Czas
by Intoxic
Summary: Czas ich rozdzielił, nim mieli okazję się spotkać. Ten sam czas umożliwił zmianę tego, co los zaplanował dla nich. Czy im się uda, czy zostaną rozdzieleni na zawsze? (AH)
1. Prolog

_Hej, hello. Tęskniliście za Intoxic? _

**_Summary: Czas ich rozdzielił, nim mieli okazję się spotkać. Ten sam czas umożliwił zmianę tego, co los zaplanował dla nich. Czy im się uda, czy zostaną rozdzieleni na zawsze?_**

**_Prawa autorskie do bohaterów należą do Cassandry Clare._**

_Pomysł na to opowiadanie, przyszedł mi do głowy w trakcie oglądania "Domu nad Jeziorem". Jeśli oglądaliście, łatwiej będzie wam zrozumieć sens tej opowieści. Ale bez obaw załapiecie co i jak szybko. _

_A teraz zapraszam na prolog._

_Miłego czytania._

* * *

**_Prolog:_**

Alexander Lightwood nie sądził, że zobaczy na własne oczy śmierć. Nie sądził, że tego doświadczy. Nie myślał, że kiedyś ujrzy, jak ulatuje życie z innego człowieka.

Siedział ze swoją ukochaną siostrą na ławce, przed Central Parkiem. Żadne z nich nie było w związku, więc spędzali Walentynki razem, delektując się smakiem czekoladowego ciasta, kupionego w pobliskiej cukierni.

-Alec myślisz, że dobrze robię?—zapytała Isabelle. Izzy Lightwood była dwudziestodwuletnią kobietą, po przejściach z byłym, zaborczym chłopakiem. Nic dziwnego, że wolała spędzić walentynki z ukochanym starszym bratem. Zawsze trzymali się razem. Oni i ich przyrodni brat Jace. Rodzeństwo Lightwoodów, razem, nie ważne co. Więc nie było się czemu dziwić, kiedy Izzy w środku nocy zjawiła się cała roztrzęsiona i zapłakana w mieszkaniu chłopaka, narzekając na swojego faceta—Myślisz, że dobrze zrobiłam, że zostawiłam Sebastiana?

-Oczywiście, że tak Izzy—odpowiedział stanowczym tonem Alec—On był nieodpowiedni dla ciebie. Na Anioła! Zdradzał cię Izz. I to z Helen!

-Ale ja go kochałam Alec.

-Izz to nie była miłość. Tylko zauroczenie.

I wtedy to się stało.

Alexander usłyszał głośny dźwięk klaksonu i huk zderzenia dwóch aut. Automatycznie podniósł się z ławki i pobiegł w tamtą stronę. Cóż…instynkt dobrego człowieka, nakazywał pomaganie poszkodowanym. W zawrotnie szybkim tempie znalazł się po drugiej stronie ulicy. To co tam zobaczył, przeraziło go. Na ziemi leżał mężczyzna, dość młody, ubrany na kolorowo, z brokatem we włosach. Wokół niego rozlewała się krew. Alec instynktownie padł na kolana i zaczął udzielać pierwszej pomocy. Mocno naciskał na serce mężczyzny, i wdychał w niego powietrze.

Niestety nie udało mu się go uratować.

Zabrakło mu czasu.

I tak Alec Lightwood doświadczył po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu śmierci, na własne oczy.

Tylko jeszcze nie wiedział, jak to na niego wpłynie.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia po prologu?

Podobało się?

Zostawcie swoją opinię, jeśli chcecie.

Uściski

Intoxic

PS. Niestety tu rozdziały nie będą się pojawiać tak często jak w TIJTJ, ale bez obaw postaram się pisać tak często, jak tylko będę mogła.


	2. Drogi nowy nabywco

**A/N: Witam!**

**A więc, coś czuję, że wam również wiszę małe wyjaśnienie. A więc tak, Magnus umarł w prologu. Ale bez obaw. Opowiadanie daje swego rodzaju szansę na zapobiegnięcie temu. Już wyjaśniam. Otóż. Alec, który pisze listy, żyje dwa lata przed Magnusem, który będzie odpowiadać na listy, czyli dzieli ich dwa lata. Im więcej pojawi się rozdziałów, tym więcej zrozumiecie. A jeśli jakieś pytania macie to śmiało piszcie w komentarzach, albo na priv.**

**Roxxie: Tak, Magnus zginął w prologu, ale spokojnie, pojawi się szansa na zapobiegnięcie tego. I tak, później to będzie dla was jaśniejsze.**

**Blue Daisiess: Tak, są ludźmi. **

**Glittery Angel: Tak, to był Magnus. Przypomnij sobie ten film, łatwiej zrozumiesz opowiadanie. **

**Zapraszam na nowy.**

* * *

**Rozdział I.**

**"Drogi nowy nabywco..."**

Alexander pakował rzeczy do kartonowych pudeł w swoim, cóż już niedługo nie będzie jego, mieszkaniu na Brooklynie. Zdecydował, że czas najwyższy zmienić miejsce zamieszkania. I nie, nie dlatego, że okolica była zła, ale dlatego, że czuł się prześladowany przez byłą dziewczynę. Co było bardziej śmieszne. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie kochał Aline. Był z nią, bo rodzice wymagali tego od niego. W ich oczach nie mógł być gejem. W ich oczach musiał mieć dziewczynę, którą miał poślubić i to szybko. Przecież był już dwudziestoczteroletnim mężczyzną, musiał założyć rodzinę. Tego wymagali jego rodzice, a przynajmniej ojciec. Jego matka była…a raczej starała się zaakceptować fakt, że rzucił Aline, bo jest gejem i woli facetów. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez kłótni, i to nie tylko ze swoimi rodzicami, ale również z rodzicami pięknej blondynki. Ich rodziny zaplanowały już dla nich ślub. Ale Alexander nie mógł się z nią ożenić. Nie kochał jej.

I właśnie dlatego, teraz opuszczał swoje mieszkanie, urządzone w diznajnerskim stylu, na Brooklynie. Często się zastanawiał, kto mieszkał tu przed nim. Dlaczego mieszkanie było pomalowane na tak jasne kolory. I przede wszystkim, czemu na strychu znalazł pokaźny zapas brokatu we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Czyżby rzeczywiście, jakaś kobieta tu mieszkała przed nim? Alec nie byłby tym zaskoczony. Zdecydowanie mieszkanie było urządzone stylowo, zgodnie z trendami obowiązującymi w tej dekadzie. Musiała tu mieszkać kobieta. Może to była ta ładna brunetka, która dawała mu klucze do mieszkania w zeszłym roku. Ta sama, która starała się go poderwać. Choć tamta kobieta nie wyglądała na tak stylową. Pewnie ubierała się elegancko, a przynajmniej tego dnia, w którym oddała klucze Alec'owi, ale nie mogła być tą, która tu mieszkała. Nie miała aż tak awangardowego i jednocześnie intrygującego stylu.

Nim Alexander zniósł ostatnie pudło do bagażnika ciężarówki swojego przyrodniego brata, jeszcze napisał list do nowego właściciela.

_Drogi nowy nabywco mieszkania…_

* * *

Magnus POV:

Magnus Bane był młodym architektem, choć bardziej specjalizował się jako dekorator wnętrz. Zawsze czuł się bardziej związany z tą dziedziną. Skończył studia architektoniczne by zadowolić swojego ojca, z którym i tak był w ogromnym konflikcie. I nie, nie tylko dlatego, że ojciec przed laty opuścił matkę, gdy odkrył, że Magnus jest jej nieślubnym dzieckiem, ale dlatego, że nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że jego jedyny, choć adoptowany, syn jest homoseksualistą…Choć Magnus tak naprawdę grał dla obu drużyn, był biseksualistą. Ale dla jego ojca, zagorzałego katolika, było to śmiertelnym grzechem, więc często się kłócili. Dlatego Magnus wyjechał tak daleko na studia, na inny kontynent. Ukończył edukację w Londynie, gdzie poznał swoją dziewczynę Camille, swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Ragnora i jego ukochaną przyjaciółkę, która była jak młodsza siostra, Catarinę. Gdy jego stary ojciec dowiedział się, że Magnus ma dziewczynę i w dodatku nie byle jaką, bo z bogatej francuskiej rodziny, od razu ponownie powitał swojego jedynego syna na łonie rodziny. Znów było, jak przed laty, gdy Magnus był jeszcze małym chłopcem i oczkiem w głowie ojca.

Teraz stał przed wysokim budynkiem z czerwonej cegły, w którym niegdyś mieszkał ze swoją rodziną. Odkupił to mieszkanie od poprzedniej właścicielki, za sporą cenę. Ale musiał to zrobić. To stąd miał najwięcej najpiękniejszych wspomnień z dzieciństwa. Wspomnień o radosnym i pełnym miłości domu, o kochającej matce, o dumnym z jego poczynań ojcu. Wspomnień o rodzinie, o czymś czego mu brakowało od lat.

Wchodząc do środka, do salonu, od razu dopadł go widok starych, obdrapanych ścian, w kolorze fuksji, który jego matka tak bardzo uwielbiała. Meble przykryte białymi prześcieradłami, na których osiadały się ogromne połacie kurzu, wywołały w Magnusie poczucie odizolowania, jakby jednak nie był w swoim ukochanym domu. Mężczyzna zaczął ściągać brudne okrycia z mebli. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że pod nimi znajdowały się wciąż stare meble z jego dzieciństwa. Na chwilę znów wróciły do niego wspomnienia. Znów widział małego chłopca z burzą czarnych włosów, głaszczącego białego kota przed kominkiem, w którym paliło się drewno. Znów widział kobietę, pół azjatkę, która haftowała nową narzutę i mężczyznę z fajką w ustach, który czytał najnowszą prasę. Na krótką chwilę zatracił się w tym wspomnieniu, które rozgrzało jego serce.

I wtem zadzwonił jego telefon

-Halo?—odezwał się do słuchawki

-Cześć stary—Magnus usłyszał znajomy głos przyjaciela—Już się rozpakowałeś?

-Cześć Ragnor—rzucił radośnie, siadając w starym bujanym fotelu—Nie. Jeszcze nie miałem okazji. Na razie tylko ogarnąłem w jakim stanie jest mieszkanie.

-I?

-I co?—zapytał lekko

-W jakim jest stanie mieszkanie? Bardzo ci je zrujnowali?—zapytał z przejęciem jego przyjaciel

-Nie, nie jest tak źle—odpowiedział bez emocji Magnus—Ściany w salonie są trochę obdrapane…wiesz, chyba nie robili tu remontu, odkąd mama umarła a ojciec sprzedał mieszkanie. Wciąż tu są nasze meble sprzed lat.

-To dobrze chyba?—spytał ten drugi—Możesz się poczuć jak w domu.

-Wiesz…przez chwilę się tak czułem—mówił oddalonym głosem Bane—Ale…muszę je odnowić. Nie mogę mieszkać w takim syfie.

-No pewnie, że nie—powiedział drugi mężczyzna—A jak już to zrobisz, to urządzisz parapetówę, co nie? Wpadnę z Cate.

-Pewnie, że urządzę przyjęcie.—Magnus mówił, jakby to była oczywistość—Przecież mnie znasz. Nigdy bym nie przegapił okazji by urządzić dobrą imprezę.

-I Cammie wpadnie też.—na chwilę nastała cisza. I Magnus uświadomił sobie, dlaczego tak nagle opuścił Londyn—Wszystko już między wami gra, co nie?

-Chyba tak

-Stary, starasz się przekonać mnie, czy siebie samego?

Przez chwilę Magnus rozmyślał nad słowami przyjaciela. Kogo stara się przekonać, że wszystko jest w porządku? Siebie, czy innych?

Wciąż pamiętał sytuację sprzed czterech miesięcy, non stop prześladowało go to w jego myślach. Gdy nagle, niespodziewanie wrócił do ich mieszkania, po dwutygodniowej nieobecności. By powiedzieć, że był wtedy zły, na widok, który zastał, to niedopowiedzenie. Był wściekły, gdy zastał swoją dziewczynę, w ich łóżku z jego kumplem z uczelni. Och, ile słów wrogich wtedy poleciało, ile uderzeń w twarz się rozegrało. Nie, Magnus nie uderzył Camille, był dżentelmenem, ale nie obyło się bez pobicia jego kolegi. To wtedy rozstał się po raz pierwszy z Camille. I wtedy postanowił wrócić do swojego rodzinnego miasta. Oczywiście był zaskoczony i to nie mało, gdy dwa tygodnie temu, podczas gdy on mieszkał u swojej przyjaciółki z liceum Tessy i jej chłopaka Jem'a, w drzwiach pojawiła się zapłakana Camille, błagająca go o jeszcze jedną szansę. Magnusowi to zaimponowało, bo była pierwszą, z jego licznej listy partnerów, która starała się o jego względy tak bardzo. Więc wybaczył jej ten jeden błąd. Znów wrócili do siebie, znów było jak na początku ich związku, znów byli w sobie zakochani. A przynajmniej tak to wyglądało.

-Jest dobrze między nami—powiedział Magnus z większą pewnością do słuchawki.

-To dobrze—odezwał się Ragnor—Myślałem, że definitywnie się rozstaliście. Musisz ją bardzo kochać, skoro jej wybaczyłeś zdradę.

-Muszę…-to już powiedział bez żadnej pewności.

Magnus tak naprawdę nie wiedział, czy kochał Camille, czy po prostu był z nią, dla świętego spokoju. Nie był pewien swoich własnych uczuć. Jak mógł być pewien, skoro nigdy przedtem nie był z nikim w poważnym , długim związku. Zwykle to były przygody na jedną noc, czasem na kilka, jeśli ktoś był naprawdę przystojny, czy piękny. Magnus bał się zakochać, bał się oddać komuś serce. Przez lata obserwował, jak czuła się jego matka, gdy ojciec ją porzucił, gdy złamał jej serce. Nie chciał przeżywać tego samego. Dlatego bał się zakochać na poważnie. Wolał krótkie przygody. A z Camille związek był udany. Nie czuł się obezwładniony przez to uczucie, które do niej żywił. Czuł się w pewien sposób wolny, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że jest z nią w związku. Czy to była miłość? Jeśli tak, to taką miłość był w stanie zaakceptować.

-Och! Cate każe cię pozdrowić i powiedzieć, że za dwa dni będziemy w Nowym Jorku.—Magnus usłyszał radosny głos przyjaciela—Spotkamy się na lunch?

-Jasne, że tak! Stęskniłem się za wami! Powiedz Cate, że mam dla niej nową ekstra sukienkę! Kupiłem w Paryżu.—Magnus słyszał, jak Ragnor powtarzał jego słowa do kogoś, a po chwili rozległ się głośny pisk.

-Magnus!—tym razem był to głos kobiecy—Kocham Cię!

-Ja ciebie też Cate—mówił śmiejąc się sam do siebie. Ci dwoje byli jak rodzeństwo. Żadne z nich nie miało ani brata ani siostry, więc szybko stali się dla siebie rodzeństwem, którego tak bardzo pragnęli—Tylko nie mów Ragnorowi, bo będzie zazdrosny

-Ach, on wie, że go kocham—powiedziała lekko kobieta—Czy to jest ta sukienka o której myślę? Czerwona od Dolce?

-Znasz mnie kochana—usłyszał kolejny pisk—Wiedziałem, że ci się podobała. Uznaj to jako prezent na twoje urodziny, które przegapiłem w zeszłym miesiącu.

-Wybaczam!—przez chwilę oboje się śmiali do słuchawek

-Muszę kończyć Cate, czeka mnie tu sporo sprzątania. Widzimy się za dwa dni.—Magnus usłyszał słowa pożegnania od przyjaciółki—I powiedz temu twojemu ponurakowi, że jego też kocham! Pa!

Gdy Magnus w końcu skończył sprzątać w mieszkaniu, wyniósł na zewnątrz trzy worki odpadków. W drodze powrotnej z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że w jego skrzynce jest podniesiony znacznik. Czyżby była w niej jakaś wiadomość. Ale jeszcze nikt nie wiedział, że Magnus tu wrócił, oprócz jego przyjaciół z Anglii, Tessy i Jem'a. Z ostrożnością podszedł bliżej i otworzył skrzynkę. Ze środka wyciągnął białą kopertę bez adresu na niej. Zaintrygowany tym, udał się na górę do mieszkania. W środku, usiadł w salonie na starej beżowej kanapie, której kolor teraz mógł uchodzić za brązowawy i otworzył kopertę. Ze środka wyciągnął niewielką białą kartkę, pokrytą dość starannym i eleganckim pismem.

_Nowy Jork, Brooklyn, 7.09.2008_

_Drogi nowy nabywco mieszkania,_

_Miło mi cię powitać w twoim nowym domu. _

_Mam nadzieję, że będzie ci się tu dobrze mieszkać. Mnie się mieszkało. _

_Z góry przepraszam, za zadrapania na frontowych drzwiach, ale były już tutaj gdy się zjawiłem. Ponadto na strychu są pojemniki z brokatem, więc jeśli chcesz możesz się ich śmiało pozbyć. Nie należały do mnie. _

_Mam jedną prośbę do ciebie nabywco, gdyby się pojawiły jakiekolwiek lisy do mnie, proszę abyś je odesłał na mój nowy adres. _

_Z góry ci dziękuję i życzę, aby ci się dobrze mieszkało w tym domu._

_Alexander Lightwood_

_PS. Mój nowy adres, na który proszę byś odsyłał korespondencję._

_Alexander Lightwood_

_Lexington Ave 146_

_Manhattan, Nowy Jork_

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Kolejny w przyszłym tygodniu, bo moja uczelnia nie daje mi żyć ostatnio i mam multum roboty.

Zostawcie swoją opinię, jeśli chcecie

Uściski

Intoxic


	3. Żaden Alexander Lightwood nie mieszka tu

**A/N: Wiecie co jest najlepsze w studiowaniu? Godziny rektorskie i dziekańskie. Tak, tak, dzięki jakimś nudnym wyborom, dostałam dzień wolny, który pozwolił mi na skończenie tego rozdziału.**

**Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, polubienia, śledzenia.**

**Kokosz: Witam filozoficzną kokosz! Cieszę się, że podoba ci się pomysł i że wiesz o jakim filmie mowa.**

**Blue Daisiess: Czy przebije TIJTJ? Hmmm...nie wiem. A czy czuję się lepiej w czymś takim? Może inaczej, lepiej czuję się pisząc w trzeciej osobie, a nie w pierwszej, więc to może wpływać na odbiór całości. A jeżeli chodzi o pomysł, to tak, rzeczywiście coś co nie nawiązuje do książki zawsze jakoś lepiej mi wychodzi. Np. "A different world". **

**Roxxie: Prawda, że fajny? I tak, Ragnor i Cate się jeszcze pojawią. Hmm...czy zerwie z Camille? Zobaczymy, zobaczymy. A ojciec Magnusa jeszcze się pojawi. A na odpowiedź Magnusa będziesz musiała jeszcze poczekać.**

**Glittery Angel: Mówiłam, że jak przypomnisz sobie film, to zrozumiesz sens prologu. **

**Miłego czytania**

* * *

**Rozdział II**

**" Żaden Alexander Lightwood tutaj nie mieszka..."**

Magnus odłożył list na szklany stolik, pokryty rysami i zadecydował, że czas najwyższy spać. W swojej starej sypialni, albo czymś, co kiedyś było jego sypialnią, rozłożył dmuchany materac i rozciągnął się na nim. Zdecydowanie od jutra musiał zacząć kupować nowe meble i zabrać się za remont. Nie mógł mieszkać w takiej ruinie.

Następnego poranka zadzwonił do swoich przyjaciół z Nowego Jorku, prosząc o pomoc. Kilka godzin później już wraz z Tessą i Jem'em usuwali stare, poniszczone meble z całego mieszkania, z obu pięter. Magnus się zastanawiał, jakim cudem ktoś mógł doprowadzić do takiej ruiny jego dom z dzieciństwa. Wczorajszego wieczora mężczyzna nie ocenił dobrze szkód, o poranku dostrzegł je lepiej. Połamane szafy, krzesła, rozbite szkła w szafkach, rozerwane zasłony, w kolorze fiołkowym, które jeszcze pamiętały czasy, gdy jego rodzice byli małżeństwem.

-Magnus a co z tym?—zapytała brunetka, trzymając w rękach stary rodzinny portret, który teraz miał wypalone dziury i pękniętą pozłacaną ramę. Na portrecie była cała rodzina Bane'ów. Mały czarnowłosy chłopiec, o karmelowej skórze, z żółto-zielonymi oczami, które jego matka zwykła nazywać kocimi, ubrany w czarny garnitur, kobieta w czerwonej, długiej sukni, z białym szalem na ramionach, i w końcu mężczyzna o brązowych oczach z ręką na ramieniu chłopca i dumnym spojrzeniem. Tak, kiedyś wyglądała jego rodzina—Magnus?

-Ammmm…-wyrwał się z zamyślenia—Postaw to w sypialni, oddam do renowacji i może dam ojcu w prezencie.

-Jasne—odpowiedziała brunetka i udała się na piętro do sypialni młodzieńca. Po chwili już schodziła na dół—Hej, niedaleko nas mieszka taka malarka, mogę zapytać, czy robi też renowacje obrazów.

-Byłoby świetnie Tessie—rzucił Magnus, łamiąc do końca deski od już i tak połamanej szafki kuchennej.—Boże…co za ruina. Trochę mi zajmie zanim odnowię cały dom.

-Hej, masz nas do pomocy Magnus—powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy James. Magnus uwielbiał nowego chłopaka swojej przyjaciółki. Był zdecydowanie lepszy niż jej poprzedni facet. William złamał jej serce i to James najlepszy przyjaciel Will'a był przy Tessie i w końcu skradł jej serce.

-Dzięki. Bez was to by trwało o wiele dłużej.—stwierdził projektant—Mam tyle pomysłów na ten dom. Tess chcesz jutro pójść ze mną na zakupy? Przydałaby mi się kobieca opinia na niektóre rzeczy.

-Pewnie Mags. A gdzie chcesz iść?

-Nie wiem. Wszędzie—rzucił lekko Magnus—Wpadnę na Manhattan po ciebie i rozejrzymy się za nowym wyposażeniem do mojego domu.

-Hej, co to?—zapytał Jem, podnosząc ze stołu list i kopertę, które Magnus wczoraj tam położył—Wyrzucić to?

-Nie—szybko powiedział mężczyzna i chwycił z jego dłoni list—To od byłego właściciela, mam tam jego adres, gdyby jakieś listy przyszły czy coś.

-Och, to zrozumiałe—odrzekł James—A gdzie masz je odsyłać?

-Gdzieś na Manhattan. Nieważne—uśmiechnął się szeroko do pary—Zjemy coś?

Następnego dnia Magnus rzeczywiście zjawił się na Manhattanie by zabrać swoją przyjaciółkę na zakupy. Tęsknił za nią, za rozmowami z nią, za plotkami. Oczywiście rozmawiali ze sobą przez telefon, czat…ale to nie to samo co spotkanie z nią osobiście.

Teraz chodzili po centrum handlowym w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich kolorów na ściany jego domu. Magnus zadecydował, że mieszkanie musi być jasne i przytulne, a jednocześnie awangardowe i stylowe jak on. Więc nie było się czemu dziwić, gdy wybierał kolor do swojej sypialni, decydując między limonkową zielenią, a morskim odcieniem błękitu. Do salonu wybrał głęboką czerwień i piaskowe złoto. Pokoje gościnne zadecydował pomalować na kolor fuksji, taki sam, jak niegdyś był w salonie. Po zakupach oboje udali się na obiad to jednej z restauracji niedaleko mieszkania Tessy.

-Hej rozmawiałam z Jocelyn—Magnus popatrzył na nią pytającym wzrokiem—Ta malarka o której ci mówiłam.

-Och

-I powiedziała, że chciałaby najpierw zobaczyć w jakim stanie jest obraz, czy w ogóle jest sens w odnowieniu, czy może po prostu namalować go od nowa—mówiła kobieta, popijając swoją kawę.

-Super, kiedy mogę się z nią spotkać?

-Teraz ma trochę pracy, ale powiedziała, że w przyszłym tygodniu możesz przyjść—kobieta wyciągnęła wieczne pióro ze swojej czerwonej torebki i zanotowała coś na skrawku rachunku—To jest jej adres, na Manhattanie.

Przez kolejny tydzień Magnus odnawiał całe mieszkanie. Teraz już ściany były odżywione jasnymi kolorami. Mężczyzna był dumny ze swoich poczynań. Teraz już tylko zostało poustawiać meble. Na szczęście firma, która mu przywoziła meble, zgodziła się pomóc, więc dość szybko się z tym uporali. Mieszkanie wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak to sobie wymarzył.

W ciągu minionego tygodnia nie przyszedł ani jeden list do byłego właściciela, ale Magnus znalazł w salonie coś, co zadecydował mu oddać. Pod kanapą znalazł niebieską ramkę, ze zdjęciem pięknej blondynki z zielonymi oczami. Musiała być bliska tamtemu mężczyźnie i Magnus czuł się nieswojo z myślą, że ma to wyrzucić. A korzystając z okazji, że i tak będzie na Manhattanie, postanowił odwiedzić byłego lokatora i oddać mu jego własność.

-Myślę, że lepiej byłoby, gdybym po prostu namalowała nową kopię tego portretu—powiedziała rudowłosa kobieta siedząca naprzeciwko niego w pracowni artystycznej. Jocelyn Fairchild, na oko była czterdziestoletnią kobietą, która teraz miała na sobie poplamioną farbą koszulę i spodnie, strój godny artystki. Z zaciekawieniem przyglądała się staremu, rodzinnemu portretowi, który Magnus przyniósł do niej.—Mhm…tak będzie lepiej.

-To pani się na tym zna—odpowiedział grzecznie.

-Och, proszę mów mi Jocelyn.—Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej wesoło i przytaknął—Clary!

Po chwili do pracowni weszła młoda dziewczyna o burzy ognistych loków. Nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła w stronę Magnusa i podeszła do kobiety. W tym momencie Magnus dostrzegł ich niewiarygodne podobieństwo. Musiały być rodziną.

-Tak mamo?—zapytała dziewczyna

-Odnieś ten obraz do mojej pracowni i zrób reprodukcje, dobrze kochanie?

Nastolatka z trudem uniosła obraz, ale po chwili opuściła pomieszczenie.

-Kiedy mogę się spodziewać telefonu od ciebie?—zapytał Magnus przy wyjściu

-Za miesiąc powinnam mieć już skończony portret. Zadzwonię—Magnus dał jej swoją wizytówkę i gdy już miał opuszczać miejsce nagle coś mu się przypomniało

-Hej Jocelyn?

-Tak?

-Daleko stąd na Lexington?

-Dziesięć minut spacerem.—odpowiedziała lekko kobieta—Do końca tej ulicy, a potem w prawo, koło central parku i w lewo.

-Dziękuję. I do zobaczenia!

Magnus Bane szedł teraz na spotkanie z tajemniczym, poprzednim właścicielem jego mieszkania, Alexandrem Lightwoodem. W głowie już układał sobie słowa, które mu powie. Poczynając od powiedzenia mu do słuchu, za zrujnowanie jego domu. Potem odda mu zdjęcie, które znalazł kilka dni temu. Będąc już na Lexington Ave Magnus bacznie się rozejrzał, za budynkiem do którego musiał wejść. Gdy w końcu go znalazł był uradowany. Nie chciał już błądzić po ulicy i pytać obcych o budynek, nie spodobało mu się, że dziwnie na niego patrzyli. Ale czy można było im się dziwić? Niecodziennie widywano na ulicach dorosłego mężczyznę z brokatem we włosach i makijażem na twarzy. Ale Magnus już dawno przestał się przejmować tym, że ludzie dziwnie na niego patrzą. Lubił być outsiderem, wyróżniać się. Miał tak od najmłodszych lat.

Wchodząc do dość nowoczesnego budynku, pomalowanego na piaskową żółć, Magnus się zastanawiał, jak wygląda ten cały Alexander. Jego imię bardzo się mu podobało. I Bane chciał w końcu dopasować imię do twarzy. Oczywiście wyobrażał go sobie wielokrotnie w minionym tygodniu, jako blondyna z niebieskimi oczami, jako bruneta z czekoladowymi oczami, nawet jako gniewnego nastolatka z ogromem kolczyków w uszach i nosie. I był niemało zaskoczony widokiem osoby, która otworzyła mu drzwi.

-Tak?—przed nim stała kobieta, około czterdziestoletnia, w ciemno blond włosach, ze złotymi oczami. Ubrana w niebieską sukienkę w stokrotki i trzymająca chochlę w dłoni—W czym mogę pomóc?

-Szukam Alexandra Lightwood'a, mógłbym z nim porozmawiać?—Magnus zapytał oddalonym głosem. Nie spodziewał się ujrzeć kobiety.

-Przepraszam, kogo?—kobieta spojrzała na chłopaka zmieszanym wzrokiem

-Alexandra Lightwood'a—powtórzył Bane—Mieszka tu, prawda?

-Przykro mi, ale musiał się pan pomylić.

-Nie, na pewno nie. To jest Lexington Ave 146?—kobieta przytaknęła mu—W takim razie to tu. Niech pani spojrzy.

Magnus wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki list i wskazał jej na adres umieszczony u dołu kartki. Kobieta bacznie się przyjrzała drobnym literom na papierze i pokręciła głową.

-Naprawdę przykro mi, ale pański przyjaciel musiał popełnić błąd.—Magnus spojrzał na blondynkę pytająco—Mieszkam tu od ośmiu lat. I zapewniam pana, żaden Alexander Lightwood tutaj nie mieszkał.

-Oh…-Głos Bane'a był bez emocji—W takim razie dziękuję za pani pomoc i jeszcze raz przepraszam za najście. Do widzenia i miłego dnia.

Gdy Magnus na powrót był w swoim mieszkaniu na Brooklynie, jeszcze raz postanowił się przyjrzeć listowi od tajemniczego Alexandra. Dokładnie czytał słowo po słowie. I wtedy zauważył, że coś jest w tym liście nie tak…

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Podobało się?

Czekam na szczere opinie

Uściski

Intoxic

PS. Nie wiem, kiedy pojawi się kolejny, dziś zaczęłam pisać. Ale jeszcze czeka mnie długa randka z niemieckim, i rodzinny obiad jutro...a więc w poniedziałek lub wtorek najpóźniej już powinien być nowy rozdział.


	4. Mamy rok 2006

**A/N: Obiecałam? To i jest. Jako, że przeżyłam tortury niemieckiego, o dziwo, cudem, szczęście może, ale wasza Intoxic została pominięta w odpytywaniu, co poskutkowało zrelaksowaniem jej umysłu. Co dało, jakże zaskakujący skutek, gdyż o 7 rano przyszedł jej pomysł na nowy rozdział, podczas opowiadania o Uniwersytecie w Niemczech. Dziwne? Tak, czy inaczej, starając się uniknąć strasznego wzroku wykładowczyni, skrzętnie notowałam nowy rozdział. Już go prawie skończyłam.**

**A teraz:**

**Roxxie: Twój umysł nieźle główkuje. **

**Kokosz: Nie wiem, mam chyba po prostu jakąś niepisaną antypatię do Herondale'ów. Jace też nie lubię. **

**Demon-Lionka: Jako, że większość omówiłyśmy na PM, to po prostu podziękuję za szczerą opinię i cieszę się, że podoba ci się kolejna moja praca.**

**Blue Daisiess: Wszystko się wyjaśni, jak zaczną ze sobą "regularnie" pisać. I bez obaw pojawi się jeszcze Clary i Jocelyn i Will prawdopodobnie także. **

**Glittery Angel: Cóż w pewien sposób masz rację, co do tego, dlaczego Alec'a tam nie było. A co było nie tak w liście? myślę, że po tym rozdziale stanie się to jasne.**

**Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i zapraszam na nowy.**

* * *

**Rozdział III**

**"Mamy rok 2006..."**

Przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie Alec zdążył się urządzić w nowym mieszkaniu, które wynajmował ze swoją siostrą. Nie było tak duże i przestronne, jak to na Brooklynie, ale przynajmniej dawało mu komfort i poczucie bezpieczeństwa, że nie natknie się na psychopatyczną byłą dziewczynę. Przynajmniej na to liczył. W nowym mieszkaniu mieli dwie sypialnie, salon, kuchnię i o zgrozo jedną łazienkę, co oznaczało, że Alec musiał dzielić ją ze swoją siostrą. Pamiętał, jak to wyglądało, jeszcze z czasów, gdy mieszkali w rodzinnym domu. Wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwe i, że będzie musiał wstawać o wiele wcześniej niż Isabelle.

-Dzień dobry Alec—powiedziała Izzy, wychodząc ze swojej sypialni, odziana jeszcze w piżamę. Spojrzała półśpiąco na czarnowłosego, który popijał kawę, ze swojego ulubionego, zielonego kubka.

-Dzień dobry Izzy.

-Jakie plany na dziś?—zapytała, otwierając lodówkę i wyciągając karton pomarańczowego soku.

-Mam rozmowę o pracę w liceum, jako nauczyciel literatury—kobieta pokiwała głową i usiadła naprzeciwko niego. Alec podsunął jej talerz z tostami, które ona chętnie zaczęła jeść.—Na pół etatu na razie, jako zastępstwo za pana Roberts'a.

-Ten staruch jeszcze uczy w szkole?—Alec przytaknął, wspominając swojego profesora z czasów, gdy on uczęszczał do tego liceum.

Na całe szczęście udało mu się znaleźć posadę, choć oficjalnie jeszcze jej nie miał. Miał dobre przeczucie co do tego. Miał nadzieję, że da mu to jakiś zarobek, za coś musieli opłacać mieszkanie. Szczęście, że Isabelle pracowała, jako pielęgniarka w miejskim szpitalu, przynajmniej mieli trochę pieniędzy. A potrzebowali ich teraz, by zacząć wszystko od nowa.

-Najpierw pojadę na spotkanie, a potem muszę podskoczyć na Brooklyn do starego mieszkania.—wyjaśnił spokojnie Alec—Wiesz, że czekam na ten list z uczelni, czy mogę odbyć drugi staż wcześniej. Miał być w zeszłym tygodniu. A nowy właściciel mi go nie odesłał.

-A zostawiłeś mu czy jej nowy adres?—zapytała brunetka

-Oczywiście, że tak. Nie jestem głupi—odrzekł niebieskooki

-To może jeszcze list nie przyszedł—stwierdziła kobieta, ruszając do swojej sypialni.

Alexander był pewien, że list już musiał przyjść. Postanowił, że pojedzie na Brooklyn i porozmawia z nowym właścicielem, albo właścicielką. Chłopak odstawił brudne naczynia ze stołu, po czym chwycił listę zakupów ze stołu, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jego siostra nie zrobiłaby tych zakupów. Nie były w jej guście. Isabelle wolała kupować ciuchy, niż produkty codziennego użytku i jedzenie. Więc to wszystko spadło na Alec'a. I tak cudem z nią ustalił, że będą wspólnie sprzątać mieszkanie.

W drodze na rozmowę o pracę, Alec wciąż był zdenerwowany. Nie lubił takich rozmów, choć tu miał rozmawiać ze znaną mu osobą. Dyrektorka Herondale lubiła go jeszcze z czasów, gdy sam był uczniem tej szkoły. Będąc już w budynku, Alexander zastanawiał się, jak wiele się zmieniło w szkole. Widać było, że wciąż jest tu sporo dzieciaków, wciąż ta sama pani ze stołówki obsługiwała uczniów, wciąż ten sam trener prowadzi drużynę football'ową. Czekając na dyrektorkę, Alec podziwiał puchary i zdjęcia drużyn z przed lat. Na kilkorgu z nich nawet rozpoznał siebie, swojego brata i przyjaciół.

-Alexandrze—usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos. Obrócił się i dojrzał siwowłosą kobietę w kwiecie wieku, nienagannie ubraną w czarną garsonkę, która teraz lekko się do niego uśmiechała. Alec przypomniał sobie, jakim kiedyś była postrachem wśród jego kolegów.—Zapraszam do gabinetu.

Już w środku, starsza kobieta wskazała chłopakowi fotel naprzeciwko siebie, a sama zajęła miejsce za biurkiem. Nic w jej gabinecie się nie zmieniło od sześciu lat, odkąd Alec był tutaj po raz ostatni.

-Masz interesujące CV Alexandrze. Podoba mi się, że zbierałeś doświadczenie w nauczaniu podczas studiów—mówiła kobieta poważnym tonem—Ale czy jesteś gotów na uczenie licealistów? To nie jest tak proste, jak nauka młodszych klas. A muszę cię ostrzec, dostałbyś klasę maturalną i rocznik niższy.

-Bez obaw pani dyrektor—powiedział z pewnością w głosie—Przez lata miałem do czynienia z moim bratem i siostrą. Jestem uodporniony na wszelkie zachowania. Myślę, że dam sobie radę z grupą licealistów. W końcu jeszcze nie tak dawno też taki byłem.

-Dobrze—powiedziała wesoło, wyciągając z szuflady biurka dokumenty. Następnie coś na nich napisała i podała chłopakowi—Podpisz na dole. I kiedy mógłbyś zacząć?

-Choćby od jutra—odpowiedział, podpisując jednocześnie umowę.

-W takim razie do zobaczenia jutro z samego rana Alexnadrze.

Po wyjściu ze szkoły, Alec natychmiast udał się na Brooklyn. Musiał odebrać ten list z dokumentami najszybciej jak mógł. I był pewien, że już doszedł. W końcu był wysłany dwa tygodnie temu, zanim chłopak zdążył powiadomić swoją uczelnię o zmianie adresu. Będąc już na znajomej ulicy, zastanawiał się, jak wygląda nowy lokator albo lokatorka. Gryzło go to przez ostatnie tygodnie. Nie chciał by mieszkał po nim jakiś nastolatek, czy student, który uwielbiał imprezować. Mieszkanie było zbyt dobrze i ładnie urządzone, by ktoś miał je zniszczyć. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że mieszka tam ktoś z rozsądkiem. Wchodząc przez bramkę, Alec zauważył, że znacznik od skrzynki pocztowej jest podniesiony, ale nie przejął się tym, tylko od razu skierował się do drzwi. Dzwonił do nich przez dobre pięć minut, ale nikt nie odpowiadał. To, go zastanowiło. Czyżby nikt tu nie mieszkał? Wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do agentki nieruchomości, która opiekowała się tym mieszkaniem. Po czterech sygnałach usłyszał głos kobiety.

-Lucinda Lawson słucham—odezwała się.

-Witam panno Lawson, z tej strony Alexander Lightwood. Były lokator domu przy 32-giej. Taki z czerwonej cegły…

-Pamiętam, pamiętam—wtrąciła kobieta—W czym mogę pomóc, panie Lightwood

-Czy ktoś wprowadził się już do tego domu?—zapytał chłopak, podchodząc bliżej skrzynki pocztowej i rozglądając się dookoła.

-Niech no sprawdzę—przez chwilę na linii była cisza. Alec machał właśnie do swojej byłej sąsiadki, pani Stevenson, która dostrzegła go przez okno. Alec ją lubił, tylko nie lubił jej gadania. A ta starsza pani lubiła rozmawiać. I Alexander wiedział, że nie wywinie się z herbaty i kawałka sernika, który zawsze znajdywał się w jej domu, bo starsza pani już go wołała.—Nie. Jeszcze nikt go nie wynajął.

-Oh…-powiedział z lekkim zdziwieniem—W takim razie dziękuję za pomoc i do widzenia.

Gdy się rozłączył, automatycznie otworzył skrzynkę pocztową i wyciągnął z niej pokaźny stos listów. Przysiadł na schodach na ganku i zaczął je przeglądać. Reklamy, ulotki, list z uczelni, na który tak bardzo czekał i zwykła biała koperta z jego imieniem i nazwiskiem, bez znaczka i adresu zwrotnego. Zaintrygowany tym otworzył kopertę i wyciągnął z niej białą kartkę, pokrytą elegancką kursywą. Zaczął czytać list.

_Nowy Jork, Brooklyn, 20.09.2006_

_Szanowny Panie Lightwood, _

_Na samym wstępie, chciałem powiedzieć iż byłem na Lexington Ave 146, i jak się okazało, wcale pan tam nie mieszka. Ta miła blond właścicielka powiedziała, że pan tam nigdy nie mieszkał, co więcej, że ona mieszka tam od ośmiu lat. Czyżby zapisał pan źle swój adres? Tak, jak datę?_

_Po drugie. Nie rozumiem, jak mógł pan tak zniszczyć mój dom. Te wszystkie połamane meble i obdrapane ściany. Ale co najgorsze, jak pan śmiał zniszczyć mój rodzinny portret?! To karygodne. Mógłbym nieźle pana naciągnąć na koszty remontu! Ale jestem dżentelmenem i tego nie zrobię._

_Ponieważ nie zdołałem przekazać panu tego listu, ani go wysłać, mam nadzieję, że jakoś go pan odbierze i zastanowi się nad swoim zachowaniem. _

_Kolejne listy do pana, o ile jakieś przyjdą, będę zostawiał w skrzynce przed domem. Może je pan odebrać, kiedy pan będzie chciał._

_Z poważaniem_

_Magnus Bane_

_PS. Mamy rok 2006 panie Lightwood._

Alexander tępo patrzył na kartkę w dłoni. Analizował słowo po słowie, zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe. Przecież agentka nieruchomości powiedziała, że nikt nie mieszka w tym domu. To jakim cudem, ktoś odpisał na jego list. Co więcej, jak ktoś może go oskarżać o zrujnowanie mieszkania, kiedy zostawił je w praktycznie idealnym stanie, w takim, w jakim zamieszkał w nim rok temu. To wszystko wydawało mu się bardzo dziwne, wręcz niedorzeczne. Postanowił jeszcze raz, powoli przeczytać list. Każde słowo napisane, przez tajemniczego Magnusa Bane'a wydawało mu się niemożliwe. Przecież dobrze zapisał adres, więc jak ten mężczyzna mógł twierdzić, że Alec tam nie mieszka? A po drugie, jak mógł twierdzić, że Alec zniszczył jakiś rodzinny portret, gdy takowego nawet nie było w mieszkaniu? Ale najdziwniejsze było to, co Magnus Bane napisał na końcu listu.

_PS. Mamy rok 2006 panie Lightwood_

Samo to wydawało się kompletnie irracjonalne dla młodego mężczyzny. Przecież doskonale wiedział, że jest rok 2008, a nie 2006.

Nawet nie wiedział kiedy wyciągnął z kieszeni długopis i na odwrocie kartki zaczął pisać odpowiedź…

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Czekam na szczere opinie.

Ah, pewnie się zastanawiacie, co też Alec mógł odpisać, prawda? Ja bym się zastanawiała.

Cóż kolejny już prawie skończony, jutro przetłumaczę na angielski więc w środę dodam.

Uściski

Intoxic


	5. Zapewniam pana, że mamy rok 2008

**A/N: Jak zwykle obiecany.**

**Blue Daisiess: Całkiem nieźle to zrozumiałaś. Nawet powiem, że całkiem dobrze. I nie, nie mylisz się. Jesteś geniuszem!**

**Glittery Angel: Tak, to była Imogen. I tak, data była zła. I tak dobrze załapałaś te daty.**

**Demon- Lionka: Tak, tak Izzy jako pielęgniarka, a Alec jako nauczyciel. Jakoś tak sobie ich wyobraziłam.**

**Kokosz: Bruneci z niebieskimi oczami, bardzo tak. Ale nie Herondale'owie. No nie lubię ich po prostu. A co do biologii: biolodzy to dziwne istoty, nawet demoniczne, stąd właśnie takie idiotyczne nazwy hormonów.**

**Roxxie: Czy Alec zacznie się domyślać? Przekonasz się.**

**Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze/polubienia/śledzenia**

**Miłego czytania. I czekam na szczere opinie.**

* * *

**Rozdział IV**

**"Zapewniam pana, że mamy rok 2008..."**

Kiedy Magnus siedział na kanapie w salonie, popijając szklankę brandy, jak to zwykł robić jego ojciec, nagle usłyszał miałczenie i drapanie o drewno. Zaalarmowany tym podszedł do frontowych drzwi i gdy je otworzył, nie spodziewał się tak uroczego widoku. Na jego wycieraczce siedział niewielkich rozmiarów, biały, choć brudny kot, o niesamowitych żółtych oczkach, teraz wpatrzonych w Magnusa. Chłopakowi od razu serce zmiękło na ten widok i wziął w ramiona przemarznięte zwierzę. Delikatnie je położył na kanapie i nakrył kocem. Po kilku minutach zwierzę zaczęło się rozluźniać, więc Magnus ostrożnie pogłaskał je po grzbiecie. Kot zaczął się prężyć i mruczeć pod ręką mężczyzny.

-Ależ jesteś uroczy—powiedział Magnus—Chyba cię zatrzymam.

Na te słowa kociak wskoczył na kolana Magnusa i ułożył się w kłębek. Mężczyźnie zwierzę automatycznie przypadło do gustu i wiedział, że w mgnieniu oka pokocha je. Zawsze uwielbiał koty. I rzeczywiście chciał mieć jakieś zwierzę w nowym domu. A skoro ono samo się zjawiło, przy okazji tworząc niezbyt artystyczne zadrapania na mahoniowych drzwiach, Magnus przyjął je z otwartymi ramionami. Po kilku minutach leżenia i prężenia się pod ręką nowego właściciela, kot zeskoczył, a właściwie wskoczył na szklany stolik do kawy i strącił z niego korespondencję. I w tym momencie Magnus przypomniał sobie, że wczorajszego wieczora przyniósł do domu stos listów, w tym kopertę z nazwiskiem byłego właściciela, które teraz było przekreślone. A pod nim znajdowało się jego imię. Chwycił kopertę i wyciągnął z niej zapisaną kartkę.

_Nowy Jork, Brooklyn, 20.09.2008_

_Drogi Panie Bane,_

_Z pewnością, nie…jestem przekonany i zapewniam pana, że mamy rok __**2008**__. Gdyby tak nie było, wciąż mieszkałbym na Brooklynie. _

_Jakim cudem mógł pan być na Lexington Ave i odkryć, że tam nie mieszkam? Mieszkam tam od miesiąca. I zapewniam pana, że nie mieszkam z żadną blondynką. Blondynka mieszkała tam przede mną, rzeczywiście mieszkała dziesięć lat w tym mieszkaniu. Ale to było przede mną. Więc jak pan mógł z nią rozmawiać? To jest dla mnie zagadką. _

_Po drugie. Nie zniszczyłem mieszkania. Gdy je oddawałem agentce było w idealnym stanie, w takim jakie je otrzymałem. Wciąż czerwona i złota farba w salonie, błękit w głównej sypialni i jasny żółty w pokojach gościnnych. Jedynym mankamentem były zadrapania na drzwiach frontowych, ale one już tu były, zanim ja się wprowadziłem. To nie mój kot je zrobił. Zapewniam pana. Co do rodzinnego portretu? To przykro mi, ale nie było żadnego portretu w domu. Nawet na strychu. Na strychu leżały tylko kartony z brokatem. _

Magnus trzymając list w ręce, niezwłocznie udał się na strych. Będąc już na górze, przesunął metalową drabinę i wspiął się po stopniach. Z trudem otworzył drewnianą klapę, przy okazji kaszląc od nadmiaru zebranego tam kurzu. Wyciągnął z kieszeni swojego szlafroka latarkę, którą chwycił z holu, nim tu przyszedł i zaczął się rozglądać. Poza ogromnymi połaciami kurzu rozmieszczonymi to tu, to tam, na strychu nie było nic. Oczywiście jeśli nie liczyć zapachu stęchlizny i dwóch, starych książek, które jeszcze pamiętały dzieciństwo młodego mężczyzny. Ale żadnego kartonu z brokatem tu nie było. O czym ten mężczyzna mówił?

Nie do końca wiedząc, co ma o tym myśleć, Magnus wolno wrócił do salonu, by odkryć, że jego nowy kompan wygodnie usadowił się na satynowych poduszkach. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko i usiadł obok zwierzaka, nie omieszkując pogłaskania białego przybysza.

-Trzeba ci imię wymyślić kolego—rzucił wesoło. Zwierzę tylko spojrzało na Magnusa znużonym wzrokiem i wróciło do zagłębiania się w miękkość poduszek. Natomiast mężczyzna powrócił do czytania listu od Alexandra.

_Nawet nie mam pojęcia do kogo należał ten brokat. Myślę, że do poprzedniego właściciela. Podobno lubił brokat i ekstrawagancję, zresztą może pan to zauważyć po sposobie, w który jest urządzone mieszkanie. Niemniej jednak loft mi się podobał, a panu się podoba? Hmm… nawet mojemu kotu się podobało. Dziwnie upatrzył sobie swoje miejsce w rogu kanapy w salonie. To było tylko jego miejsce. _

Ze zmieszaniem na twarzy Magnus ukradkiem spojrzał na białego kompana i przez chwilę mu się przyglądał. Dziwne, jego nowy kot też upatrzył sobie miejsce w rogu jego kanapy. To było bardzo dziwne. Bardzo dziwny zbieg okoliczności, czy może coś więcej? Chłopak potrząsnął głową i wrócił do lektury.

_Wie pan, panie Bane. Zastanowiłbym się nad swoim zachowaniem, ale nie bardzo wiem, jak mógłbym. W końcu nic nie zrobiłem. Mam nadzieję, że mi pan uwierzy. _

Magnus bardzo chciał uwierzyć Alexandrowi. Chciał mu we wszystko uwierzyć. Ale nie miał pojęcia co o tym wszystkim ma myśleć. Był kompletnie ogłupiały przez tą sytuację.

I wtedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi.

Przez krótką chwilę miał cichą nadzieję, maleńką, że może to ten tajemniczy Alexander. Że może przyszedł z nim porozmawiać i wszystko by wyjaśnili. Poznałby go w końcu, czego bardzo chciał, nawet jeśli miał o nim złe zdanie na początku. Był zafascynowany tym ile ich łączyło, choć się nie znali.

Jednak dopadło go niewielkie rozczarowanie, gdy w drzwiach od jego domu stała, nie kto inny, jak jego najlepsza przyjaciółka Catarina Loss.

-Maggie!—wykrzyknęła i rzuciła się na szyję mężczyźnie. Dzięki bogu, że zdążył ją mocno złapać, nim oboje polecieli na podłogę.—Tak tęskniłam!

-Ja też Catie. Ja też.—mocno ją uściskał i rozejrzał się za jej plecami—A gdzie Ragnor?

-Miał jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia w Londynie. Przyleci za trzy dni. Ale ja nie mogłam się doczekać. Przepraszam, że nie przyleciałam wcześniej, ale mama mnie zatrzymała—rzuciła radośnie, i jak to miała w zwyczaju wprosiła się do środka. Magnus przewrócił teatralnie oczami i zamknął za kobietą drzwi.

W salonie Cate już siedziała na kanapie i trzymała w jednej dłoni list od Alexandra, a drugą głaskała po łebku jego kota.

-Kim jest ten Alexander Lightwood—zapytała wzruszając sugestywnie brwiami—Nowy chłopak?

-Nawet go nie znam Cate—odpowiedział, siadając obok niej i wyrywając z jej dłoni papier.

-To co to za listy?—drążyła temat.

-To poprzedni właściciel. Zostawił mi list po wyprowadzce. I ja na niego naskoczyłem, za zrujnowanie mieszkania. A on napisał w nowym liście, że mieszkanie nie było zrujnowane, co więcej napisał kolory, które ja użyłem kilka dni temu.—kobieta patrzyła na mężczyznę ze zmieszaniem—Nie mam pojęcia co tu się dzieje. I nawet byłem w miejscu, gdzie podobno on teraz mieszka. I tam mieszka jakaś kobieta, która nigdy o nim nie słyszała. Ale co najdziwniejsze to, to, że on notorycznie pisze, że mamy rok 2008. Kiedy ja wiem, że jest 2006.

-To wszystko brzmi dziwnie—powiedziała po chwili kobieta, biorąc jeszcze raz do ręki list i bacznie go studiując.

-Co o tym myślisz Cate? Nie wydaje ci się to irracjonalne? Jak może pisać o czymś, co ja dopiero zrobiłem?—w głosie mężczyzny zdało się słyszeć niewiedzę i bezradność.

-Hmm…Wiesz, co powtarzają nam na zajęciach z filozofii?—Magnus spojrzał na kobietę pytającym wzrokiem—Czas to tylko pojęcie.

-Nie wmówisz mi, że koresponduję z facetem z przyszłości—wyrzucił ręce w górę w roztargnieniu—To niemożliwe, żebyśmy żyli w dwóch różnych latach. To niedorzeczne.

-Czyżby?

Catarina wskazała Magnusowi na końcówkę listu od Alexandra.

_Hmm…zastanowiło mnie to, że napisał pan datę 2006. Jeśli się panu rzeczywiście wydaje, że żyje pan w 2006 roku, to solennie radzę zaopatrzyć się w ciepłą kurtkę, szalik i czapkę, bo końcówka tamtego września była cholernie mroźna i sporo śniegu spadło. _

_Alec Lightwood._

Następnego poranka, gdy Magnus i Catarina pili poranną kawę i raczyli się tostami z wiśniowymi powidłami, nagle kobieta zwróciła uwagę mężczyzny na to, co się działo za oknem. Magnus niedowierzając podszedł bliżej okiennic i zszokowany patrzył na przestrzeń na podwórzu. Na drzewach w jego ogrodzie osadzone były niewielkie, białe płatki. I wtedy do Magnusa dotarło, że rzeczywiście zaczął padać śnieg. Jak to napisał Alec...

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Niestety nie wiem, kiedy dam wam kolejny, z racji tego, że czeka mnie jutro i w poniedziałek sympozjum do którego muszę się przygotować i to ostro, a w międzyczasie mam również 2 kolokwia... (kill me now). Także, wypatrujcie, bo nie jestem w stanie określić daty, kiedy dodam następny.

Uściski

Intoxic


	6. Czy to możliwe?

**A/N: Znalazłam trochę czasu wczoraj i et voila.**

**Demon-Lionka: Czy film? Mogłoby być ciekawie. **

**Blue Daisiess: Cóż jeszcze się nie znają, więc per pan jest stosownym sposobem na zwracanie się do siebie. O tak, to opowiadanie jest jak puzzle. **

**Roxxie: Czy to ten sam kot? Musisz się sama przekonać. **

**Kokosz: Alec zawsze się troszczy! Nie obawiaj się, niedługo Magnus zacznie inaczej zwracać się do Alec'a. ;) Haha, no tak Prezes Miau to odporna bestia.**

**Glittey Angel: Pomału oboje zaczynają dostrzegać, że coś jest nie tak.**

**Ach no i dziękuję wam wszystkim za życzenia z powodzeniem na kolokwiach i sympozjach. Trzymajcie kciuki za poniedziałkowy test z niemieckiego (kill me now)**

**Zapraszam na nowy. I szczerzę liczę na to, że się wam spodoba.**

* * *

**Rozdział V**

**"Czy to możliwe?"**

Magnus tępo gapił się przez okno na swój ogród, który już był pokryty dość sporą połacią białego puchu. Nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Skąd Alec mógł o tym wiedzieć? Przecież nie zapowiadali tego w pogodzie, tego Magnus był pewien. Może rzeczywiście Alexander żyje dwa lata w przód od niego. Ale czy to możliwe?

-Cholera—powiedziała Cate, stając obok Magnusa—Ten chłopak miał rację.

-Ale jak…to nie…-mówił wyraźnie skonfundowany tą sytuacją. Cóż nie było się czemu dziwić. Samo to, że zaczął myśleć, że może żyją w innych latach, było irracjonalne.—Przecież to nie…

-Maggie, wiesz…to jest możliwe…nie wiem jak, ale czemu nie?—rzuciła Cate.

Czemu nie? Pomyślał Magnus, następnie potrząsnął głową tak, że jego misternie ułożone włosy na żel, zaczęły się rozchodzić w różnych kierunkach. To było niemożliwe.

-Hej! Ziemia do Magnusa? Halo?—nagle mężczyzna zobaczył smukłą, bladą dłoń machającą mu przed oczami.

-O czym to…-zaczął—A tak, to niemożliwe.

-Może i nie, a może i tak—kobieta spojrzała na zegarek i automatycznie poprawiła swoją zieloną koszulę i czarny żakiet, przygłaszczając go to tu, to tam.—Idę na spotkanie z siostrą Ragnora. Obiecałam, że zjem z nią lunch, a jeszcze chciałabym kupić jej jakiś prezent na urodziny. To widzimy się później? Będę tak o koło 14. Będziesz już w domu?

-Tak, tylko zajrzę do pracowni ojca w porze lunchu i chwilę z nim porozmawiam.

-To do zobaczenia.

Kiedy Magnus został sam, jeszcze raz chwycił list od swojego tajemniczego korespondenta i ponownie go przeczytał. To wszystko wydawało mu się kompletną bajką, niedorzecznością. Przecież sama myśl, że żyją w innych latach zdawała się być idiotyzmem. Ale z drugiej strony coś w tym było, zastanawiał się Magnus. Bo skąd Alexander mógł wiedzieć takie rzeczy, które Magnus zrobił raptem kilka dni temu. Jak mógł je opisać. I jeszcze ta sytuacja z kotem? Skąd wiedział o zadrapaniach, które jego nowy towarzysz zrobił wczorajszego dnia? Jak to było możliwe?

Przez dłuższą chwilę mężczyzna wpatrywał się w papier. Wiele myśli kłębiło mu się w głowie. Nim się obejrzał, już chwytał płaszcz z haka w holu i pospiesznie go zakładał. W następnej chwili już stał na dworze, w mrozie i zbliżał się do skrzynki pocztowej. Nim się spostrzegł, już wyciągał z kieszeni płaszcza pióro, które zawsze nosił przy sobie, prezent od matki na ukończenie liceum. Z kieszeni spodni wyciągnął lekko zgnieciony biały, niewielki papier, i napisał na nim to, co nurtowało go od wczorajszej nocy.

_Skąd wiedziałeś, że spadnie śnieg? Jakim cudem żyjemy w dwóch różnych czasach? Czy to możliwe?_

Szybko włożył papier do skrzynki i obrócił się na pięcie, by wrócić do ciepłego mieszkania. Gdy już był przy drzwiach, usłyszał, że znacznik od jego skrzynki pocztowej został opuszczony…

* * *

Alec właśnie pakował książki do swojej skórzanej torby w klasie. Jeszcze żegnał się z nowymi uczniami, którzy o dziwo go polubili dość szybko.

-I pamiętajcie, praca domowa jest na środę. Macie dwa dni by opisać mi waszą ulubioną powieść—rzucił nauczyciel, szeroko uśmiechając się do grona nastolatek, które co rusz spoglądały na niego spod długich, gęstych rzęs i do nastolatków, którzy patrzyli na niego obojętnym wzrokiem. Alexander polubił swoją nową klasę. W mgnieniu oka polubił te dzieciaki. I vice versa. One też go polubiły, co było dla niego osobistym sukcesem, zważając na to, że miał w przeszłości problemy w kontaktach z ludźmi.

-Do widzenia Panie Lightwood!—rzuciła grupka dziewcząt, która jako ostatnia opuściła jego klasę, machając na pożegnanie.

Gdy opuszczał mury szkoły, jeszcze pożegnał się z Jem'em, który był nauczycielem historii. Mężczyzna nie mógł być wiele starszy od Alec'a. Może dzieliło ich trzy lata. Miał bardzo piękne, czekoladowe oczy, które urzekły Alec'a w pierwszym momencie. Ale wiedział także, że brunet ma żonę, bardzo miłą brunetkę, która często przychodziła do szkoły. Alec widział, ją dwa razy. Theresa Carstairs, lub Tessa, jak wolała, była bardzo sympatyczną i żywiołową młodą kobietą. Choć ostatnimi czasy oboje nosili żałobę po zmarłym przyjacielu.

Siedząc już w środku swojego samochodu, starego czarnego shevroletta z 65', którego kiedyś ocalił od zezłomowania i razem z bratem odnowili go, rozmyślał nad tym, co się stało poprzedniego dnia. A raczej nad tym, co przeczytał. List od nowego właściciela, a raczej od tajemniczego Magnusa Bane'a był dla niego istną zagadką. Jeszcze to do niego nie docierało. Jego umysł nie umiał rozwiązać tej zagadki. Czyżby to było możliwe? Czyżby mogli żyć w dwóch różnych czasach? Ale jakim cudem?

Nawet nie wiedział czemu, nie wiedział co go pchnęło do tego, a już kierował się do swojego starego domu na Brooklynie.

Będąc już przed znajomą białą, metalową bramką, Alec jak zwykle rozejrzał się po posesjach w sąsiedztwie. Za każdym razem gdy tu był, a ostatnimi czasy bywało to dość często, widywał któregoś z sąsiadów. Jednak dziś był sam. Otworzył bramkę i wszedł na swój były, chodnik z czerwonych i piaskowych kamieni i powoli ruszył w stronę skrzynki na listy, mając cichą nadzieję, na odpowiedź tajemniczego korespondenta. Gdy tylko był dostatecznie blisko, zauważył, że znacznik od skrzynki jest uniesiony ku górze.

Ostrożnie, ale jednocześnie z ogromną ciekawością i zniecierpliwieniem, otworzył skrzynkę, opuszczając znacznik jednocześnie. Ze środka wyciągnął zwykły biały papier z zapisanymi kilkoma słowami.

_Skąd wiedziałeś, że spadnie śnieg? Jakim cudem żyjemy w dwóch różnych czasach? Czy to możliwe?_

Przez dłuższą chwilę analizował zapis bardzo dokładnie. Słowa na kartce miały swego rodzaju sens, ale Alexander nie do końca mógł go zrozumieć. Im dłużej wpatrywał się w sklecone trzy zdania, tym więcej pytań sobie zadawał.

Czy to możliwe? Czy rzeczywiście mogą żyć w dwóch różnych czasach? Czy to ma sens?

_'Może to jest możliwe?'_ Alec pomyślał po dłuższej chwili.

Na jego usta wstąpił delikatny, niepewny uśmiech, kiedy sięgał do swojej torby po długopis. W następnym momencie już zapisywał odpowiedź, która z jednej strony wydawała się kompletnie irracjonalna, a jednocześnie wnosiła coś do jego umysłu, co dawała mu poczucie pewnego sensu.

Gdy tylko włożył kartkę do skrzynki, podniósł znacznik.

* * *

Kiedy Magnus zobaczył, że znacznik skrzynki został opuszczony, a po kilku chwilach znów podniesiony, automatycznie cofnął się do skrzynki. Pospiesznie ją otworzył i wyciągnął kartkę, którą tak niedawno włożył do środka. Teraz na papierze, tuż pod jego słowami, widniały trzy słowa, które wstrząsnęły nim niemało.

**_A czemu nie?_**

Mężczyzna zdezorientowany rozejrzał się dookoła. Nikogo nie było w pobliżu. Czy to było możliwe, że gdzieś tam Alexander, jakoś mu odpowiedział?

Instynktownie wyciągnął kolejny papier z kieszeni płaszcza i natychmiast napisał odpowiedź. Teraz czekał na odpowiedź, podnosząc znacznik od skrzynki.

* * *

Alec odchodził już w stronę swojego samochodu, gdy nagle usłyszał, jak znacznik od skrzynki pocztowej został opuszczony. Automatycznie obrócił się w stronę domu i na własne oczy zobaczył, jak po chwili znacznik się samodzielnie podnosi. Z ogromnym zdziwieniem na twarzy podbiegł do skrzynki i pospiesznie ją otworzył. W środku była nowa kartka z zapisanym jednym zdaniem.

_Jakkolwiek irracjonalnie to brzmi, to chyba prawda._

Alexander rozglądał się dookoła siebie, by dostrzec tajemniczą osobę, która pisała do niego. Gdy nie zauważył nikogo, szybko zapisał swoje pytanie.

* * *

Magnus z pewną ekscytacją i wciąż niedowierzaniem, oczekiwał na opuszczenie znacznika i ponowne podniesienie. Jakkolwiek to było irracjonalne, stawało się to dla niego coraz bardziej realne, co więcej czuł się oniemiały przez to.

I w tym momencie znacznik został opuszczony i minutę później podniesiony.

Na usta Bane'a wstąpił szczery uśmiech, a w jego oczach malowało się niewielkie podekscytowanie. Cóż, nie co dzień miał do czynienia z takowym zjawiskiem. I coraz bardziej, choć z trudem było mu to przyznać, podobało mu się to. Wyciągnął papier ze skrzynki i odczytał na głos wiadomość.

-Gdzie jestem?—w głosie mężczyzny zdało się wyczuć zaskoczenie i zmieszanie. Nie takiego pytania się spodziewał.

Natychmiastowo napisał odpowiedź, trzęsąc się z zimna.

* * *

Gdy Alec przeczytał kolejną odpowiedź zaczął kręcić głową.

-Na Brooklynie, przed domem—powiedział niepewnie i dodał sam od siebie—Bez żartów.

Pokręcił głową, najwyraźniej odrzucając od siebie tę irracjonalną sytuację i ruszył w stronę samochodu.

Będąc już w swoim mieszkaniu i sprawdzając testy, które musiał przeprowadzić w klasie juniorów z polecenia pana Roberts'a, Alec nie mógł przestać myśleć o tajemniczym Magnusie i o ich sytuacji. Przytłoczony myślami o korespondencie, odsunął sprawdziany, i wyciągnął z torby wszystkie listy, które napisał do niego Magnus Bane. Ponownie zaczął je analizować, słowo po słowie, szukając w nich jakiegokolwiek sensu, gdy jego biały, mały kot, którego znalazł na Brooklynie, ocierał się o jego nogi. Sama myśl o tym, że może to być możliwe była niedorzeczna i irracjonalna. A jednak pisali ze sobą. Jednak mieli ze sobą pewien kontakt. Czy rzeczywiście mogli żyć w dwóch różnych czasach? Czy to jest możliwe?

A czemu nie? Nagle pomyślał Alec, i z tą myślą wrócił do testów.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Czekam na szczere opinie.

Kolejny prawdopodobnie we wtorek lub środę.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze/polubienia/śledzenia

Uściski

Intoxic


	7. Może powinniśmy się sobie przedstawić?

**A/N: Obiecałam, więc proszę. **

**Kokosz: Przecież, ja uwielbiam tak urywać akcję! Co do Tessy i Jem'a, to oni nie będą mieli dużej roli w opowiadaniu, nie jak Cate i Ragnor, aczkolwiek pojawią się jeszcze kilka razy ale przelotnie. Ach! I trzymanie kciuków pomogło! Dzięki!**

**Roxxie: Tak, niedługo się pojawi praca Magnusa i więcej o jego życiu osobistym. I tak, będzie impreza, którą Magnus pomoże zaplanować. **

**Glittery Angel: Pisali do siebie w tym samym momencie, ale każdy w swoich latach. **

**Demon-Lionka: Nie omieszkam sprawdzić tego serialu. **

**Zapraszam na nowy. **

* * *

**Rozdział VI**

**"Może powinniśmy się sobie przedstawić?"**

-Ja uważam, że Juliusz Cezar to znakomity dramat o zazdrości, lojalności, zdradzie i miłości. I jest jednym z lepszych dzieł Szekspira.

Alec starał się skupić na mowie swojej uczennicy, ale jego myśli były odległe. Przez cały tydzień rozmyślał o Magnusie. Był coraz bardziej zaintrygowany nie tylko jego postacią, ale także sytuacją w jakiej się znaleźli. I często się łapał na myśleniu o tym mężczyźnie. Nie rozumiał, co go do niego ciągnęło, ale wiedział, że cokolwiek to jest, jest to silne. Nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego jest nim tak zafascynowany. Przecież nic o nim nie wiedział. I może to był błąd? Może powinni się poznać?

-Może powinniśmy sobie opowiedzieć o sobie?—wymamrotał pod nosem, zyskując zmieszane spojrzenie od blond nastolatki, stojącej obok jego biurka

-Amm…Kontynuuj proszę Suzy—dodał trochę głośniej, starając się powstrzymać rumieniec wstydu, który powoli wkradał się na jego policzki.

-A więc Juliusz Cezar…-zaczęła blondynka, a Alec znów pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach.

Najbardziej ze wszystkiego intrygowało go to, jak Magnus wygląda. Po literach jakie pisał…te wręcz kaligraficzne pismo, zawijasy jakie robił…przez to wydawał się Alec'owi dystyngowanym i obeznanym człowiekiem. Może był literatą, jak on sam? Nagle pragnienie poznania tajemniczego korespondenta wzrosło w młodym nauczycielu. I w tym momencie podjął decyzję, że zaproponuje Magnusowi, aby się sobie odpowiednio przedstawili. Na samą tą myśl, na usta młodego Lightwood'a wstąpił nieśmiały uśmiech.

-Dziękuję za uwagę—nagle powiedziała Suzy, a klasa zaczęła jej bić brawo. Alec jakby obudzony z transu, teraz bardziej się zawstydził i nerwowo zaczął uśmiechać się do nastolatki, która ze zniecierpliwieniem oczekiwała na swoją notę.

-Dziękuję Suzy, było znakomicie. Dostajesz piątkę—rzucił Alexander i rozejrzał się po Sali—To kto następny?

Gdy kolejny uczeń wygłaszał swoje przemówienie, Alec mimowolnie wyciągnął z torby czysty papier i skrzętnie zaczął spisywać swoje słowa.

* * *

Magnus przechadzał się właśnie z Catariną i Ragnorem, który dwa dni temu dołączył do nich, ulicami Manhattanu. Byli w drodze po odbiór rodzinnego portretu Magnusa, gdy nagle Cate go szturchnęła dość mocno.

-Co?—powiedział, masując swój prawy bok.

-Ciacho po drugiej stronie ulicy—rzuciła kobieta, nieznacznie nakierowując przyjaciela.

-Co? Gdzie?—Magnus rozglądał się na boki i na przed siebie, ale nie zauważył nikogo ładnego.

Mężczyzna przyjrzał się bardziej osobom po drugiej stronie ulicy. Zauważył brunetkę, na oko trzydziestoletnią z dzieckiem, które uparcie wyrywało się z jej uścisku. Dostrzegł parę w kwiecie wieku, trzymających się za ręce i wyglądających na zakochanych. I wtedy jego oczy ujrzały jego.

Miał na sobie lekko wytarty, czarny płaszcz, skórzaną torbę przewieszoną przez ramię, jasne jeansy, czarne buty zimowe. Jego czarne włosy opadały mu na twarz, więc Magnus nie był w stanie dostrzec niczego więcej. I wtedy chłopak odgarnął włosy do tyłu i projektant dostrzegł parę przepięknych niebieskich oczu, głębokich jak ocean. Choć stał w dość dużej odległości od chłopaka, który nie mógł być wiele młodszy od niego, idealnie zauważył kolor jego oczu. Cóż niecodziennie mógł dostrzec takie piękno. A taka kombinacja była jego ulubioną. Jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się chłopakowi po drugiej stronie ulicy, coraz bardziej czując pragnienie pójścia i zagadania do niego, ale wtedy zauważył, jak jakaś brunetka rzuciła mu się na szyję. Chłopak był widocznie szczęśliwy na jej widok, co od razu spaliło entuzjazm Magnusa. Obrócił się i dogonił swoich przyjaciół, jeszcze rzucając szybkie spojrzenie przez ramię pięknemu chłopakowi po drugiej stronie ulicy.

-Ma dziewczynę—rzucił Magnus, wyraźnie posmutniałym tonem

-I ty też masz—dodał Ragnor, posyłając projektantowi znaczące spojrzenie—Chciałbym ci przypomnieć, że właśnie ta dziewczyna przyjeżdża dziś do Nowego Jorku.

-Tak wiem—głos Bane'a wcale nie pałał entuzjazmem na tę wieść. Z jednej strony cieszył się, albo zdawało mu się, że się cieszy, na wieść, że Camille przylatuje. A z drugiej wcale nie chciał by przyjeżdżała. Czuł się o wiele lepiej bez niej.

-Hej—zaczęła Cate, łapiąc w mocny uścisk dłoń Magnusa—Wszystko w porządku?

-Tak—powiedział po chwili i posłał jej ciepły uśmiech, gdy stanęli przed drzwiami pracowni Jocelyn Fray-Garoway.

Dwie godziny później Magnus już wrócił na Brooklyn. Trzymając klucze od mieszkania w ustach i oddychając ciężko od ciężaru obrazu, skierował się do swojego mieszkania. Kątem oka zauważył, że znacznik od skrzynki na listy jest podniesiony ku górze. Momentalnie na jego usta wkradł się szeroki uśmiech. Może ten dzień nie jest do końca stracony? Pomyślał Magnus otwierając z trudem drzwi od mieszkania. Postawił ostrożnie portret na podłodze, opierając go o szafę. W następnym momencie poczuł ocieranie się o jego prawą nogę. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył swojego białego kota. Magnus podrapał go za uszami i wtedy przypomniał sobie o skrzynce na listy. W zawrotnie szybkim tempie, praktycznie wybiegł z domu i skierował się po korespondencję. Czując swego rodzaju ekscytację. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że dziś znajdzie w skrzynce list od Alexandra. Cały tydzień nie miał od niego żadnej wiadomości, co poniekąd wpłynęło na jego paskudny humor. Nie wiedział, czemu tak reaguje na to, czemu ma takie odczucia. Przecież nawet nie znał tego mężczyzny. Przecież ten Alexander mógł być 50-letnim facetem z laską, albo jakimś jeszcze starszym mężczyzną. Jednak Magnus odczuwał do niego jakiś dziwny, niezrozumiały pociąg. Często w minionym tygodniu łapał się na tym, że z wytęsknieniem czekał i wpatrywał się, czy czasem znacznik od skrzynki nie jest podniesiony ku górze. Pragnął kontaktu z nim. I nie był pewien dlaczego.

Biorąc trzy głębokie wdechy, Magnus powoli otworzył skrzynkę. Niepewnie sięgnął do środka by wyczuć, czy jest coś nowego. Nagle jego dłoń natrafiła na znajome kształty i fakturę koperty. Radość go powoli ogarniała, gdy ostrożnie wyciągał ją na zewnątrz. Jego serce zaczęło przyspieszać, gdy tylko przeczytał swoje nazwisko na niej. Z uśmiechem na twarzy wrócił do mieszkania. Gdy tylko usiadł na kanapie w salonie na swojej beżowej kanapie, jego kot automatycznie wskoczył na jego kolana i zaczął się przypatrywać kopercie w ręku właściciela.

-To od Alexandra—powiedział Magnus z radością i otworzył kopertę. Ze środka wyciągnął, jak zwykle pięknie zapisany biały papier.

**_Nowy Jork, Manhattan, 29.09.2008,_**

**_Drogi Panie Bane,_**

**_Na samym początku…przepraszam, że się nie odzywałem, ale musiałem sobie to wszystko poukładać w głowie. Miał pan rację, to jest irracjonalne, ale zdaje się prawdziwe. _**

**_Chciałbym panu zaproponować, abyśmy się sobie przedstawili? Skoro korespondujemy ze sobą._**

**_Na imię mi Alexander, ale wolę gdy ludzie zwracają się do mnie Alec. Jestem studentem ostatniego roku literatury porównawczej na Uniwersytecie w Pensylwanii. Obecnie pracuję jako nauczyciel literatury w liceum na Manhattanie, oczywiście jako zastępstwo na jakiś czas. Staram się wpoić w dzieciaki miłość do literatury, choć nie wiem, czy dobrze mi to wychodzi. _**

**_Tyle o mnie._**

**_Alec _**

On jest studentem, Magnus głupawo uśmiechał się na swoje myśli. A więc pisze z młodym chłopakiem. Alexander, Alec…nie, Alexander! Gdy Magnus wymawiał jego pełne imię, zauważył z jaką lekkością i pewną tajemniczością to robił. Teraz w umyśle Bane'a pojawiało się wiele obrazów przystojnych mężczyzn, jakich widział, ale jakoś żadnego nie mógł dopasować do swojego korespondenta. Zapragnął go ujrzeć i poznać w rzeczywistości, ale na to jeszcze było za wcześnie. Nie wiedział przecież tak wiele o nim. Musieli się poznać przez listy na początku.

Bane ruszył do swojego gabinetu i wyciągnął błękitną papeterię, którą jeszcze skropił wodą o zapachu drzewa sandałowego. Następnie przystąpił do napisania czegoś o sobie.

Kilkanaście minut później Magnus wkładał list do skrzynki i uniósł znacznik ku górze. Gdy zwrócił się w stronę bramki, która została otwarta i ujrzał swojego gościa.

-Witaj Magnusie—blondynka w czerwonym płaszczu szeroko się uśmiechała do niego, ciągnąc walizkę za sobą. Gdy znalazła się dostatecznie blisko Bane'a, postawiła bagaż i rzuciła się na szyję mężczyźnie—Tęskniłam za tobą.

-Ja za tobą też Cammie—starał się wypowiadać z entuzjazmem i radością, ale z trudem mu to przychodziło.

Po chwili odwzajemnił uścisk, a kobieta spojrzała w jego złoto-zielone oczy. W następnym momencie już składała namiętny pocałunek na jego ustach. Kilkanaście sekund później odsunęli się od siebie i Magnus posłał kobiecie ciepły uśmiech, gdy ta splotła ich palce. Kiedy projektant otworzył drzwi mieszkania i przepuścił pierwszą Camille, usłyszał dźwięk, którego wyczekiwał od tygodnia.

Znacznik skrzynki pocztowej został opuszczony.

* * *

Alec pospiesznie wyciągnął list ze skrzynki i w równie szybkim tempie wrócił do swojego samochodu, by uniknąć kolejnej długiej rozmowy z panią Stevenson.

Jadąc na Manhattan zastanawiał się, co Magnus mu odpisał. Cały dzień miał wrażenie, że zżerają go nerwy przez to. Starał się elokwentnie napisać coś o sobie, żeby mu zaimponować choć trochę. Alec nawet nie wiedział, czemu chce mu zaimponować, skoro nawet nie wie, jak on wygląda. Co więcej nie wie ile ma lat. A jeśli to jakiś starszy mężczyzna? Takie pytania kłębiły się w jego umyśle przez cały dzień.

Będąc już w mieszkaniu odkrył, że ma gości.

-Siema stary—rzucił blondyn dopijając resztkę zielonego napoju ze szklanki—Izzy mnie wpuściła. Musimy pogadać.

-O czym Jace?—zapytał Alec, wieszając swój płaszcz i torbę na haku w przedpokoju, jednocześnie rozglądając się za kotem—Coś zrobił Prezesowi?

-Nic nie zrobiłem temu chomikowi—powiedział blondyn, otwierając lodówkę i wyciągając z niej cztery butelki piwa—Musimy na serio pogadać bracie.

-Po pierwsze, Prezes to kot, a nie chomik, a po drugie…-nie dokończył, bo nagle z jego sypialni wybiegło zwierzę, zapewne zaalarmowane tym, że jego pan wrócił do domu.

Alec wziął w ramiona swojego małego przyjaciela i usiadł na kanapie obok swojego brata. Popatrzył kątem oka na blondyna i zobaczył jego wyraz twarzy, od razu wiedział, że to coś poważnego. Jace nie codziennie miał trzęsące się ręce i wyraz niepewności na twarzy. Alec zaczął na poważnie się zastanawiać, co też mogło wprowadzić w taki stan jego młodszego brata.

-Jace co się dzieje?—Alec zapytał, ostrożnie zsuwając Prezesa Miau na podłogę. Jace otworzył jedną z butelek i podał bratu, po czym otworzył kolejną dla siebie.—Jace? Jonathanie Lightwood?!

-Nienawidzę, gdy zwracają się do mnie Jonathan—wydusił z siebie blondyn, biorąc pokaźny łyk napoju alkoholowego. –Chodzi o mnie i Clary.

-Jace…nie…-Alec zaczął zaniepokojonym tonem.

-Nie, nie! Nie rozstaliśmy się—chłopak rzucił szybko, uspokajając bruneta—Tylko…tylko ostatnio dużo myślałem o naszym związku…i cholera…nie wiem…

-Jace?—blondyn spojrzał na Alec'a pytającym wzrokiem—Czy ty chcesz się jej oświadczyć?

-Tak—młodszy Lightwood powiedział to tak cicho, że Alec przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że sobie to wymyślił. Ale wtedy Jace potwierdził swoje słowa ruchem głowy.

-To wspaniale!—Alec rzucił radosnym tonem—Cieszę się ogromnie. Zasługujecie na to. Kochacie się i jesteście parą już od liceum Jace. W końcu ten dzień musiał nadejść. Masz już 22 lata Jace, chyba czas pomyśleć o wspólnej przyszłości z Clarissą.

-Przestań mówisz jak mama—Alec wymownie przewrócił oczami i spojrzał na swojego brata, który był pogrążony w rozmyślaniach—Wiesz…przypomniało mi się, jaki cyrk zrobiła przy twoim ślubie…znaczy jak planowali z Robertem i rodzicami Aline…no wiesz…

-Stare dzieje Jace—powiedział brunet, odrzucając od siebie przerażające wspomnienia—I tak bym się z nią nie ożenił.

-Trzeba było powiedzieć rodzicom, że jesteś gejem wcześniej, a nie, gdy powiedzieli, że masz wziąć ślub z Aline.

-Nie ważne—zrobił chwilę przerwy—Nie wracajmy do tego. Wróćmy do ciebie i Clary. Więc chcesz się jej oświadczyć?—Jace przytaknął—Więc co cię powstrzymuje?

-Bo boję się, że mnie odrzuci…-Jace wyszeptał niepewnie—Ostatnio jest strasznie oddalona, nie mówi mi wszystkiego. I nie wiem co mam robić. Mówię ci w naszym mieszkaniu można kroić ponurą atmosferę siekierą.

-Och bracie—Alec przybliżył się do Jace'a i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu—Wiesz, że Jocelyn i Clary mają teraz ciężki czas. Czy nie mówiłeś mi, że ostatnio bardzo dobry znajomy ich rodziny zmarł? Czy on nie przyjaźnił się też z Clary?

-Tak…zapominam jak ten gość się nazywał, Mark, Michael…jakoś na M w gruncie rzeczy.—Jace ziewnął głośno, czemu nie można było się dziwić, gdyż już był późny wieczór—To co mam zrobić?

-Poczekaj jeszcze trochę. Pozwól jej wrócić do siebie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie martw się na zapas braciszku.—stwierdził lekkim tonem nauczyciel i podniósł się z kanapy, by odnieść puste butelki po alkoholu do kuchni. Gdy wrócił do salonu, zauważył, że jego brat zasnął na kanapie. Alec nakrył blondyna zielonym kocem i sam udał się do sypialni.

Gdy wyszedł spod prysznica i ubrał się w swoje flanelowe spodnie od piżamy, przypomniał sobie o liście, który przywiózł ze sobą. Położył się na swoim podwójnym łóżku i wyciągnął list z koperty. Już na samą myśl, że Magnus do niego napisał, serce mu przyspieszyło. Czekał na tę odpowiedź kilka godzin. I choć trudno było to przyznać, z każdą minutą oczekiwania na jego odpowiedź, Alec coraz bardziej był podekscytowany i jednocześnie zniecierpliwiony.

Delikatnie rozłożył błękitny papier, jednocześnie do jego nozdrzy doleciał intrygujący zapach drzewa sandałowego i zaczął czytać.

_Nowy Jork, Brooklyn, 29.09.2006_

_Drogi Alexandrze, _

_Wybaczam to, że nie odzywałeś się do mnie. Przyznaję, ja też musiałem sobie wszystko to poukładać w głowie. Jeszcze nie do końca wszystko rozumiem, ale cieszę się, że ze sobą piszemy._

_Na samym początku, przejdźmy na Ty. Masz tak pięknie imię, że z przyjemnością wolę zwracać się do ciebie Alexandrze niż per pan. _

_A więc jesteś studentem i nauczycielem? Cóż, ja jestem projektantem wnętrz i architektem, choć zdecydowanie wolę projektować wnętrza niż całe domy. Mam 24 lata. Niedawno skończyłem studia architektoniczne w Londynie i wróciłem do domu. Teraz staram się otworzyć własne biuro projektowe tu, w Nowym Jorku. Chciałbym aby mi się poszczęściło. _

_Wiesz, powinienem cię przeprosić, za te oskarżenia odnośnie mieszkania. Bardzo cię przepraszam. _

_Mam nadzieję, że teraz nie będziesz zwlekał tydzień z napisaniem do mnie, mój drogi Alexandrze._

_Magnus_

_PS. Jeśli jesteś w 2008, to gdzie byłeś w moim roku?_

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Czekam na wasze opinie.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze/polubienia/śledzenia.

Zaczęłam pisać już kolejny, ale nie jestem pewna kiedy go skończę, więc nowy dodam przy dobrych wiatrach jeśli nie w niedzielę, to we wtorek już na 100%! Obiecuję! Musicie mnie zrozumieć, przed świętami mam masę roboty, plus zajęłam się też pisaniem czegoś, co prawdopodobnie jeszcze dziś będziecie mogli przeczytać, ewentualnie jutro. Więc nie omieszkajcie zajrzeć na polską sekcję Darów Anioła na ff.

Uściski

Intoxic


	8. Nie wspominałeś

**A/N: Proszę bardzo, jak obiecałam.**

**Kokosz: Od teraz będzie się dziać! To był Alec i Izzy. Oj wpadną na siebie, a może raczej...spotkają sie. Co do Rocznicy: Cieszę się, że podobało się. Czy będzie więcej? To zależy od weny i naszego czasu, ale niemniej jednak podobało nam się obu pisanie tego. PS. Magnus byłby dumny, że używasz BROKATU! PS. Jakbyś była zainteresowana, to jestem otwarta na każdą współpracę przy RP z każdym. Tylko trzeba mieć pomysł. Więc jakbyś chciała to zapraszam na chomikuj i pogadamy. ;) Dziękujemy za życzenia z weną.**

**Roxxie: To "Ciacho" to był Alec a dziewczyna to Izzy. Przecież nie cieszyłby się tak na widok Aline. JALEC się jeszcze pojawi. Musiałam w końcu użyć "My darling" Co do rocznicy: Cieszę się, że się podobało. I tak, ja byłam Magnusem a Ola Aleciem, Stąd nieprzyzwoite myśli o krawacie. Nie wiedziałyśmy, że dojdzie do oświadczyn. Jedyne co wiedziałyśmy to, to, że kolacja jest w restauracji. A reszta wyszła "w praniu". Czy będzie więcej? Zobaczymy. DZiękujemy za życzenia z weną.**

**Glittery Angel: Suzy z pewnością mówiła same ciekawe rzeczy. Dziewczyna to Izzy. Czy się spotkają? PRzekonasz się. Odnośnie rocznicy: Tak, ja byłam Magnusem. No musiałam urwać w takim momencie. To opowiadanie nei było "M". Czy więcej? Możliwe że kiedyś tam w przyszłości się coś pojawi. I dziękujemy za życzenia z weną. **

**A teraz zapraszam na nowy i miłego czytania.**

* * *

**Rozdział VII**

**"Nie wspominałeś, że jesteś tak nieziemsko przystojny"**

Magnus ze zdenerwowaniem i roztargnieniem prowadził samochód. Na samą myśl spotkania, które miało się odbyć, zlewały go siódme poty, a jego żołądek wykonywał swoistą arię. Nie wiedział czemu się tak stresuje, przecież to nie było nic wielkiego. A jednak nie mógł uspokoić własnego ciała.

-Uspokój się Magnus—powiedziała łagodnie kobieta, kładąc swoją dłoń na dłoni mężczyzny—Wszystko będzie dobrze. Twój ojciec mnie polubi.

Tak. Tego Magnus był pewien. Wiedział, że jego ojciec wręcz pokocha Camille i nie tylko za wygląd. Pokocha ją jak własne dziecko, tylko dlatego, że „wyleczyła" Magnusa z jego dziwnych fantazji i odstępstw, jak to Steven lubił podkreślać. Co do tego Magnus nie miał wątpliwości. Co go bardziej obawiało to, to, że ojciec zacznie snuć przyszłościowe plany dla syna i zechce by Camille została nową panią Bane. A tego Magnus nie mógł sobie wyobrazić. Nie widział siebie przed ołtarzem z blondynką, przyrzekających sobie miłość i wierność dopóki śmierć ich nie rozłączy. To nie jej chciał to przyrzekać. To nie z nią chciał się wiązać na dobre i na złe.

-Z pewnością cię polubi Camille—stwierdził oddalonym tonem Bane, kiedy zatrzymał samochód pod nowym mieszkaniem ojca w Midtown.

Steven Bane mieszkał w wieżowcu, a nawet w drapaczu chmur można byłoby powiedzieć, na osiemnastym piętrze, gdzie oprócz mieszkania mieściła się także jego pracownia architektoniczna. Będąc już w windzie, Magnus starał się opanować i choć z udawaną radością spotkać się z ojcem. Nie planował tego spotkania. W gruncie rzeczy wcale go nie chciał. Nie miał zamiaru przedstawiać ojcu Camille. I gdyby tylko Ragnorowi nie wymsknęło się to, że blondynka przyjeżdża, podczas zeszłotygodniowej kolacji w restauracji, Magnus by tego uniknął. Czego tak bardzo pragnął. Przez ostatnie trzy dni, odkąd Camille przybyła, Magnus czuł się nieswojo, jakby nie mógł być sobą ani robić swobodnie tego, co chciał. A przede wszystkim chciał korespondować z Alexandrem. Ostatnimi dniami coraz częściej o nim myślał. W głowie rozważał kilka sposobów na to, jak przedstawić swoją propozycję. Bane długo nad tym myślał, aż w końcu podjął decyzję, że chciałby się spotkać, lub choćby przez chwilę ujrzeć Alexandra w rzeczywistości. I właśnie stojąc przed drzwiami od mieszkania ojca, podjął ostateczną decyzję.

-Magnus, jak miło cię widzieć—powiedział starszy mężczyzna z siwymi włosami i brodą, szeroko uśmiechając się do młodej pary—A ty musisz być Camille.

-Tato, proszę poznaj, Camille Belcourt, moja dziewczyna—Magnus starał się to wypowiedzieć w miarę radosnym tonem, jak wymagała tego etyka, ale jego umysł miał inne wyobrażenie o tym—Cammie, proszę poznaj, mój ojciec.

-Steven Bane. To przyjemność poznać damę, która zawładnęła sercem mego, jedynego syna.—Starszy Bane zaprosił dwójkę do środka i zaprowadził wprost do jadalni.

Magnus nie lubił nowego mieszkania ojca. Było zimne i ponure. Brak w nim było rodzinnego ciepła, które mężczyzna pamiętał ze swoich dziecinnych lat. Na ścianach nie było żadnych zdjęć, ani jego ani jego matki. Jedynym dowodem na to, że Magnus mógł uchodzić za jego syna, był oprawiony w ramkę dyplom ukończenia studiów architektonicznych z wyróżnieniem, który Magnus wysłał ojcu pół roku temu, gdy skończył studiować w Londynie.

Kolację jedli w spokoju i przyjemnej atmosferze. Steven okazjonalnie pytał Camille o jej życie, rodzinę i plany na przyszłość. Zwykła, oficjalna rozmowa z partnerką syna.

-A więc Camille—zaczął Steven, patrząc na zielonooką blondynkę, która zgodnie z etykietą odłożyła sztućce i spojrzała mu w oczy—Magnus wspominał, że studiowałaś kulturoznawstwo.

-Tak, to prawda proszę pana

-Proszę, mów mi Steven, w końcu wkrótce z pewnością zostaniemy rodziną—na te słowa Magnus zakrztusił się kawałkiem homara, którego właśnie spożywał. Camille wciąż zszokowana z pokaźną siłą uderzyła go w plecy. Gdy w końcu doszedł do siebie, dopił do końca białe wino z kieliszka i spojrzał wymownie na ojca. Starał się zrozumieć, czy ojciec mówił to na poważnie.

-Słucham?!—wydusił z siebie w dość podirytowanym tonie—Jaką rodziną?

-Magnus zajmij swoje miejsce, tak nie wypada zachowywać się przy stole—ojciec Magnusa przeszedł w swój zimny oficjalny ton. Ponownie spojrzał na Camille i uśmiechnął się do niej.—Moja droga mam nadzieję, że wkrótce poznam twoich rodziców, wszystko trzeba zorganizować…

-O nie!—Magnus ponownie podniósł się z krzesła i zezłoszonym wzrokiem spojrzał na ojca—Nie ożenię się z nią, bo ty tego chcesz! Nie będziesz mi dyktował, jak mam postępować w swoim życiu! Jestem dorosły! Jeśli będę chciał wziąć z nią ślub, zrobię to z własnej woli ojcze! A teraz…kolacja była wyborna, ale musimy już iść. Do widzenia ojcze.

Magnus dość szybko opuścił mieszkanie ojca, chwilę za nim wyszła Camille. Będąc w windzie, Bane starał się uspokoić swoje emocje. Spodziewał się, że ojciec wysnuje taki pomysł. Ale nie musiał tego mówić to przy Camille. Praktycznie obwieścił, że mają się pobrać i to niedługo. To było nie do przyjęcia. Nie dla projektanta. On nie zamierzał postępować tak, jak ojciec mu dyktował.

-Nie sądzisz, że zachowałeś się trochę za ostro w stosunku do Stevena?—powiedziała nagle Camille.

-Nie. Posłuchaj mnie, on to zrobił specjalnie. Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego namawia mnie na ślub z tobą?—kobieta spojrzała na niego pytającym wzrokiem—Bo nie może przyjąć do wiadomości, że jestem biseksualny. Nie może pojąć tego, że lubię też facetów. I dla niego jesteś moim wybawieniem.

-A czy to takie złe?—Magnus spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem—Czy to takie złe byś przestał wierzyć, że jesteś biseksualny i założył rodzinę? Czy to złe?

-Przepraszam?! Camille…-Bane potrząsnął głową w roztargnieniu—Przecież doskonale wiedziałaś, że jestem biseksualny i że sypiam też z facetami, kiedy się wiązaliśmy. Cholera, przecież zanim zostaliśmy parą, widziałaś mnie w łóżku z Woolsey'em!

-Myślałam, że ci przeszło, po tym jak związałeś się ze mną—dodała swoim wytwornym głosem—Twój ojciec chce dobrze dla ciebie. Zrozum to. Powiedział mi to.

-Co ci powiedział?—zapytał, gdy wychodzili z budynku w stronę parkingu.—Camille?

-Że chciałby, abyś się ze mną ożenił i żebyśmy mieli dzieci. Chciałby mieć wnuki.

Magnus wybuchnął śmiechem i strażnik parkingu spojrzał na niego zmieszanym wzrokiem. Po kilku minutach udało mu się opanować i popatrzył na blondynkę, która czekała na niego obok jego samochodu.

-Poważnie ci to powiedział?—Camille przytaknęła—Super…mógł od razu powiedzieć, że chce bym zrobił ci dziecko. Nie musiał od razu wspominać o ślubie.

Wracali na Brooklyn w ciszy, oboje pochłonięci myślami. Magnus widział, że Camille okazjonalnie pisała do kogoś wiadomości, ale jakoś specjalnie się tym nie przejął. Mogła robić co chciała. Otwierając bramkę do swojego domu, Magnus automatycznie spojrzał w stronę skrzynki na listy, której znacznik był podniesiony. Jego humor od razu się poprawił na myśl, że najprawdopodobniej w środku czeka na niego list od Alexandra.

-Och, jakieś listy przyszły do ciebie—rzuciła Camille i ruszyła w stronę domu. Magnus dał jej klucze, a sam zatrzymał się przy skrzynce i zaczekał, aż blondynka zniknie za drzwiami.

Gdy tak się stało, Bane pospiesznie otworzył klapę od skrzynki i wyciągnął stertę ulotek. Przejrzał je i od razu wyrzucił, aż natrafił na kopertę z jego nazwiskiem. Cieszył się, że dziś nie było chłodno, więc usiadł na werandzie i wyciągnął list z koperty.

**_Nowy Jork, Manhattan, 3.10.2008. _**

**_Drogi Magnusie,_**

**_Przepraszam znów za to, że tyle mi zabrała odpowiedź, ale mam chwilowe problemy rodzinne i sporo zajęć w szkole._**

**_Teraz już rozumiem, dlaczego dom był urządzony w takim stylu. To wszystko twoja robota? Muszę przyznać, że spisałeś się na medal. Znajomi zazdrościli mi tego miejsca._**

**_Pytałeś, gdzie byłem w 2006._**

**_A więc tamtej jesieni, dopiero co wróciłem na jakiś czas do Nowego Jorku z Pensylwanii, z drugiego roku studiów. I pamiętam, że byłem zaskoczony tym paskudnym mrozem i śniegiem. Wtedy też zacząłem się obracać więcej na terenie Brooklynu, choć nie z przyjemnych przyczyn. Ale cóż…_**

**_Hmm…może zechciałbyś mi trochę pomóc? A właściwie spełnić moją prośbę?_**

**_Skoro jesteś w 2006, mógłbyś coś dla mnie zrobić?_**

Następnego dnia w porannych godzinach, Magnus zjawił się na Grand Central Station, tak jak Alexander go prosił. Dwa razy sprawdzał, o której planowo i skąd odjedzie pociąg do Pensylwanii i teraz czekał. Miał dziś zobaczyć po raz pierwszy Alexandra. Oczywiście Bane zadbał o swój wygląd, zakładając obcisłe skórzane spodnie, limonkowy t-shirt, który przylegał do jego klatki piersiowej. Włosy ułożył w kolce, zrobił odpowiedni makijaż i nałożył brokat na włosy. Oczywiście nie za dużo, nie chcąc przestraszyć Alexandra. Z jednej strony bał się tego spotkania. Bał się, że Alexander weźmie go za dziwoląga.

-Masz wszystko Alec?—usłyszał nagle i jego serce przyspieszyło. Powoli obrócił się i ujrzał go.

Alec okazał się być wysokim, czarnowłosym chłopakiem z pięknymi, niesamowitymi niebieskimi oczami. Magnus nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Na sam jego widok coś dziwnego działo się z jego ciałem. Robiło mu się dziwnie gorąco. Nie spodziewał się, że Alec będzie tak nieziemsko przystojny.

Magnus obserwował scenę, która się rozgrywała przed nim. Kobieta, a raczej dziewczyna, która towarzyszyła Alexandrowi wydawała się dziwnie znajoma Magnusowi. Jej czarne włosy i czekoladowe oczy przywoływały coś w umyśle projektanta, ale nie mógł rozgryźć co to było. Dziewczyna mocno ściskała dłoń Alec'a, który teraz położył tajemnicze granatowe pudełeczko na ławce.

-Wszystko Aline, nie martw się—głos Alexandra był jak miód dla uszu Magnusa. –Wrócę za dwa miesiące. Do zobaczenia.

I wtedy Aline rzuciła się na szyję Alexandrowi. Chłopak mocno ją trzymał w uścisku. Po krótkiej chwili, z interkomu wygłoszona została informacja, że pociąg odjeżdża za minutę. Alec wziął swoją torbę w rękę i uśmiechnął się do kobiety. A ta wpiła się namiętnie w jego usta. Magnus dostrzegł, że Alexander odwzajemnił pocałunek z równą namiętnością, na co serce Bane'a nie zareagowało zbyt dobrze. Alec pożegnał się z kobietą, która już odchodziła. Gdy przechodził obok Magnusa, projektant posłał mu jeden ze swoich flirtowych uśmieszków i mrugnął do niego. Młody chłopak oblał się pokaźnym rumieńcem i szybko wsiadł do pociągu. I w tym momencie Magnus przypomniał sobie o pudełeczku. Wrócił do ławki i szybko je chwycił. Niestety nim zdążył się obrócić pociąg ruszył. Bane dostrzegł, że Alexander spogląda na niego przez okno pociągowe.

Projektant otworzył wieczko pudełka i spostrzegł w środku złoty wisiorek z zawieszką z serduszkiem. Mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, gdy wziął go do ręki. Pod spodem wyczuł grawerunek. Przekręcił zawieszkę i odczytał trzy litery, a w zasadzie imię „MAX". Przez chwilę zastanawiał się kim jest ten Max, i jak ważny jest dla Alec'a.

Będąc już na Brooklynie napisał krótką wiadomość do Alexandra.

_Mam ten wisiorek. I obiecuję, że pewnego dnia oddam ci go osobiście._

_Magnus._

_PS. Nie wspominałeś, że jesteś tak nieziemsko przystojny, mój drogi Alexandrze._

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Podobało się?

Kolejny dam przy dobrych wiatrach w piątek. Dziś zacznę pisać, obiecuję.

Uściski

Intoxic


	9. Co powiesz na randkę?

**A/N: Wyrobiłam się i oto proszę nowiutki.**

**Roxxie: Niby nie może, ale jednak nie akceptuje tego, że Magnus jest bi, i chce mieć wnuki, ergo naciska na ślub z Camille. No tak, musiał się z nią pocałować, to jego dziewczyna, w tamtym roku.**

**Glittery Angel: Może się jeszcze spotkają. Mnie się nawet ciężko pisało to, że pocałował się z Aline.**

**Kokosz: Magnus i normalny ojciec? Nie wyobrażam sobie tego. To się wyjaśni już niedługo skąd Magnus zna Aline. Sprawa z Max'em się również wyjaśni. Po trzecie: Intoxic jest równie zaintrygowana współpracą, albowiem po przeczytaniu owego fanfica twórczości Kokosz, Intoxic sądzi, że to będzie owocna współpraca a rezultat może być bardzo zaskakujący. Także tego, Intoxic czeka na odzew.**

**Blue Daisiess: Witam ponownie! Tak, Alec przypadkowo je tam zostawił i w efekcie zaginęło, a teraz dzięki Magnusowi je odzyska. Pudełeczko i zawartość nie były prezentem dla Aline. Były natomiast bardzo cenne dla Alec'a. Ergo poprosił Magnusa o pomoc. **

**Zapraszam na nowy i mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba!**

* * *

**Rozdział VIII**

**"Co powiesz na randkę?****_"_**

Alec śmiał się na krótką wiadomość od Magnusa, gdy wsypywał jedzenie dla swojego kota. Myśląc o jego słowach, że jest „nieziemsko przystojny", nauczyciel był pewien, że Bane pomylił go z kimś. Przecież on nie był przystojny. Bez dwóch zdań.

Dlatego też zadziwiła go kolejna wiadomość od Magnusa, który opisał go idealnie.

_Czarne włosy, niebieskie oczy, czarny płaszcz. Mój drogi Alexandrze, z pewnością widziałem ciebie. I powtarzam, czemu nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś tak nieziemsko przystojny? Szczególnie twoje oczy zapadły mi w pamięć, są tak głębokie jak ocean. Przepiękne. - Magnus_

No dobrze, a więc Magnus widział Alec'a. Ale to nie umniejsza tego, że Alexander nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, jak wygląda Magnus. A tak bardzo tego pragnął. Chciał mieć w głowie jakiś obraz tego tajemniczego mężczyzny z przeszłości, który z dnia na dzień, coraz bardziej go intrygował.

Alec spojrzał w dół na swojego kota, który teraz ocierał się o jego nogę. I w tym momencie sobie przypomniał coś, co wcześniej Magnus napisał. Szybko ruszył po poprzednie listy i wyciągnął ten, który dostał wczorajszego wieczora.

_Wiesz, tak sobie ostatnio myślałem o przyszłości…i zastanowiło mnie to, że napisałeś o zadrapaniach, które zrobił kot, którego znalazłem kilka tygodni temu. Czyżbyśmy mieli tego samego kota? _

Alec popatrzył zaintrygowany tym na Prezesa, który teraz usadowił się w prawym rogu kanapy, jak to zwykł robić w mieszkaniu na Brooklynie. Patrząc z perspektywy czasu, to Alec nie pamiętał, jak go znalazł. Po prostu pewnego dnia zjawił się w jego ogrodzie i już został. Lightwood skrzętnie opisał swojego kota Magnusowi i postanowił przed zajęciami wrzucić list do skrzynki.

Po zajęciach w szkole Alec odebrał Isabelle z dyżuru w szpitalu i wspólnie pojechali na Brooklyn. Oczywiście panna Lightwood będąc sobą, w kółko wypytywała Alexandra po co się tu zjawili. Jednakże Alec nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć, wzięła by go za wariata. Wróciwszy do domu nauczyciel szybko przystąpił do czytania nowej wiadomości, czując swego rodzaju ekscytację.

_Teraz jestem już pewien, że to ten sam kot. Prezes Miau…zaskakująco, że w końcu po trzech tygodniach wymyślania mu imion zareagował na to. _

Przez kolejne kilka dni, Alec usilnie starał się przypomnieć choć coś, co by mu pomogło zwizualizować sobie Magnusa. Ale na próżno. Gdy tylko się skupiał na przypomnieniu tamtego dnia, gdy żegnał się z Aline na stacji, nagle w umyśle miał czarną pustkę. Po tym pocałunku z czarnowłosą dziewczyną nic nie pamiętał. Jakby ktoś wymazał mu kilka minut z życia. Potem już tylko pamiętał, jak patrzył na kogoś przez okno, zapewne na Bane'a, ale jego postać była zamglona. Co bardzo denerwowało Alec'a, bo chciał wiedzieć, jak Magnus wygląda. Chciałby go spotkać, porozmawiać w rzeczywistości, albo chociaż go zobaczyć. Ale nie wiedział, jak to zrobić. Coraz bardziej ciągnęło go w stronę projektanta. I nie wiedział dlaczego.

I sądził, że już nic nie zdziwi go w tym tygodniu, od czasu, gdy jego uczeń próbował wmówić mu, że Oscar Wilde żył w osiemnastym wieku. A jednak Bane'owi udało się go zaskoczyć bardziej.

_Mój drogi Alexandrze, _

_Chciałbym zaprosić cię na spacer w to sobotnie popołudnie. Chciałbym ci pokazać kilka wspaniałych miejsc w Nowym Jorku. Co powiesz na randkę? _

_Magnus _

Alexander dziwił się, czemu Magnus zadaje sobie tyle trudu, by być z nim w kontakcie. Ale z drugiej strony pochlebiało mu to, że ktoś w pewien sposób się nim interesuje. Od dawna czegoś takiego nie czuł. Żadne z jego dotychczasowych partnerów…kogo on oszukiwał. W szkole średniej całował się tylko dwa razy ze starszym chłopakiem, a na studiach był w wymuszonym związku z Aline. Więc nigdy tak naprawdę nie wiedział, jak to jest, gdy ktoś zabiega o jego względy. A tu Magnus starał się o utrzymanie kontaktu. I co więcej…zaprosił go na spacer.

Więc Alec nie mógł zrobić nic innego, tylko…

Młody nauczyciel z podziwem przyglądał się wszystkim kwiatom w ogrodzie. Mieszkał tyle lat w Nowym Jorku, ale jeszcze nie miał okazji tego zobaczyć. A teraz dzięki Magnusowi widział takie piękno.

_Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba. Wybrałem to miejsce ze względu na twoją pasję literaturą. Wiedziałeś, że wypełniono ogród roślinnością opisywaną przez Szekspira w jego dziełach? _

_„Oto rozmaryn na pamiątkę; proszę cię, luby, pamiętaj; a to bratki, żebyś o mnie myślał. Oto koper dla was i orliki. Oto ruta; część jej wam daję, a część sobie zachowam; w niedzielę możemy ją nazywać zielem łaski, ale ty swoją rutkę musisz nosić trochę inaczej niż ja. Oto stokrotki. Rada bym wam dać i fiołków, ale mi wszystkie ze śmiercią ojca powiędły. Mówią, że szczęśliwie skończy"__**1.**_

Alec był pod wielkim wrażeniem, gdy Magnus mu zacytował „Hamleta" Szekspira. A więc Magnus zna się na literaturze. Coraz bardziej torował sobie drogę do serca Alexandra, co, choć z trudnością było mu przyznać, coraz bardziej mu się podobało.

Kolejno Alec poruszał się zgodnie z punktami na mapie. I teraz stał na moście balkonowym i wsłuchiwał się w ćwierkanie ptaków.

_Uwielbiałem tu przychodzić, by pomyśleć. Za każdym razem, gdy byłem na Manhattanie. Potrafiłem godzinami patrzeć na jezioro i myśleć o wszystkim. To miejsce zawsze mnie uspokajało._

* * *

Magnus stał na moście balkonowym i wdychał mroźne listopadowe powietrze. Z zamkniętymi oczyma wyobrażał sobie, że Alexander stoi obok niego, że może go chwycić za rękę i spojrzeć w jego cudowne, niebieskie oczy i wraz z nim podziwiać piękne widoki. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na tę wizję.

Magnus stał i podziwiał architekturę dziewiętnastowiecznej Dakoty. Większość ludzi zwiedzała to miejsce ze względu na sławy, które tu rezydowały, ale Bane lubił je bo się wyróżniało, wśród tych nowych wieżowców. Było jednym z tych miejsc, które miały w sobie niesamowite piękno i niezwykłość, która przyciągała Magnusa, jak magnes.

Kiedy projektant znajdował się przy Eight Avenue i14-stej ulicy i patrzył na rzeźby Tom'a Otternessa, zastanawiał się, co Alexander teraz myśli. Dla niego były one ciekawym wyrazem sztuki dla ludzi. Lubił na nie patrzeć bo były inne, odstawały od reszty. Dokładnie tak jak on.

* * *

Alexander z rozbawieniem na twarzy spoglądał na aligatora, wychodzącego spod wejścia do kanału. Zastanawiał się czemu, Magnus pokazał mu obiekty z „Life Underground". Jakoś nie przyjmował tego wyjaśnienia, które oferował mu projektant.

_Są inne od wszystkich i dlatego tak mi się podobają. Ja też jestem inny od wszystkich._

Inny? Inny? Alec też był inny. Nigdy nie był superpopularny w liceum, jak jego brat i siostra. W dodatku odstawał od swojego rodzeństwa nie tylko pod tym względem, cóż nawet od swoich przyjaciół. Nigdy nie był imprezowiczem. Wolał książki niż przyjęcia. Wolał być sam niż być otoczony ludźmi, z którymi nic go nie łączyło. Więc tak…Alec Lightwood też był inny. Ale intrygowało go, w czym Magnus był inny.

Zbliżał się już późny wieczór, niebo przybrało barwę ciemnego granatu, gdy Alec stanął na tarasie widokowym Top of the Rock. Światła Nowego Jorku układały się w przepiękną kompozycję zawijasów i kształtów. Powolnie spadające płatki śniegu nadawały widokowi panoramy miasta niesamowitą aurę. Alexander nie mógł nic na to poradzić i bez większego zastanowienia zaczął się sam do siebie uśmiechać. I w tym momencie zrozumiał, że chciałby aby Magnus stał tu obok niego. Chciałby poczuć jego bliskość. Chciałby słyszeć jego głos, gdy by mu opowiadał o sobie, o tym jaki był kiedyś, o wszystkim co ważne dla niego. Chciałby widzieć, jak światła Nowego Jorku odbijają się w jego oczach. Chciałby widzieć, jak się uśmiecha do niego. Chciałby po prostu by on był tu z nim.

Wracając do domu, Alec zatrzymał się przy ostatnim przystanku, przy starym budynku, którego już nikt nie zamieszkiwał. I jego oczy wypełniły się łzami a na usta wstąpił szczery uśmiech, gdy ujrzał na nich kilka słów namalowanych białą farbą.

_DZIĘKUJĘ CI ALEXANDRZE ZA WSPANIAŁY DZIEŃ SPĘDZONY __**RAZEM.**_

* * *

_Ad.1 . W. Szekspir, Hamlet, akt IV scena V_

Wszystkie miejsca uwzględnione w rozdziale znajdują się w NY: Ogród Szekspira i Most Balkonowy znajdują się w Central Parku. A Top of the Rock na 30 Rockefeller Plaza. Apartamenty Dakota znajdują się West 72nd Street na Manhattannie. "Life Underground" przy Eight Avenue i 14-stej ulicy.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Czekam na szczere opinie.

Następny dodam po świętach, ale na bank przed końcem roku!

Życzę wam wspaniałych świąt spędzonych w gronie rodziny. Wymarzonych prezentów. I spełnienia wszystkich waszych życzeń.

WESOŁYCH ŚWIĄT


	10. Mój Alexander

**A/N: Jak tam po świętach? Wszystko co wymarzone trafiło w wasze rączki? Mam nadzieję, że tak.**

**Glittery Angel: Cieszę się, że podobała ci się randka**

**Kokosz: Jak już tam będziesz, to zrób foteczkę, albo chociaż pocztówkę wyślij! Dziś trochę poznacie Aline. **

**Roxxie: Cóż...Kto wie, czy Alec się już wtedy nie zakochał?**

**Blue Daisiess: Prezes w czarodziejskim kapeluszu? A to ci ciekawa wizja. **

**Demon-Lionka: Tak, coraz bardziej przywiązują się do siebie.**

**A teraz zapraszam na nowy! Miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział IX**

**"Mój Alexander"**

Magnus ze zniecierpliwieniem czekał na odpowiedź Alexandra, po jego ostatniej wiadomości. Był wniebowzięty, że spacer mu się spodobał. Bane również miło spędził czas, nawet jeśli nie mógł widzieć wyrazu twarzy Alec'a. Od tamtej pory chciał go lepiej poznać. Wiedzieć o nim praktycznie wszystko. I właśnie to zaproponował mu wczorajszego wieczora. A teraz czekał na jego odzew.

Wychodząc z domu na umówione spotkanie, chwycił list od chłopaka i postanowił przeczytać, gdy na powrót będzie w domu. Jeszcze krzyknął do swojej dziewczyny, która okupowała łazienkę już od półgodziny, że wychodzi. I opuścił dom.

Na szczęście ich dom nie był tak daleko od jego. Po półgodzinie spaceru stał przed ich drzwiami wejściowymi. Przypomniało mu się, że niegdyś dość często tu bywał, jeszcze gdy jego matka żyła i rodzina była pełna. Delikatnie nacisnął dzwonek i po chwili drzwi zostały otwarte.

-Magnus! Jak miło cię widzieć!—powiedziała brunetka o czekoladowych oczach. Nie zmieniła się przez te lata. Była dokładnie taka sama, jak ją Magnus zapamiętał sprzed ośmiu lat, gdy widzieli się po raz ostatni—Nie zmieniłeś się nic a nic. Wejdź do środka kochany.

-Dziękuję pani Penhallow. Również miło panią widzieć.

-Oh mów mi Jia.

Kobieta poprowadziła go w stronę salonu, który również się nie zmienił od ostatniej wizyty Magnusa. Wciąż na ścianach widniały zdjęcia z dzieciństwa ich córki, dyplomy z podstawówki, ślubne zdjęcie Jii i Patrica. Przez chwilę Magnus miał wrażenie, że cofnął się w czasie o kilka lat.

-Opowiadaj mój drogi jak żyjesz—kobieta, miała na oko jakieś 39 lat. I wyglądała całkiem nieźle jak na swój wiek. –Ojciec mówił, że skończyłeś architekturę w Londynie.

-To prawda. Skończyłem architekturę i projektowanie wnętrz—odpowiedział młody chłopak, biorąc łyk ziołowej herbaty, którą Jia postawiła przed nim.—I niedawno wróciłem do domu.

-Tak, tak. Ojciec mówił, jaki dumny jest z ciebie, że skończyłeś te studia z wyróżnieniem—kobieta posłała mu ciepły uśmiech. Magnus kiedyś traktował ją jak bliską ciotkę. Ich rodziny przyjaźniły się przez lata, dopóki Bane senior nie opuścił rodziny. Choć Jia okazała się być prawdziwą przyjaciółką i wciąż wspierała panią Bane. Dlatego Magnus ją lubił. Była dobra dla niego i jego matki, zawsze.—I właśnie dlatego mi polecił ciebie.

-Doprawdy?—w głosie projektanta zagościło zaskoczenie. Nie sądził, że starszy Bane kiedykolwiek by polecił go komuś.

-Och tak. Kiedy zadzwoniłam do niego w sobotę i poprosiłam o pomoc, powiedział, że ty zajmujesz się wnętrzami.—Magnus przytaknął jej wciąż lekko zdziwiony—A ja chciałabym odnowić nasz letni domek. Wiem, że jest zima teraz, ale latem chcemy tam urządzić taką rodzinną uroczystość. Ślub w zasadzie. I chciałabym aby wnętrze domku było urządzone pod tę okazję.

-Ślub?—wymsknęło się Bane'owi.

-Tak…Aline wychodzi za mąż.

I w tym momencie, młoda dziewczyna weszła do salonu. Owa kobieta okazała się być wysoką brunetką z równie czekoladowymi oczami, co Jia. Ubrana w zielony sweter, który wybitnie gryzł się z jej fioletowymi spodniami. Magnus przyjrzał się jej bardziej. I wtedy coś w nim kliknęło. Owa kobieta, młoda dziewczyna, była tą samą kobietą, która żegnała się z jego Alexandrem.

I wtedy coś zaświtało w jego umyśle, albo może jego umysł zarejestrował do końca słowa Jii Penhallow.

_Aline wychodzi za mąż…Aline wychodzi za mąż…Aline wychodzi za Alexandra…Za jego drogiego Alexandra…_

-Aline! Pamiętasz Magnusa Bane'a prawda?—nagle głos pani Penhallow wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Dziewczyna się szeroko do niego uśmiechała, kiedy on wciąż nie mógł otrząsnąć się z szokującego odkrycia. Dlaczego Alec nie wspomniał, że jest żonaty?

-Oczywiście, że tak!—powiedziała wesoło brunetka, siadając obok Bane'a.—Był moją niańką.

-Rzeczywiście—wydusił z siebie w końcu—Zmieniłaś się Aline. Już nie jesteś małą Allie, która wiecznie chciała się bawić lalkami. Wydoroślałaś.

-Przestań—zaczęła nieśmiało się uśmiechać—Ty też się zmieniłeś. Choć nie aż tak bardzo. Widzę, że fascynacja brokatem wciąż trwa.

-Kochanie—zaczął Magnus rozbawionym głosem—Brokat i ja jesteśmy nierozłączni.

-Dobrze cię znów widzieć. Liceum bez ciebie było paskudne…-mówiła Aline—Nikt nie urządzał już tak spektakularnych i legendarnych imprez jak ty.

-Więc może Magnus ci pomoże Aline—nagle wtrąciła Jia. Bane kompletnie zapomniał, że kobieta znajduje się w tym samym pomieszczeniu co oni.—Zostawię was samych. Magnus mam nadzieję, że zgodzisz się na zaprojektowanie nowego wnętrza domku letniskowego. Zdzwonimy się jeszcze w tej kwestii. Zostawiam was dzieciaki.

-Pomóc mam ci w czym?—zapytał zaintrygowany mężczyzna.

-Widzisz…-zaczęła pewniejszym głosem—Może mógłbyś mi pomóc zorganizować przyjęcie powitalne dla mojego chłopaka Alec'a?

-Alexander…-Magnus mimowolnie szepnął, ale Aline zdawała się usłyszeć go doskonale.

-Tak, Alexander…znasz go?—na jej twarzy malowało się zdziwienie i podejrzliwość.

-Nie, nie…tylko tak wywnioskowałem, że musi mieć na imię Alexander…skoro nazwałaś go Alec…i…no nie ważne.—starał się wymigać od odpowiedzi. Przecież nie mógł jej powiedzieć, że teoretycznie zna jej chłopaka. Co więcej, że bardzo go lubi.—To co z tym przyjęciem?

-Otóż…

Godzinę później Magnus już wyszedł od Penhallowów z obietnicą pomocy planowania przyjęcia dla Alexandra… Z jednej strony był podekscytowany, piekielnie podekscytowany…bo to była szansa jedna na milion, szansa, że zobaczy Alec'a. Może nawet z nim porozmawia. A z drugiej był zdruzgotany tym, że Alec miał zostać mężem Aline. Nie wyobrażał sobie tego. Bardzo lubił Aline i życzył jej jak najlepiej, ale nie z jego Alexandrem.

Ostatnimi czasy Magnus często się łapał na tym, że nazywał Alec'a „jego Alexandrem". A przecież nie byli razem. Cholera, nawet się nie znali w rzeczywistości. A jednak ten chłopak z przyszłości już zajmował miejsce nie tylko w jego myślach, ale pomału i w sercu.

Będąc już w swoim mieszkaniu Magnus nagle nabrał podejrzeń. I nie, nie dlatego, że było przeraźliwie cicho, a przecież Camille miała być w domu. Nie. Ale dlatego, że wyczuł zapach kadzidełek różanych. Z czymś mu się to kojarzyło, ale w tym natłoku myśli o Alexandrze i Aline nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Jednakże coś, gdzieś w jego umyśle, próbowało się przedostać na światło dzienne, tylko co?

Magnus strząsł te myśli i ruszył do kuchni. Co go zaskoczyło bardziej to widok Cammie w kuchni, przygotowującej mu obiad. To była niezwykła rzecz do zobaczenia, gdyż panna Belcourt nigdy nie gotowała. A przynajmniej nie dla Bane'a.

-W końcu jesteś kochanie—głos blondynki był przesycony słodyczą. Co było rzeczą niespotykaną. Camille była wyrachowana, nie słodka.—Przygotowałam ci obiad. Twoje ulubione Fettuccini Alfredo. Smacznego skarbie. Ty sobie spokojnie jedz, a ja muszę iść. Umówiłam się z Catariną na zakupy. Wiesz, takie babskie popołudnie. Będę wieczorem. Pa.

Po chwili blondynka wprost wybiegła z domu, zostawiając niezwykle zmieszanego Bane'a przy stole. Z minuty na minutę projektant robił się coraz bardziej podejrzliwy.

Obiad, słodka Camille, różane kadzidełka, zakupy z Cate? To nie Camille, z którą się spotyka. Coś tutaj nie grało. I Magnus był zdeterminowany by to odkryć. I już miał się zabierać za rozmyślanie o tym, gdy przypomniał sobie o porannej korespondencji. Pospiesznie wyciągnął z marynarki list i zaczął czytać, korzystając z nieobecności swojej dziewczyny.

**_Drogi Magnusie, _**

**_A więc chcesz mnie lepiej poznać?_**

**_Mam młodszą siostrę Isabelle, która jest pielęgniarką. I młodszego przyrodniego brata Jace'a, który obecnie pracuje jako mechanik samochodowy. Moi rodzice…oboje są prawnikami. _**

**_Pytałeś kim jest Max…trudno mi o tym mówić, ale czuję, że mogę ci zaufać. _**

**_Max…Max to mój najmłodszy brat. Miał zaledwie jedenaście lat… Trzy lata zmarł na białaczkę…To był bardzo ciężki okres dla mnie i mojej rodziny…_**

W oczach Magnusa zagościły łzy. Współczuł Alec'owi. Doskonale wiedział, jak to jest, gdy się traci kogoś bliskiego. Zaledwie pięć lat temu zmarła jego matka, ale radził sobie z tym coraz lepiej.

Jego serce prawie się złamało, gdy napotkał rozmazany tusz na kartce, w miejscu, gdzie widniało imię chłopca. Oczami wyobraźni Magnus zobaczył Alec'a, który pisał ten list a z jego błękitnych oczu musiały płynąć łzy. Och, jak Bane pragnął go teraz wziąć w swoje ramiona i szeptać, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

**_Ten łańcuszek to moja pamiątka po nim. I teraz dzięki tobie go odzyskam. Nie wiem, jak mam ci dziękować Magnusie. Przywróciłeś mi coś, co zapełni pustkę w moim życiu._**

**_Przepraszam…że tak sentymentalnie…zwykle nie rozmawiam…nie piszę o swoich uczuciach. Ale mam wrażenie, że tobie mogę się po prostu wygadać. Że może jakoś mnie zrozumiesz. _**

-Och Alec…rozumiem cię doskonale kochany—Westchnął Bane i wrócił do lektury.

**_Wiesz…nie do końca jeszcze to rozumiem, mam na myśli nas…znaczy naszą sytuację…ale cieszę się ogromnie, że piszemy. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale czuję jakąś więź z tobą…Mam wrażenie, że weźmiesz mnie zaraz za wariata…_**

Magnus mimowolnie się roześmiał. On też czuł jakąś niewyjaśnioną więź z Alexandrem. I też nie do końca ją rozumiał. Ale był nią uradowany i podekscytowany.

**_I cieszę się, że jesteś…choć tak daleko…_**

-Ja też się cieszę Alec, ja też...—Magnus wyobraził sobie Alec'a, uśmiechającego się do niego—I kiedyś się spotkamy. Obiecuję.

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Podobało się? Nie omieszkajcie pozostawić swojego zdania ;)

Kolejny...powiem tak...mam już część 11 rozdziału, ale muszę jeszcze pomyśleć, co może się stać w 10. Ale bez obaw! Przysiądę do tego jutro. Więc może, może, ale tylko może dodam jeszcze przed Nowym Rokiem. Jeśli nie uda mi się, życzę już wam z góry. Szampańskiej zabawy. I oby 2014 był lepszy niż 2013

Uściski

Intoxic


	11. To twój nowy chłopak?

**A/N: Udało mi się wyrobić, a więc proszę. Nowiutki.**

**Blue Daisiess: Mam nadzieję, że był epicki. Oczywiście, że Alec jest Alec'iem Magnusa. Czy sobie wyjaśnią kwestię Aline? Zobaczycie. A do przyjęcia musisz poczekać. **

**Roxxie: Czemu Camille się tak zachowuje? Niedługo się przekonacie. Dlaczego Max musi być martwy? Hmm...chciałam włożyć trochę dramatu w życie Alec'a, i żeby może choć troszkę nawiązywało do książki. Powiedzmy, że Magnus coś powie.**

**Demon-Lionka: I to jakiego szoku! 3 razy czytałam twój komentarz, żeby dojść do ładu i składu. I powiem tak: To, czy Magnus zmieni przeszłość Alec'a czy nie. Zostanie wyjaśnione. A każde..."spotkanie" z Magnusem będzie w świadomości Alec'a. **

**Glittery Angel: Czy Magnus coś zrobi by zastopować ślub? Tego jeszcze nie wiem. **

**Zapraszam na nowy. Miłego czytania.**

* * *

**Rozdział X**

**"To twój nowy chłopak?"**

Alec wracał z pracy, gdy przypomniał sobie o liście, który zabrał rano z Brooklynu. Nie chciał przytłaczać Magnusa swoją historią, a raczej historią jego rodziny, ale czuł, że może mu ufać. Że być może on pierwszy zrozumie go. Czasem Alec chciał komuś się wygadać, ale żadne z jego przyjaciół na uczelni nie było godne zaufania. Może tylko Maia, ale nie widział jej od roku. Nie mógł o tym rozmawiać ani z Jace'm ani z Izzy. Nie chciał ich bardziej dołować. Nie chciał im pokazywać swojej słabej strony. Przecież był najstarszy, to on musiał się opiekować rodzeństwem, wspierać ich, słuchać ich. Nie zwalać na nich swoje problemy i swój ból. A teraz powiedział o tym Magnusowi. Nawet nie wiedział do końca czemu to zrobił. Nie znał przecież go w rzeczywistości. I może to właśnie dlatego. Może dlatego tak łatwo było mu z nim pisać o wszystkim. Może dlatego czuł, że jakoś Magnus go rozumie. Może dlatego czuł z nim jakąś więź.

-Hej Alec!—usłyszał głos swojej siostry, gdy zamykał drzwi od mieszkania. Isabelle dziś miała wolne i o dziwo cały dzień spędzała w domu.

-Cześć Izz—Lightwood powiesił swój płaszcz na haku i ruszył do kuchni, wodzony dość przyjemnym zapachem, który kojarzył mu się z dzieciństwem w rodzinnym domu. Będąc już w kuchni ujrzał brunetkę nakładającą kurczaka z warzywami. To go cholernie zdziwiło i przeraziło, bo przecież jego siostrzyczka nie umiała gotować.

-Siadaj. Zrobiłam obiad—mężczyzna nadal na nią patrzył z przerażeniem w oczach—Och przestań! Simon mi pomógł. Jest zjadliwe.

A tak, Simon. Nowy, a właściwie były-nowy chłopak Izzy. Zeszli się ponownie po dwóch latach przerwy. Alec cieszył się z tego powodu. Lubił chłopaka. Był dobry dla Izzy.

-No skoro Simon ci pomógł, to chyba mogę zjeść.

Po zdecydowanie zjadliwym, a nawet dobrym posiłku, Alec pozmywał naczynia, gdy Izzy zniknęła w ciemnościach swojej sypialni. Będąc już w salonie nauczyciel wyciągnął nowy list od Magnusa, który znów pachniał drzewem sandałowym, na co Lightwood się uśmiechnął.

_Mój Drogi Alexandrze,_

_Wiem, że pewnie nie chcesz tego słyszeć, ale jest mi niezmiernie przykro z powodu Max'a. Kiedy czytałem twoje słowa…ten rozmazany tusz…tak bardzo chciałem cię przytulić wtedy. _

_Doskonale cię rozumiem. Wiem co czujesz. Znam tę pustkę w sercu, jak własną kieszeń._

-Kim jest ten Magnus?—Alec nagle usłyszał za sobą i podskoczył na kanapie. Przerażenie nagle ogarnęło jego serce i szybko złożył papier, nim jego siostra zdążyła cokolwiek więcej przeczytać niż tylko imię mężczyzny—Kim jest ten Magnus, Alec? Twój nowy chłopak?

-Nie twój interes—odpowiedział ostro

-A więc potwierdzone. To twój facet. Kiedy i gdzie go poznałeś? Jest przystojny? Dobry w łóżku?—Policzki chłopaka przybrały takiej czerwieni, że pomidory mogłyby być zazdrosne.—Po kolorze twojej twarzy wnioskuję, że tak.

-Nie sypiam z nim!—wypalił głośno. Panna Lightwood spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Alec wziął głęboki wdech i postanowił jej powiedzieć. Nie miał innego wyboru. Inaczej, był pewien, że zaraz rozpowie wszystkim, że spotyka się z Magnusem, co więcej, że z nim sypia—Siadaj, bo to co usłyszysz, to najbardziej irracjonalna historia.

Pielęgniarka wyraźnie zaintrygowana miłosną historią starszego brata posłusznie usiadła na kanapie. Alec ruszył do swojej sypialni po pozostałe listy. Po chwili wrócił do salonu i wręczył je siostrze. Isabelle, nie do końca wiedząc co ma zrobić, otworzyła pierwszy z nich. I przyjrzała się temu, na co teraz wskazywał Alec. A chłopak pokazywał na datę.

-Chyba coś się pomyliło twojemu chłopakowi. Mamy 2008, a nie 2006—rzuciła Izzy, patrząc zdziwiona na brata

-Też tak myślałem na początku—zaczął wyjaśniać Alec—Ale nie…on naprawdę żyje w 2006. Mam na to dowody.

-Proszę cię…

-Pamiętasz złoty łańcuszek, który Max dostał od nas na piąte urodziny? Ten, który zgubiłem dwa lata temu?—Lightwood'ówna przytaknęła—On go ma. Magnus go ma.

-Ale…-głos Isabelle był pełen zagubienia

-Poprosiłem go by poszedł tamtego dnia, gdy Aline mnie odprowadzała na pociąg. On tam był i wziął go—Oczy kobiety były otwarte w szoku—Ja wcale w liście nie napisałem mu co zgubiłem wtedy. Popatrz

Mężczyzna przeszukał stertę listów i wyciągnął ten, którego szukał. Palcem wskazał Isabelle na słowa, które już kiedyś czytał.

_Mam ten wisiorek. I obiecuję, że pewnego dnia oddam ci go osobiście._

-Na boga…-wymsknęło się Isabelle—Jak to możliwe?

-Sam nie mam pojęcia—stwierdził Lightwood—Ale…nie wiem nawet jak to wyjaśnić…

-Jezu…ty się w nim zakochałeś. W facecie z listów—kobieta znów zaczęła czytać listy, kiedy Alec był zszokowany jej stwierdzeniem.

-Wcale się w nim nie zakochałem!—wykrzyknął. –Ja go nawet nie znam!

-To czemu się z nim…-nagle przerwała i z jej ust wydobył się głośny pisk—Och…nazywa cię mój drogi. On z pewnością coś do ciebie czuje…A to…Na randkę cię zaprosił? Więc go widziałeś!

-Nie, nie…-spokojnie zaczął Alec—Po prostu wyznaczył miejsca na mapie i odwiedziłem je wszystkie…ale na koniec było…na ścianie budynku napisał: Dziękuję ci Alexandrze za wspaniały dzień spędzony razem. No i jeszcze razem było pogrubione.

-I on nic do ciebie nie czuje?—powiedziała wymownym tonem.—Na moje to się w tobie zakochał.

-Izz…-głos Alec'a był zawstydzony, cóż nawet jego policzki były zaróżowione na te słowa. Czy Magnus mógł coś do niego czuć, kiedy tak naprawdę się nie znali? A może znali się właśnie lepiej niż przypuszczali?

-Co jest w nowym liście?—kobieta wyrwała go z zamyślenia.

-Nie wiem, jeszcze nie przeczytałem—wymownie odpowiedział Alexander, z insynuacją w głosie, że chciałby to zrobić w tej chwili

-To na co czekasz?

-Chcę zostać sam—powiedział, gdy Isabelle wyraźnie nie załapała aluzji.

-Rozumiem, chcesz sam przeczytać wyznania miłosne od Magnusa…och mój kochany Alexandrze! Kocham cię!—mówiła wysokim głosem, uciekając przed poduszkami rzucanymi przez mężczyznę, w kierunku swojej sypialni. Gdy już prawie zamknęła drzwi, Alec jeszcze usłyszał jej głos—Tylko nie zapomnij mu odpisać, że też go kochasz!

-Isabelle!—gdy chłopak już nabrał pewności, że jest sam przystąpił do ponownej lektury.

_Doskonale cię rozumiem. Wiem co czujesz. Znam tę pustkę w sercu, jak własną kieszeń._

Na te słowa Alec się zastanowił, o czym Magnus mówi.

_Wiem, że może to nie to samo, bo twój braciszek był mały…ale ja też straciłem bardzo bliską mi osobę. Moja matka zmarła pięć lat temu. Rok wcześniej nim wyjechałem stąd. Wiem, uwierz mi wiem, co czujesz każdego dnia. I nie mogę ci obiecać, że kiedyś to minie, ale zapewniam cię, że z dnia na dzień, jest coraz lepiej. _

_Ja nie mam rodzeństwa. Moi rodzice jakoś nigdy nie zdecydowali się na kolejne dziecko. A potem się rozwiedli, gdy miałem dwanaście lat. Mój ojciec odkrył, że wcale nie jest moim biologicznym ojcem. Ale teraz jakoś o dziwo już mu to nie przeszkadza. _

_Ale nie będę cię zadręczał swoją rodzinną historią._

_Mam nadzieję, że nie weźmiesz mnie za kompletnego dupka teraz, ale muszę o to zapytać._

_Czemu nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś żonaty? _

_Magnus_

_PS. Oddam ci już niedługo ten wisiorek. Obiecuję mój drogi _

Alec ocierał usta od kawy, którą mimowolnie wypluł po przeczytaniu słów Magnusa.

_Czemu nie powiedziałeś, że jesteś żonaty? _

Przecież Alec był wolny. Nie miał żony. To byłoby nie dorzeczne, przecież jest gejem.

Nawet nie wiedział kiedy chwycił czysty papier, by szybko wyprostować tę sytuację. Musiał to wyjaśnić.

* * *

A/N: Ponieważ życzyłam wam już Szczęśliwego Nowego ROku...ale co tam życzę wam ponownie: Szampańskiej zabawy (moje plany sylwestrowe się wykruszyły) mam nadzieję, że dobrze się będziecie bawić.

A teraz w prezencie mały spojler z nowego rozdziału, który dodam po nowym roku:

_"Marzył o tej chwili od długiego czasu. Magnus wyczuł, że chłopak był zaskoczony jego gestem i już chciał się odsuwać, ale wtedy Alexander zrobił coś, co przyspieszyło bicie serca Bane'a o 200%."_

Także tego...Bawcie się dobrze, nie wypijcie za dużo, i oby nowy rok był lepszy od poprzedniego!

Uściski

Intoxic


	12. Wierzysz w przeznaczenie?

**A/N: Witam w nowym roku. Dobrze się bawiliście żegnając 2013?**

**Roxxie: Oczywiście, że Izzy musi mieć świetne teksty. Czy to wpłynie jakoś na przyszlość, że ona wie? Nie wiem tego jeszcze.**

**Glittery Angel: Czy Alec już się zakochał? Myślę, że to zostanie wyjaśnione już niedługo. Czy Alec jest otwarty na związek z Magnusem? Ciekawa propozycja**

**Kokosz: Zbliżamy się coraz bardziej do rozwiązania kwestii ślubu Alec'a i Aline. Izzy nie byłaby sobą, gdyby się nie wtrącała.**

**Demon-Lionka: Oczywiście, że Alec jest zakłopotany, gdy Isabelle tak lekko opowiada o jego życiu intymnym. **

**Blue Daisiess: Jak napisałaś o Aline i Magnusie ciągnącymi się za włosy tez to sobie wyobraziłam. Epicka scenka. Pewnie, że było grzecznie, bo rodzinnie. **

**Zapraszam na nowy. I miłego czytania.**

**Piosenki użyte w tym rozdziale:**

**1. Etta James- Something's got a hold on me**

**2. Jerry Lee Lewis & BB King - Before the night is over**

**Zaleca się posłuchanie, żebyście wiedzieli co Magnus lubi sobie podśpiewywać :D**

* * *

**Rozdział XI**

**"Wierzysz w przeznaczenie?"**

By powiedzieć, że Magnus Bane był szczęśliwy, gdy otrzymał wiadomość od Alexandra Lightwooda było niedopowiedzeniem. Jego wręcz ogarniała euforia, był w siódmym niebie, gdy przeczytał te kilka słów, które zatrząsały jego światem.

**Ona nie jest moją żoną. Zerwaliśmy rok temu. Jestem singlem. **

_Czy świat może być piękniejszy_?—takie pytania zadawał sobie Bane od samego rana.

Nie mógł powstrzymać głupich uśmiechów na twarzy i chodzenia rozmarzonym. Nawet się nie przejmował tym, że jego dziewczyna to dostrzega. Był zbyt radosny z tego powodu. Alec był singlem w swoim czasie. W czasie Magnusa był z Aline. Ale to nie oznaczało, że tego nie można zmienić, prawda?

Bane nie rozumiał czemu tak zależy mu na tym chłopaku. Ostatnimi czasy łapał się na myśleniu o nim 24 godziny na dobę. Non stop niebieskooki zaprzątał jego umysł, tak bardzo, że nawet nie mógł skupić się na swojej pracy i już od tygodnia pięć razy zmieniał projekt dla Jii Penhallow. Bo za każdym razem coś błękitnego, jak oczy Alec'a, wkradało się do projektu.

W minionym tygodniu Magnus oczywiście pomagał Aline zaplanować przyjęcie dla chłopaka. Za każdym razem gdy był w jej domu i widział jego zdjęcie rozmarzał się. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Samo myślenie o tym chłopaku powodowało u niego trzęsienie kolan i dziwne uczucie w brzuchu. Bane aż bał się spotkania z nim na przyjęciu. Bo nie wiedział, jak się zachowa. Czy nie zadziałają jego instynkty i czy nie zbłaźni się przed chłopakiem. A tego nie chciał. Pragnął zrobić na nim jak najlepsze wrażenie. Ale przede wszystkim chciał z nim porozmawiać i być w jego towarzystwie choć przez chwilę, by móc poczuć jego bliskość. Coś go ciągnęło w stronę tego chłopaka i to coś mu się cholernie podobało.

Wieczorem, gdy szykował się na przyjęcie, stawał się coraz bardziej podekscytowany. Za kilka godzin miał stanąć oko w oko z Alexandrem. Z jednej strony zlewały go siódme poty na tę myśl, bo przecież nie wiedział, jak chłopak zareaguje na niego. A z drugiej nie mógł się doczekać. Nakładając makijaż nie mógł przestać podśpiewywać głośno „Something's got a hold on me"

-Something's got a hold on me. Oh, it must be love—Bane zaczął naśladować głos Etty James, śpiewając do lustra, używając prostownicy do włosów jako mikrofonu.

-Aleś ty radosny dziś—powiedziała Camille, stojąc w drzwiach od łazienki i obserwując mężczyznę z rozbawieniem.

-Mam dobry humor Cammie.—posłał jej jeden ze swoich najradośniejszych uśmiechów—Wciąż nie chcesz iść ze mną na tę imprezę do Aline?

Magnus będąc dżentelmenem zaprosił swoją dziewczynę na to przyjęcie, jak powiedziała mu Aline. Ale w głębi serca wcale jej nie chciał zapraszać. I cicho, w duchu cieszył się, gdy wczorajszego wieczora odmówiła.

-Nie, nie. Mam sporo papierkowej roboty.—Camille użyła swojego miłego tonu, którego ostatnio Bane słyszał aż w nadmiarze—Obiecałam ojcu, że skończę je niedługo i odeślę do Paryża.

-No dobrze—powiedział Magnus.

-Ale ty baw się dobrze—kobieta obróciła się na pięcie by zostawić mężczyznę ponownie samego, ale przedtem jeszcze o coś zapytała—Wrócisz późno, prawda?

-Tak. Pewnie gdzieś koło 23, może później. Nie czekaj na mnie.

-Dobrze—posłała mu delikatny pocałunek w powietrzu i zostawiła go samego.

Pół godziny później Magnus już opuszczał dom. Przygotowany na spotkanie ze swoim Alexandrem.

-Już myślałam, że nigdy nie wyjdziesz—usłyszał nagle znajomy głos i obejrzał się. Przed bramką do jego domu stała jego ukochana przyjaciółka

-Cate co tu robisz?—jego głos był przesycony zdziwieniem

-Poważnie myślałeś, że przegapię twoje wielkie spotkanie z Alexandrem?—mężczyzna patrzył na nią otępiale—No weź…cały tydzień chodzisz nakręcony i w kółko mi o nim mówisz. Alec jest taki i taki. Myślałeś, że sobie odpuszczę? Nie ma mowy. Chcę zobaczyć obiekt twoich westchnień. Camille nie idzie?

-Nie…miała coś do robienia.

-Lepiej dla ciebie—Catarina się zadziornie uśmiechnęła i pociągnęła Bane'a w stronę domu państwa Penhallow.

Pół godziny później już stali w środku i rozglądali się za Aline. Cóż Magnus wzrokiem przeszukiwał salę by znaleźć czarnowłosego chłopaka, który zaprzątał jego umysł, ale najwidoczniej jeszcze go nie było.

-Magnus!—niewysoka brunetka wyrosła przed nim znikąd. Bane podskoczył w zaskoczeniu i odruchowo chwycił dłoń Catariny.—Przyszedłeś! A ty musisz być Camille…

-Catarina—blondynka wesoło się uśmiechnęła do młodszej kobiety—Jestem najlepszą przyjaciółką Magnusa.

-Camille nie mogła przyjść—wyjaśnił Bane—Mam nadzieję, że się nie gniewasz, że przyszedłem z Cate.

-Skąd—rzuciła Aline, szeroko się uśmiechając—Im nas więcej tym lepiej. Chodźcie poznacie resztę.

Brunetka prowadziła ich w stronę grupki osób, gdzie była druga brunetka o dziwo bardzo podobna do Alec'a, czarnowłosy chłopak z ciemnymi oczami i blondyn, który się głośno śmiał.

-Hej—krzyknęła przez głośną muzykę Aline. Cała grupa się odwróciła do nich—To jest Magnus i Catarina. Magnus to Jace i Isabelle, rodzeństwo Alec'a—wskazała na blondyna i brunetkę—A to Sebastian mój kuzyn, pamiętasz może?

-Magnus Bane kopę lat—powiedział Sebastian. Magnus przyjrzał mu się, ale wcale nie przypominał już tego chudego chłopaka z długimi czarnymi włosami, jakiego Bane zapamiętał sprzed dziesięciu lat.

-Miło was poznać—powiedziała Catarina witając się z każdym.

-A gdzie…-zaczęła Penhallow, ale po chwili zniknęła. Kilka sekund później Magnus dostrzegł, że wraca do nich z nikim innym tylko z chłopakiem jego marzeń—Magnusie proszę poznaj, to właśnie Alec. Alec to Magnus o którym ci tyle opowiadałam.

-Miło cię poznać—niebieskooki chłopak powiedział cicho i nieśmiało wyciągnął rękę w stronę projektanta. Magnus oczarowany jego widokiem niepewnie potrząsnął jego dłonią, choć chciał zrobić o wiele więcej. Posłał mu jeden ze swoich czarujących uśmiechów, na co młodszy się zarumienił. _Jak on słodko wygląda_—pomyślał Bane.

-Choć Alec musisz jeszcze poznać…-i brunetka już ciągnęła go za sobą. Magnus odprowadzał go wzrokiem i dostrzegł, że Lightwood posłał mu też szybkie spojrzenie.

-Czy mi się tylko zdaje, czy to ten sam chłopak, którego widzieliśmy dwa miesiące temu na ulicy—rzuciła nagle Cate, wytrącając go z podziwiania bruneta—Pamiętasz to ciacho?

Rzeczywiście, nagle ta wizja wpełzła do jego umysłu i Bane nabrał pewności, że ów chłopak widziany na ulicy, skrzętnie opisany przez Catarinę jako ciacho, to Alec Lightwood.

-To on…

-Wiesz…-zaczęła Loss—nie dziwię się, że poleciałeś na niego. Ten chłopak jest nieziemsko przystojny. Tylko nie mów tego Ragnorowi.

-Mhm…-Bane teraz obserwował Alec'a, jak witał się z innymi gośćmi i miał dziwne przeczucie, że mało kogo tu zna. Po jego twarzy widział, że niezbyt ma na to ochotę. Jednak co jakiś czas posyłał Bane'owi ukradkowe spojrzenia, a gdy projektant go na tym przyłapał i ich spojrzenia się napotkały, chłopak automatycznie oblewał się rumieńcem i spoglądał w przeciwną stronę.

-Magnus wiem, że go kochasz, ale ja też tu jestem. Mógłbyś przestać śnić na jawie?

-Jasne…masz rację…jest nieziemsko przystojny…i taki uroczy…

-Magnusie Bane!—Na głośny dźwięk swojego imienia, projektant otrzeźwiał ze swojego otępienia i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. Kobieta mu się przyglądała przez dłuższy czas—Na boga…ty się w nim zakochałeś. Ty go kochasz.

-Ja…-mężczyzna nagle urwał, by zastanowić się nad słowami przyjaciółki. Nie kochał Alexandra, prawda? Jak mógł go kochać, gdy nie znał go tak dobrze. Czy to było w ogóle możliwe? Fakt, czuł się dziwnie, gdy o nim myślał. Dużo o nim myślał. Chciał z nim robić rzeczy, które się robi ze swoim partnerem. Ale czy go kochał? Tego sam nie był pewien. Wiedział natomiast, że coś czuje do młodego chłopaka, tylko nie wiedział co to jest.

-Idź za nim—usłyszał nagle cichy szept. Spojrzał zagubiony na Catarinę, która ruchem głowy wskazywała na drzwi od ogrodu, za którymi właśnie niepostrzeżenie zniknął Lightwood.—Nie przejmuj się mną i idź. Ja zagadam tu Aline czy coś…

Po chwili Bane już szedł w stronę ogrodu, skrzętnie starając się uniknąć wzroku panny Penhallow.

Będąc w ogrodzie ujrzał Alexandra siedzącego na skraju ganku z oczami przymkniętymi. Najwidoczniej cieszył się przyjemną ciszą. Magnus powoli podszedł do niego i przyjrzał się dokładniej. Chłopak teraz wyglądał na o wiele młodszego. Był tak spokojny i pogrążony w rozmyślaniu, że projektant aż bał się wyrwać go z myśli.

-Mogę się przysiąść?—Alec otworzył oczy szeroko w strachu i zaskoczeniu. Po chwili jednak skrzyżował swój wzrok z Magnusem i nieśmiało przytaknął.—Chyba niezbyt dobrze się bawisz, co?

-Nie lubię przyjęć. Ale dziękuję. Aline powiedziała, że pomagałeś przygotować przyjęcie. Więc dziękuję Magnusie—sposób, w jaki chłopak wymawiał imię projektanta był wspaniały, jakby jego imię było jakimś egzotycznym słowem.

-Nie ma za co Alexandrze.

Przez chwilę pozostawali w ciszy ciesząc się swoją obecnością, a przynajmniej Bane się cieszył obecnością niebieskookiego.

-To skąd znasz Aline?—nagle zapytał Alec

-Znam ją od wielu lat. Nasze rodziny się przyjaźnią od zawsze. A kiedyś byłem jej niańką—Alec spojrzał na niego w niedowierzaniu—W liceum. Ona miała wtedy 11 lat.

-Długo jesteście ze sobą?—Magnus wypalił.

-Cztery miesiące—głos chłopaka był cichy i jakby przybity.—Tak jakoś wyszło…

-Rozumiem…-Magnus delikatnie sięgnął dłonią w stronę młodszego i zagarnął mu opadający pukiel włosów za ucho. Chciał widzieć jego piękne oczy. Alexander oczywiście się na to zarumienił. –Masz przepiękne oczy.

-Dziękuję—w jego głosie była stuprocentowa nieśmiałość, którą Bane uważał za przeuroczą—Twoje też są piękne. Przypominają oczy kota. Lubię koty.

-Ja też. Mam nawet jednego. Nazywa się Prezes Miau

-Prezes Miau?—rzucił Alec—To dziwne imię.

-Nawet nie wiem dlaczego go tak nazwałem—odpowiedział lekko Bane, na co Alec się zaśmiał. Jego śmiech przypominał delikatny dźwięk dzwoneczków, co wydało się jeszcze piękniejszym dla Magnusa.

Nagle z domu usłyszeli raczej znajome dla Magnusa dźwięki.

-Znam tę melodię—głos Alec'a już bez oznak śmiechu wytrącił go z podziwu

-Doprawdy?—Bane zaczął się złowieszczo uśmiechać. Równie dobrze znał ten kawałek i zaczął podśpiewywać dla Alec'a. Czuł, że gdyby poprosił go do tańca, młodszy mógłby co najmniej się przestraszyć.—Before the night is over you're gonna be in love. I bet you by the morning I'll be the only one that you'll be thinking of…

Alec znów zaczął się śmiać, co więcej nawet śmiał się do rozpuku, gdy Magnus nadal śpiewał jak Jerry Lee Lewis.

-Źle śpiewam?—zapytał, gdy piosenka się skończyła.

-Och nie. Śpiewasz pięknie Magnus. Cudownie wręcz—chłopak nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. Ale Magnusowi wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Podobał mu się śmiech Alexandra i widok tego błysku w oczach kiedy na niego spoglądał śmiejąc się. Bane znów usiadł obok niego i przez dłuższy moment pozostali w ciszy, bardzo blisko siebie.

-Alexandrze...—Magnus zapytał niepewnie. Niebieskooki chłopak spojrzał na niego oczami pełnymi zakłopotania a jednocześnie przyjemności—Wierzysz w przeznaczenie?

-Przeznaczenie?

-Wiesz...że dwoje ludzi jest sobie przeznaczeni, choć o tym nie wiedzą, lub są za bardzo...oddaleni od siebie...

-Być może...—zaczął młody chłopak, patrząc prosto w oczy Bane'owi. W jego błękitach malowało się oddalenie, jakby był myślami gdzie indziej. A Magnus tak bardzo chciał wiedzieć gdzie.—Być może to możliwe.

Po chwili Alec dodał

-Wiem, że gdy znajdzie się tę przeznaczoną osobę, to już nie chce się z nią rozstawać. To się chce być dla niej wszystkim.—Szkoda, że ten chłopiec nie wiedział, że właśnie tak czuje się Magnus, gdy myśli właśnie o nim.

-Czemu zadajesz mi te pytania?—zapytał nagle Lightwood

-Tak...bez powodu Alexandrze

Nawet nie wiedział kiedy zaczął się pochylać, a już po chwili jego usta dotknęły słodkich ust Alexandra. Marzył o tej chwili od długiego czasu. Magnus wyczuł, że chłopak był zaskoczony jego gestem i już chciał się odsuwać, ale wtedy Alexander zrobił coś, co przyspieszyło bicie serca Bane'a o 200%. Lightwood zaczął go całować. Mimowolnie Magnus przysunął bliżej chłopaka, kładąc mu dłonie na talii. Czuł bicie serca Alec'a, które było tak szybkie, że Magnus miał wrażenie, że wyskoczy mu z piersi. Ale jego serce waliło podobnie. Całując młodego chłopaka czuł się jak w siódmym niebie, jakby nagle dostąpił czegoś, czego jeszcze nie doświadczył w swoim życiu. Ten prosty, pierwszy pocałunek, wywołał w nim nieposkromione uczucia radości, ekscytacji, niepewności i pożądania. Nie sądził, że przy pierwszym pocałunku z chłopakiem poczuje coś takiego. A wtedy Alec wsunął swoją dłoń w jego naszpikowane włosy i mocniej ścisnął, na co Bane jęknął w jego ustach w rozkoszy. I właśnie wtedy Alec wsunął swój język do ust projektanta. Przez chwilę prowadzili walkę o dominację, a może nawet swoistego rodzaju taniec. Magnus przesunął swoje dłonie na plecy Alexandra i pod jego koszulę. Dotyk jego ciała przyprawił go o dreszcze. Czekał na to długo, a teraz gdy w końcu to nadeszło pragnął więcej. Nie wiedział, jak długo już się całowali, bo świat nagle dla niego zawirował i stanął w miejscu. Liczył się tylko on i Alec. Nic więcej. Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe, na ciele wystąpiły dreszcze ekscytacji i pożądania. Czuł się błogo. I chciał by to trwało wiecznie.

Ale wtedy usłyszał coś, co przywróciło jego świat na poprawne tory.

Ktoś za nimi odchrząkiwał.

Magnus poczuł, jak Alec sztywnieje w jego uścisku a po chwili szybko się od niego odsuwa. Bane łapiąc z trudem normalny oddech spojrzał na intruzów. Na ganku stała Catarina z figlarnym uśmiechem na twarzy i dość zmieszany Jace.

-Chyba musimy iść Magnus—powiedziała niepewnie Cate.

Bane spojrzał na Alexandra. Jego policzki były czerwone, a źrenice rozszerzone. Widocznie jemu też się podobał pocałunek. Magnus poprawił swoją koszulę i chwycił płaszcz od kobiety. Na koniec mrugnął do Alec'a i posłał mu jeden z tych flirtowych uśmiechów. Na co policzki chłopaka przybrały niezdrowej czerwieni. Czuł wzrok mężczyzny na swoich plecach i jeszcze raz spojrzał na niego przez ramię, nim opuścił dom Penhallowów.

Idąc w stronę swojego mieszkania, cały czas przykładał palce do ust, mając w głowie obraz całującego Alec'a. Nadal czuł na swoich ustach słodki smak ust chłopaka.

-I jak było?—zapytała Cate, gdy znaleźli się przed bramką do jego mieszkania.

-Nieziemsko—powiedział w rozmarzeniu—Chyba się w nim zakochałem…

* * *

A/N: Jak się podobał pierwszy pocałunek?

Czekam na wasze opinie.

Postaram się napisać kolejny do końca tygodnia, bo od wtorku, o zgrozo wracam na uczelnię...

Uściski

Intoxic.


	13. Autors Note

**Kochani czytelnicy**

**Robię to z przykrością ale nie mam wyboru.**

**Muszę zrobić sobie przerwę w tej opowieści. Miejmy nadzieję, że krótką**

**Muszę przemyśleć całą koncepcję jeszcze raz.**

**Nie porzucam opowiadania. Tylko biorę od niego drobną przerwę.**

**Uściski**

**I przepraszam**

**Intoxic**


	14. POCAŁOWAŁEŚ MNIE!

**A/N: Cześć! Po dwóch tygodniach od publikacji ostatniego rozdziału ( . 12), wróciłam. Przemyślałam wszystko i już wiem, co chcę zrobić w tej opowieści.**

**DZIĘKUJĘ ZA WSPARCIE!**

**Roxxie: Oczywiście, że musieli się pocałować. No i ba! Cate musi się wtrącać.! Ach, no nie mogłam się powstrzymać przed napisaniem końcówki. **

**Glittery Angel: Och tak, są sobie przeznaczeni. Rzeczywiście "Something's got a hold on me" było w Burlesce. Czy Alec pamięta pocałunek? Przekonasz się!**

**Kokosz: Powód dla którego Alec powie, że jest gejem, jest inny, ale powiedzmy, że ten pocałunek w pewnym stopniu się przyczyni do czegoś, co pojawi się później. No oczywiście, że Jace musi przerywać pocałunki! Tak, tak. Mowa o Sebastianie była już nawet w prologu! Ale on nie jest istotną postacią dla opowieści.**

**Blue Daisiess: Dzięki za wsparcie! I tak, wena czasem jest a czasem ucieka. **

**Miłego czytania, i powiedzcie co myślicie, bo kurde nie jestem pewna tego rozdziału.**

**Rozdział dedykuję Kokosz i Oli, które dzielnie wysłuchiwały mego biadolenia na fejsie. **

* * *

**Rozdział XII**

**"POCAŁOWAŁEŚ MNIE!"**

Alec już od dwóch dni czekał na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź Magnusa. Od czasu, gdy powiedział mu, że jest singlem, że rozstał się dawno z Aline, czekał z ogromnym zniecierpliwieniem na odpowiedź starszego mężczyzny. Też gorzało w nim pragnienie zaznajomienia się ze stanem cywilnym Bane'a. Chciał wiedzieć, czy ma kogoś, czy może Alec ma jakieś szanse… Ostatnimi czasy często się zastanawiał nad tym, czy Magnus go lubi w ten sposób, skoro zwraca się do niego per kochany. Nawet jeśli Lightwood nie wiedział, jak wygląda ten drugi, zdecydowanie zaczynał czuć coś do niego. Śmiał nawet myśleć, że coś mocnego.

Gdyby miał się przyznać przed samym sobą, to potrafił przez cały dzień pogrążać się w rozmyślaniach o Magnusie. O tym jaki jest, co lubi. Cholernie mocno chciał poznać go w rzeczywistości, ale bał się, najzwyczajniej w świecie obawiał się zaprosić go na randkę. W gruncie rzeczy nawet nie wiedział, czy Magnus lubi mężczyzn, czy gra w jego drużynie. Ale z drugiej strony jeśli by tak nie było, to czemu by tak słodko pisał do nauczyciela?

-Na miłość boską Alec—chłopak usłyszał znajomy kobiecy głos, który wyrwał go już po raz enty z rozmyślań nad tajemniczym korespondentem—Przestań o nim tyle myśleć.

-Co? Ja nie…-Panna Lightwood uprzednio teatralnie obracając swymi orzechowymi oczami, posłała mu spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania.—Ja nie…

-Alec kolor twoich policzków i to rozmarzone spojrzenie zdradzają cię.—mówiła pewnym siebie tonem—No to powiedz, co Magnus nowego napisał?

-W tym właśnie problem, że nic—w tonie jego głosu zdało się słyszeć rozczarowanie—Nie mam od niego wiadomości od dwóch dni.

-A co mu ostatnio napisałeś?

-Że jestem singlem—wyjaśnił krótko.

Isabelle przez dłuższą chwilę pozostawała w głębokim zamyśleniu. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna spoglądał na nią z roztargnieniem, pragnąc wiedzieć, co roi się w jej umyśle. Po kilku minutach ciszy Izzy dramatycznie westchnęła, w znajomy sposób, i odezwała się.

-Może on rozmyśla, jak zaprosić cię na randkę, skoro ty tego nie zrobiłeś do tej pory.—Lightwood popatrzył na nią z niepewnością w swych błękitach—Na taką prawdziwą randkę, w restauracji.

-Może—Alec westchnął i ponownie spojrzał na kalendarz, jakby to miało mu w czymś pomóc.

...

Otaczała go ciężka atmosfera wywołana zapachem alkoholu, dymu papierosowego i przeróżnych wód kolońskich. Siadając w kącie kanapy klubowej, tuż obok swojego brata, starał się zbyt ciężko nie kaszleć. Nigdy nie lubił takich miejsc, ale tym razem nie mógł odmówić. W końcu to były 22 urodziny jego brata. Ważna okazja by świętować. Już po godzinie, czterech kolejkach jasnego piwa i kilku przekąszonych krakersów, Alec spostrzegł, że jego brat i znajomi są nieco…nie to niedopowiedzenie, oni byli już wstawieni. Simon śmiał się jak oszalały, wspominając jak Jordan starał się o Maię ponownie. Cóż Kyle nie pozostał mu dłuższy, wywlókł na światło dzienne, jakże licealne podchody Lewisa w odzyskaniu Isabelle.

-Hej Alec—rzucił głośno Simon, gdy Alec kończył swoje drugie piwo. Nie pił w tak szybkim tempie jak jego kumple—A jak u ciebie w sferze miłosnej? Znalazł się jakiś facet?

-Ummmm….ni…nie—Młody Lightwood wydusił z siebie z niekrytą wstydliwością.—Nie ma nikogo…

Och, to było wielkie, tłuściutkie kłamstwo i Alexander doskonale o tym wiedział. Był ktoś i to ktoś bardzo ważny w jego życiu, nawet jeśli nie znał go w rzeczywistości. Alec miał nadzieję, że przyćmione światła klubu pomogą mu zamaskować pokaźny rumieniec.

-Cholera—stwierdził Jordan—Dawno z nikim nie byłeś…A Aline…

-Chcę o tym zapomnieć—wtrącił sucho Alec.

-Hej—przerwał Simon, podnosząc trzęsącą się rękę—Wiem! Powinniśmy zabrać Alec'a do klubu dla gejów! Tam roi się od chłopaków i z pewnością któryś wpadnie ci w oko.

Oczy Alexandra otworzyły się tak szeroko, że mogły wypaść z oczodołów w każdej chwili. A policzki przybrały wręcz niezdrowej czerwieni. Jak w ogóle Simon mógł coś takiego powiedzieć…Nagle jego rozmyślania przerwał głośny śmiech Jace'a. Zmieszany Alec spojrzał na swojego brata, który łapał się za brzuch w swoim ubawie. Po kilku minutach cała trójka jego kompanów się uspokoiła i Jonathan przemówił.

-Tak…Simon, a chcesz by nasz Alec dostał zawału?—Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego zdziwieni—Mój braciszek zemdlałby w sekundę gdyby wszedł do klubu dla gejów. Tam się roi od typowych gejów, no wiecie ubranych w najbardziej obcisłe ciuchy, z makijażem…-nagle blondyn przerwał i głębiej się zastanowił—Co mi właśnie przypomniało tego faceta sprzed dwóch lat. Tego z którym się całowałeś Alec.

-Całowałeś się z kimś? I nie powiedziałeś nam? Wstydź się Alec—rzucił wymownie Jordan.

-Jace o czym ty mówisz, ja się nie całowałem z żadnym facetem od czasów liceum—powiedział Alec, starając się zrozumieć swojego brata.

-No już nie pamiętasz?—Czarnowłosy kręcił głową—Na przyjęciu u Aline? Dwa lata temu? Na ganku? Całowałeś się z jakimś facetem ubranym w kolorowe ciuchy i z brokatem…

Alec był prawdziwie i szczerze zaskoczony, gdy nagle do jego umysłu wpłynęła wizja, a raczej wspomnienie.

_Oczami wyobraźni, a może nawet i siłą umysłu, znalazł się ponownie na ganku domu rodziców Aline na Brooklynie. Znów siedział na skraju i rozmawiał z jakimś mężczyzną. Głos owego bruneta był tak lekki jak dźwięk dzwoneczków i słodki jak miód. Alec nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wsłuchiwaniem się w przepiękny głos Magnusa. Dopiero co go poznał, a już mu się spodobał. I to nie tylko dlatego, że miał na sobie obcisłe ciuchy, które podkreślały jego smukłą a jednocześnie umięśnioną sylwetkę. I nie dlatego, że miał na sobie ogromną ilość brokatu, co z drugiej strony było dla niego dziwne. Jeszcze nigdy do tej pory nie spotkał mężczyzny z tak dużą ilością brokatu i jednocześnie tak atrakcyjnego. Bo tak, Magnus Bane, znajomy jego dziewczyny, był najatrakcyjniejszym mężczyzną jakiego do tej pory spotkał. Jego czarne włosy, misternie ułożone w kolce, jego smukła twarz, azjatyckie rysy twarzy przyciągały uwagę Alec'a i to dlatego podczas przyjęcia nie mógł przestać spoglądać raz po raz na Magnusa. Ale dopiero gdy z nim rozmawiał, gdy widział go z bliska mógł podziwiać jego piękno. Złoto-zielone oczy mężczyzny, które wpatrywały się w niego, przyciągały go jak magnes. I Alec nawet się nie spostrzegł, a Magnus go całował._

_Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że serce mu stanęło. Był w takim szoku, że jego ciało na kilka sekund zamarzło. Gdy tylko poczuł, że Bane chce się odsunąć otrzeźwiał. Tym razem to on naparł swoimi ustami na usta Magnusa. I na boga, niech go piekło pochłonie, ale to była najcudowniejsza rzecz, jaką doświadczył w życiu. Jego usta poruszały się w tym samym rytmie co wargi drugiego mężczyzny. Oboje byli zagubieni w tym pocałunku, ale Alec'owi to nie przeszkadzało. Łaknął więcej. Mimowolnie wsunął dłoń we włosy tego drugiego i mocniej ścisnął, na co Magnus jęknął. Alexander nie wiedział, jak długo się całowali, ale dla niego trwało to za krótko. _

_A potem ich błogie szaleństwo zostało przerwane. _

_Na odchodne Alec usłyszał cichy szept Magnusa „Pamiętaj o tym pocałunku Alexandrze"_

* * *

Magnus siedział pogrążony w pracy nad swoim projektem. Obiecał, że ukończy do końca tygodnia projekt dla Jii. Projekt domku letniskowego. Na samą myśl, dlaczego państwo Penhallow chcą go odnowić robiło mu się niedobrze. Nie chciał by Alec żenił się z Aline.

Oczywiście uspokoiła go poprzednia wiadomość, że Alec wcale nie jest żonaty, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, czy może przyszłość się nie zmieni.

Siedząc teraz samemu w pustym domu, nie licząc kota, który gdzieś się błąkał, Magnus rozmyślał o ostatnim wieczorze. Jeszcze emocje nie do końca go opuściły. Jeszcze wciąż dostawał dreszczy na samo wspomnienie pocałunku z Alexandrem. Wciąż w głowie miał ten cudowny obraz. I nic nie mogło go teraz przywrócić do normalności. Po wczorajszym wieczorze jego serce zaczęło odważniej bić, motyle roiły się w jego brzuchu. Od tak dawna tego nie czuł i pozwalał sobie się zatapiać w tych uczuciach. Pozwalał by go pochłonęły doszczętnie.

Nagle drzwi od mieszkania się otworzyły, choć bardzo cicho, Magnus to usłyszał. Po chwili ruszył do holu i dostrzegł swoją dziewczynę. Camille wyglądała jak zwykle, ale to nie to, co przyciągnęło uwagę Bane'a. Jego ciekawość pobudził zapach, który się unosił dookoła Camille. Zapach męskiej wody kolońskiej wymieszany z jej różanymi perfumami.

Magnus mimowolnie odchrząknął, a panna Belcourt stanęła jak wryta. Przerażenie w jej oczach zdało się widzieć nawet w tych ciemnościach. Magnus zapalił światło i spojrzał ostro na Cammie.

-Ma…Ma…Magnus…jesteś w domu…

-Oszczędź sobie Camille—jego głos był oziębły. Bane doskonale wiedział co się dzieje. To nie był pierwszy raz—Kto tym razem? Znam go?

-Co? Ja..? Co?—bełkotała blondynka

-Nie rób ze mnie idioty! Z kim się puszczasz?! –Kiedy kobieta nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko opuściła głowę w hańbie w dół, Bane ponownie uniósł swój głos—Pytam z kim mnie do cholery zdradzasz?!

-Nie twój interes!—nagle wykrzyknęła Camille. Gdy Magnus już chciał odszczeknąć jej, blondynka ponownie przemówiła—Poza tym nie jesteś lepszy ode mnie! Też mnie zdradzasz!

-O czym ty…

-Co myślałeś, że jestem głupia?! Słyszałam twoje rozmowy z Catariną o tym całym Alexandrze! Myślałeś, że nie poskładam faktów?—Bane stał bardziej zszokowany w tym momencie niż gdy ojciec kupił mu pierwszy samochód—Nie udawaj niewiniątka! Też się puszczasz na prawo i lewo z nim! Więc nie rób mi wymówek! Poza tym nie robiłabym tego, gdybyś dawał mi tego co potrzebuję!

-Do cholery…-Bane zaczął, ale ponownie mu przerwano

-Taki zaskoczony jesteś?! Gdybyś dawał mi satysfakcję nie musiałabym szukać kogoś nowego!—jad w jej głosie był widoczny na kilometr. Teraz Magnus sobie uświadomił, że tak naprawdę jego związek z nią przestał istnieć w Londynie.—Do jasnej cholery Magnus! Nie kochaliśmy się od pół roku! Odkąd przyjechałam nawet mnie nie tknąłeś! Więc nie zwalaj winy na mnie!

-Wynoś się Camille! Z nami koniec! Nie chcę cię już więcej widzieć!

Godzinę później Magnus po raz pierwszy od dobrych kilku lat poczuł ulgę w sercu.

Zastanawiał się, czy to dobrze, że odczuwa ulgę i, że wcale się nie przejął zbyt mocno tym, że rozstał się z Camille. Jednak gdy tylko zadzwonił do swojej przyjaciółki by ją o tym poinformować, jego obawy zniknęły.

-Ha! W końcu się jej pozbyłeś! Teraz masz wolną rękę na zdobycie Alec'a.

-On nadal się tu spotyka z Aline, Catie—rzucił do słuchawki, rozglądając się jednocześnie za Prezesem.

-Ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować go zdobyć.

Późnym wieczorem Magnus relaksował się z lampką czerwonego wina, słuchając lekkich dźwięków Vivaldiego. W pewnym momencie Prezes zaczął głośno miauczeć, co sprowadziło Bane'a z powrotem na ziemię. No tak, zapomniał nakarmić kota. Gdy już znalazł się w kuchni i nałożył sporą ilość jedzenia dla kota do miski zaczął wołać swojego futrzanego przyjaciela

-Kici, kici. Prezesie czas na kolację—kiedy kot nie zjawił się, mężczyzna wyruszył na poszukiwania swojego towarzysza. Zdziwiło go jednak, że ów kot jak zaczarowany wypatruje przez okno czegoś, a może kogoś? Choć gdy Bane przyjrzał się bliżej, zauważył, że Prezes obserwuje skrzynkę.—Chodź Prezesie, kolacja czeka.

Magnus ruszył ponownie w stronę kuchni, spodziewając się, że kot podąża za nim. Gdy się jednak okazało, że Prezes wciąż siedzi na parapecie, namiętnie wpatrując się w podwórze, Bane powoli wrócił do niego. Kiedy znalazł się dostatecznie blisko, Miau nagle zaczął głośno miauczeć i spoglądać to na Magnusa, to na skrzynkę. Wielce zadziwiony tym Bane postanowił też się poprzyglądać. I właśnie wtedy znacznik się uniósł.

Magnus jak opętany, chwycił płaszcz i wybiegł na zewnątrz, Prezes tuż za nim. Już po chwili wyciągał ze skrzynki trochę pogniecioną serwetkę z dwoma słowami, które go zaskoczyły.

**„POCAŁOWAŁEŚ MNIE!"**

A więc Alec pamiętał. Magnus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed ogromnym, radosnym uśmiechem wstępującym na jego usta. Pospiesznie ruszył do domu po notatnik i długopis, mając szczerą nadzieję, że Alec jeszcze tutaj jest i napisał swoją odpowiedź. Po chwili rozgorzała się ich „rozmowa."

_A więc pamiętasz? _

**Czy pamiętam? Oczywiście, że tak! **

**Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?**

_Wziąłbyś mnie za szaleńca._

Wyciągnął szybko kolejną kartkę i zapisał coś co go męczyło od wczoraj.

_A podobało ci się? Bo ja byłem wniebowzięty_

**Mi…też…się podobało**

Magnus skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że te słowa nic dla niego nie znaczyły. Cztery krótkie słówka, kilka liter, a wstrząsnęły jego światem, rozgorzały jego serce, przyspieszyły mu oddech i bicie jego serca. Alexandrowi podobał się pocałunek. Magnus był teraz w siódmym niebie.

Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył rozmarzonym wzrokiem na ostatnie słowa, zastanawiając się, co ma napisać teraz. Ale jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane, przez tak bardzo znajomy mu dźwięk. Po chwili wyciągnął kolejną serwetkę ze skrzynki. Po przeczytaniu tych słów z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy wrócił do mieszkania. Jeszcze przed zaśnięciem po raz ostatni tej nocy spojrzał na ostatnią wiadomość od Alec'a.

**Bardzo mi się podobał pocałunek z tobą. Było magicznie. **

* * *

A/N: I dobrze wyszedł?

Co sądzicie o tym, jak rozwiązałam kwestię Camille?

Kolejny dam na pewno w przyszłym tygodniu.

Uściski

Intoxic.


	15. Wszystko będzie dobrze

**A/N: Tak szybkie napisanie i dodanie jest spowodowane, jakże produktywną przerwą między zajęciami i odwołanym dziś fitnessem. **

**Ola 1494: Oj tam, komuś musiałam biadolić. Użyłaś słowa "proszę" to musi być poważne. I piszam, piszam. **

**Blue Daisiess: O tak, musiałam zrobić powrót w dobrym stylu ;) Blue ty to za dużo myślisz o tym jednym :D Obiecuję ci, że następny one-shot rated M będzie specjalnie napisany dla ciebie! Co do Camille to w książkach jej postać jest też niejako owiana tajemnicą, nic tak praktycznie o niej nie wiemy. Nie wiemy, czemu robiła takie a nie inne rzeczy. **

**Glittery Angel: to ciekawe, że wszyscy wyłapaliście "gej-bar". Musi być z Aleciem? Hmm...zobaczymy.**

**Kokosz: Znaczy się wyszła scena z barem lepiej niż to opisałam na fejsie? Oczywiście, że Alec musiał prosto z mostu napisać. A Magnus rzeczywiście nie mógł nic innego napisać. Widzisz odnośnie Simona, musiałam napisać coś, co by jakoś doprowadziło do tego, że Jace nagle wspomni o Magnusie. No i ba, musiałam w końcu pozbyć się Camille. tylko nie wiedziałam, jak bardzo dramatycznie to zrobić, wiesz, czy Magnus ma ją przyłapać w łóżku czy inaczej. **

**Roxxie: Haha, czy pozbędziemy się Aline? Zobaczymy. Co do końcówki, to chciałam ją zrobić romantyczną i znaczącą. **

**A teraz miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział XIII**

**"Wszystko będzie dobrze"**

Magnus starał się skupić na ruchu drogowym, modląc się by w tym pośpiechu nie spowodować żadnego wypadku. Stojąc w korku na moście brooklyńskim przeklinał innych kierowców na zmianę z trąbieniem na nich. Nie miał czasu by stać w korkach. Musiał jak najszybciej znaleźć się na Manhattanie. Gdy tylko dostał telefon pół godziny temu, natychmiast wybiegł z domu i samochodem gnał przed siebie.

-No do cholery ruszcie się!—krzyknął w samochodzie, trąbiąc na kierowcę przed nim.

Pół godziny później zaparkował pod Metropolitan Hospital i jak szalony wbiegł do środka, omal nie taranując kobiety ze złamaną ręką.

-Przepraszam!—wydukał i ruszył w stronę recepcji—Steven Bane! Dostałem telefon, że tu jest!

-Jest pan z rodziny?—spokojnie zapytała ruda, młoda recepcjonistka, patrząc na niego wymownie.

-To mój ojciec!

-Pan Magnus Bane?—nagle usłyszał za sobą dość głęboki, kobiecy głos. Magnus obrócił się i ujrzał wysoką brunetkę, na oko czterdziestoletnią, w kitlu z plikiem dokumentów w ręku.

-To ja. Co z moim ojcem?—zapytał prawie błagalnie. Przestraszył się kiedy tylko zadzwonili, że ojciec jest w szpitalu.

-Zapraszam ze mną—po chwili już znajdowali się w windzie i ruszyli na drugie piętro.—Pański ojciec miał zawał.

-Mój Boże…-mężczyzna westchnął, poważnie obawiając się o stan zdrowia ojca—Jak się teraz czuje?

-Na szczęście go ustabilizowaliśmy. Ale chcę go tu zatrzymać na kilka dni.—spojrzała wesoło na Bane'a—Ale on usilnie chce wracać do domu.

'Cały ojciec' pomyślał Magnus, kiedy winda się zatrzymała. Bane chciał czym prędzej udać się do Sali ojca by upewnić się, że nic już mu nie grozi, ale poczuł, że doktor Lewis złapała go za łokieć. Z niemym pytaniem w oczach, spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

-To był już drugi zawał w przeciągu dwóch lat—Oczy Magnusa otworzyły się w czystym szoku. Nie miał o tym pojęcia.—Niech go pan przekona by tu został i poddał się leczeniu.

Magnus tylko przytaknął i ruszył do pokoju ojca. Cicho i powolnie otworzył drzwi, starając się powstrzymać łzy, które napływały do jego złoto-zielonych oczu. Nienawidził szpitalni. Przypominały mu o ostatnich miesiącach, jakie spędził u boku ciężko chorej matki. Przełykając ślinę wszedł do środka i spostrzegł, że jego ojciec siedzi na łóżku, otoczony projektami architektonicznymi. Magnus w duchu przeklął i podszedł bliżej ojca.

-Ach, Magnus!—ton Bane'a seniora był nadzwyczaj rozdrażniony—Zabierz mnie stąd.

-Tato nie możesz stąd wyjść. Doktor Lewis twierdzi, że musisz zostać i poddać się leczeniu—młody mężczyzna usiadł na białym, plastikowym krześle, stojącym obok szpitalnego łóżka.

-Doktor Lewis się myli. Nic mi nie jest.

-Do cholery tato!—Magnus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wykrzyknięciem—Miałeś zawał! I to wcale nie pierwszy! Miałeś zamiar mi kiedyś powiedzieć?!

-To bez znaczenia. Czuję się dobrze—mówił już spokojniejszym tonem Steven.

-Tak…mama też tak mówiła—mruknął pod nosem—Tato, jak się czujesz?

-Mówię ci, że…

-Tak naprawdę—przerwał mu Magnus—Nic cię nie boli? Może potrzebujesz czegoś?

-Kawy i to mocnej, z dodatkowym cukrem.

-Nie wolno ci pić teraz kawy—wymownie powiedział Magnus i zaczął zbierać projekty z łóżka. Ostrożnie zwinął je i schował do tuby leżącej na podłodze.—Musisz odpoczywać.

Bane senior ciężko westchnął i oparł się o poprawioną przez młodszego poduszkę.

-A gdzie Camille? Czemu nie przyszła z tobą?—zapytał nagle Steven, a na twarz Magnusa wstąpiło przerażenie. Nie mógł narażać ojca na jakiekolwiek zdenerwowanie. A ostanie wiadomości mogłyby wprowadzić Stevena Bane'a w stan podenerwowania, a nawet rozdrażnienia—Magnusie?

-Nie mówmy o tym—powiedział cicho, modląc się w duchy, by ojciec porzucił temat.

-Magnusie co się stało? Widzę po twoich oczach, że coś jest nie tak—głos Stevena złagodniał, a w jego oczach malowała się prosta, rodzicielska troska. Senior Bane nawet jeśli całe życie starał się być oschły i stoicki, w rzeczywistości troszczył się o swojego jedynego syna—Synku?

Na to proste słowo z oczu Magnusa poleciały łzy. Od tak dawna nie mówił do niego w ten sposób. Młody mężczyzna otarł wierzchem marynarki łzy, rozmazując przy tym odrobinę makijażu i zarzucił ramiona na szyję ojca. Choć z początku Steven zesztywniał na ten gest, to po chwili rozluźnił się i przytulił syna.

-Kocham cię tato—wyszeptał projektant.

-Ja ciebie też synu.

Pół godziny później Magnus zakończył opowiadanie ojcu o ostatnich dniach, i o dziwo ani razu, żadna łza nie popłynęła mu po policzku. W sumie nie ma się czemu dziwić. Dlaczego miałby płakać za nią, skoro od tak dawna nic do niej nie czuł?

-Nie zasługiwała na ciebie Magnus—skwitował Steven.

-Wiem.—potwierdził krótko.

-Nie wydajesz się być zbyt przygnębiony faktem, że rozstałeś się ze swoją dziewczyną—zapytał po chwili jego ojciec.—Jest ktoś nowy w twoim życiu?

-Nie chcę cię denerwować tato—wyszeptał, ale starszy mężczyzna zdawał się usłyszeć.

-Jak mu na imię?—dodał po dłuższym milczeniu w widocznie oziębłym tonie.

-Alexander. Na imię mu Alexander.

…

Późnym popołudniem Magnus wrócił do szpitala z laptopem ojca, dokumentami i telefonem. Oczywiście będąc na Brooklynie nie omieszkał napisać nowej wiadomości dla Alec'a, że przez kolejne kilka dni będzie mniej dostępny, wyjaśniając przyczynę tejże nieobecności.

Teraz siedział na krześle u boku śpiącego ojca i nie mógł zatrzymać napływających wspomnień o matce. Dokładnie pamiętał każdy dzień sprzed pięciu lat, gdy właśnie Nadia Bane leżała w szpitalu, ledwo poznając własne dziecko i co rusz wzywając swojego męża. Nigdy nie wybaczył ojcu, że nie zjawił się ani razu w szpitalu, by odwiedzić matkę. Magnus pamiętał jak wielokrotnie chodził i prosił ojca by choć na chwilę przyszedł do matki, ale Bane senior wielokrotnie odmawiał. W końcu było już za późno. Magnus obwiniał przez lata ojca, ale patrząc teraz z perspektywy czasu, wiedział, że ojciec był najprościej w świecie zraniony tym, że matka miała dziecko z innym mężczyzną. Ale teraz to nie miało większego znaczenia. Magnus mógł stracić ostatniego członka rodziny, ostatniego rodzica i to go przerażało.

Nagle usłyszał ciche pukanie do Sali i automatycznie podniósł się z krzesła. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły, a jego oczom ukazała się jego przyjaciółka.

-Hej—powiedziała, całując go w policzek—Co z nim?

-Miał zawał. Lekarze teraz prowadzą leczenie—powiedział smutnym głosem.

-Będzie dobrze—zapewniła go Cate—Mam coś dla ciebie. Byłam w twoim domu teraz i nakarmiłam Prezesa. I wzięłam przy okazji to.

Kobieta wręczyła mu zwykłą białą kopertę bez adresu. Magnus od razu wiedział od kogo to jest i na jego usta wstąpił delikatny uśmiech. Bane ruszył na zewnątrz, zapewniony przez przyjaciółkę, że ta zostanie z ojcem. Po chwili już siedział przed salą i zaczął czytać list.

**Drogi Magnusie, **

**Naprawdę przykro mi, że twój ojciec jest w szpitalu. Ale nie martw się, jestem pewien, że wszystko z nim będzie dobrze.**

**Twój Alexander**

Przez kilka kolejnych dni, które Magnus spędził w szpitalu, zdążył opowiedzieć swoją całą historię Alec'owi. Opowiedział mu o matce, o rozstaniu rodziców, o tym, jak ojciec się go wyrzekł, a potem jak naprawiły się ich stosunki. Opowiedział o Camille. O wszystkim. Czuł, że może mu całkowicie zaufać. Czuł, że Alec go zrozumie. Był ogromnie szczęśliwy, że ma kogoś teraz przy sobie, nawet jeśli nie mógł tego fizycznie odczuć.

* * *

Alec przez ostatnie dni był rozproszony. A może nawet i więcej, był zmartwiony. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że martwił się o Magnusa i jego ojca. To jego rozproszenie poskutkowało tym, że klasa jedenasta dostała do napisania prosty sprawdzian. Gdy wszyscy o dziwo zaliczyli na oceny dobre lub bardzo dobre, zaczęto się zastanawiać co się dzieje z panem Lightwoodem.

-Proszę pana, dobrze się pan czuje?—zaczął Dave, jeden z uczniów, obserwując wyraźnie nieskupionego Alec'a.—Panie Lightwood?

-Słucham?—wydukał z siebie.

-Pytaliśmy, czy dobrze się pan czuje?

-Tak…to sprawy prywatne—nauczyciel spojrzał na zegarek i rzucił szybko—Macie dwadzieścia minut do końca zajęć. Jak będziecie w miarę cicho, możecie zająć się sobą. A pracę nad projektem semestralnym przełóżmy na przyszły tydzień.

Uradowane dzieciaki zajęły się sobą, a Alec miał czas by zadzwonić do siostry.

-Alec! Co się stało?—usłyszał w słuchawce.

-Czy coś musi się stać, bym dzwonił?

-Nie…ale…

-O której kończysz?—przerwał jej.

-O siedemnastej, a co?—w jej głosie było słyszalne zmieszanie.

-Wpadnę po ciebie.

-To jest podejrzane. Czego chcesz ode mnie?—rzuciła wymownie.

-Rozgryzłaś mnie.—w słuchawce usłyszał głośny śmiech. Gdy Izzy się uspokoiła, Alec kontynuował—Możesz mi sprawdzić nazwisko pacjenta w swoim szpitalu?

-Alec wiesz, że nie mogę…

-Proszę Isabelle. To ważne. Wiem, że możesz to zrobić niezauważalnie.—Jego głos był pełen błagania.

-Nazwisko.

-Steven Bane. Proszę sprawdź jego dokumenty. Kocham Cię Izzy.

…

Kiedy Alec wszedł do szpitala, Isabelle już na niego czekała przy recepcji z dość nieciekawą miną.

-Do zobaczenia Lucy—rzuciła panna Lightwood i ruszyła w stronę brata. Mocno go przytuliła i pociągnęła w stronę wyjścia. Gdy oboje znaleźli się przy samochodzie, w końcu Alec przemówił.

-Izz…sprawdziłaś?—kobieta przytaknęła, rozglądając się na boki—I?

-Alec tak mi przykro…

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Chciałam tu nakreślić relację Magnusa z ojcem i przywołać trochę rzeczy z przeszłości Bane'a, żebyście poniekąd mogli zrozumieć, dlaczego Magnus wyjechał na studia i czemu nie dogadywał się z ojcem.

Następny...jest juz napisany! Bo napisałam dziś dwa. Ale muszę go jeszcze przetłumaczyć. Także w piątek wstawię kolejny!

Uściski

Intoxic


	16. Jestem przy tobie

**A/N: Witam! Czy u was też jest multum śniegu? Bo u mnie za oknem mini Syberia się zrobiła :D**

**Glittery Angel: Potrzebowałam trochę dramatu wprowadzić, stąd szpital.**

**Kokosz: To była bardzo ważna część rozdziału. Chciałam zrobić coś, co doprowadzi do pewnych sytuacji później. (wiem, tajemniczo, ale nie mogę zdradzić co będzie).**

**Roxxie: Troszeczkę słodyczy musiałam tu umieścić. **

**Blue Daisiess: Rozmyślam, co by tu napisać z M, ale wiedz, że to będzie po angielsku, bo pisanie takich scen po polsku mi nie wychodzi. **

**Miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział XIV**

**"Jestem przy tobie"**

Magnus ze zniecierpliwieniem czekał pod salą operacyjną. Już dwie godziny operowali jego ojca, a on nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Wiele myśli kłębiło się w jego umyśle. A jego usta nie mogły przestać powtarzać w kółko tego samego, jak mantry, _„Proszę, niech wszystko będzie dobrze". _

Siedział, a właściwie półleżał na niewygodnym krześle przed salą, z przymkniętymi ze zmęczenia oczami, kiedy doktor Lewis wyszła z Sali. Magnus automatycznie podniósł się i stanął przed nią.

-Co z ojcem?

-Operacja przebiegła bez komplikacji. Jego stan jest stabilny. Następne 24 godziny będą decydujące—mówiła fachowo—Na razie przewieziemy go na salę pooperacyjną. Jutro będzie mógł go pan zobaczyć. Póki co, niech pan wraca do domu i się wyśpi.

…

Będąc już w mieszkaniu, Magnus opadł ciężko na kanapę. Chwilę później Prezes Miau wskoczył mu na kolana i mężczyzna przycisnął zwierzę do swojej piersi.

-Będzie dobrze Prezesie, prawda?—zapytał cicho kota, czym zyskał od niego zdziwione spojrzenie.—Musi być dobrze.

…

W środku nocy obudził go telefon. Po omacku chwycił go z szafki nocnej i w ciemnościach przycisnął do ucha.

-Halo?—zapytał z chrypą w głosie.

-Panie Bane, tu doktor Samantha Lewis. Przykro mi, ale pański ojciec zmarł półgodziny temu…

Magnus reszty nie dosłyszał, bo z hukiem opuścił telefon na podłogę.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

Jego ojciec nie mógł być martwy.

To nie mogła być prawda.

Przytłoczony tym mężczyzna opadł na ziemię, a z jego oczu płynął potok łez. W głowie grały mu jeszcze tak niedawne słowa ojca.

_„Kocham cię syneczku. Zawsze będziesz moim dzieckiem. I wybacz mi wszystkie błędy. Kocham cię Magnusie." _

Nie wiedział ile spędził leżąc otępiale na podłodze. Nie miał pojęcia od jak długiego czasu przestał odczuwać cokolwiek. Jedyne co wiedział to, to, że teraz potrzebuje kogoś. I był zły na siebie, że nie może mieć przy sobie tej osoby, którą pragnął.

-Mój boże…Magnus…-usłyszał nagle donośny męski głos, a zaraz za tym kobiecy. Po chwili poczuł silne ramiona wokół siebie i delikatne pocałunki na czubku głowy. Starając się choć przez minutę skupić, dostrzegł parę swoich przyjaciół.—Już shhhh…jesteśmy tu.

-Tata…

-Wiemy Maggie, wiemy—powiedziała łagodnie Cate, szepcąc do Ragnora, by podniósł z podłogi mężczyznę.

Fell zgodnie z poleceniem narzeczonej uniósł przyjaciela w swoich ramionach i całą trójką ruszyli do sypialni Bane'a. Ragnor delikatnie ułożył go na łóżku, a potem razem z Cate położyli się po obu stronach Magnusa. Właśnie w takich chwilach Magnus był wdzięczny za tę dwójkę.

Ragnorowi i Cate zabrało sporo czasu, by uspokoić Magnusa. Co rusz szeptali mu, na zmianę, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale Bane w to nie wierzył. Jak mogło być dobrze, skoro teraz został sam?

Już nawet nie płakał tej nocy. Nie miał już łez. Leżał tylko otępiale w ramionach swojej przyjaciółki, czując na swoich ramionach, ramiona Ragnora. W końcu nad ranem zasnął z wycieńczenia.

Kolejne dwa dni spędzili na organizacji pogrzebu. Na samej uroczystości, zjawiły się osoby, których Bane nie znał, albo widział je kilka razy w życiu, gdy jeszcze był małym chłopcem.

-Tak mi przykro Magnusie—powiedziała Jia Penhallow, ściskając go mocno—Jeśli jest coś, co możemy dla ciebie zrobić…

-Dziękuję…że pani przyszła. Tata by tego chciał—odpowiedział bezemocjonalnie.

-Nie ma za co kochany. Pamiętaj, jesteśmy tu by cię wspierać.

Stojąc jeszcze na cmentarzu, przejmując wyrazy współczucia od znajomego księdza, Magnus rozmyślał o ojcu i matce. Był nieco zaskoczony tym, że ojciec wcześniej spisał swoją ostatnią wolę i nakazał by pochowano go wraz z żoną. Ale z drugiej strony Bane sam chciał pochować ojca z matką. Chciał by byli razem już na zawsze.

-Kocham was oboje—wyszeptał w stronę grobu i ruszył w stronę Ragnora i Catariny.—Chcę iść do domu.

-Oczywiście.—rzucił Ragnor i wziął go pod ramię, Cate z drugiej strony zrobiła to samo.

Po dwudziestu minutach Magnus wysiadł z czarnego BMW Ragnora i automatycznie, jak robot ruszył do domu. W salonie usiadł na kanapie i beznamiętnie wpatrywał się w wyłączony telewizor.

-Magnus może coś zjesz? Przygotuję ci twoją ulubioną sałatkę Cesar?—powiedziała łagodnie Cate.

-Nie, dziękuję—pustka w jego głosie była słyszalna na kilometr—Chcę zostać sam.

-Maggie…-zaczął Ragnor, ale Bane mu przerwał.

-Wiem, że się martwicie. Ale chcę zostać sam. Potrzebuję trochę czasu dla siebie. Proszę…

-W razie czego, dzwoń do nas i natychmiast przyjedziemy, dobrze?—Powiedział Ragnor, mocno przyciskając Magnusa do siebie i składając pocałunek na jego czole.—Pamiętaj, cokolwiek by się działo, jesteśmy niedaleko.

Bane tylko przytaknął i odprowadził wzrokiem przyjaciół. Kiedy tylko usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi, chciał oddać się kontemplacji w samotności, ale to nie był jeszcze czas. Chwilę później Catarina weszła ponownie do mieszkania i stanęła obok kanapy.

-To było w skrzynce…pomyślałam, że chcesz pewnie przeczytać…-wręczyła mu kolejną białą kopertę—Pamiętaj, kocham cię Maggie. Jeśli czegoś będziesz potrzebował to dzwoń, nawet w środku nocy.

-Dzięki…-powiedział cicho.

Kiedy tylko znów został sam, a Prezes ułożył się w kłębek na jego kolanach, zaczął czytać list.

**Najdroższy Magnusie,**

**Tak mi przykro…wiem, że pewnie słyszałeś już wcześniej te słowa. I wiem, że pewnie nic ci one nie pomogą, ale przykro mi z powodu twojego ojca. **

**Wierz mi na słowo…wiem, co czujesz. I boli mnie to, że nie mogę być teraz przy tobie.**

**Chciałbym cię teraz wziąć w ramiona i powtarzać, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Że wszystko się ułoży.**

**Chciałbym najprościej w świecie być teraz przy tobie. **

**Ale wiedz jedno, że nawet jeśli nie mogę być fizycznie obok ciebie, to moje serce jest przy tobie. **

**Jestem przy tobie. **

**Twój Alexander**

Z oczu Bane'a znów popłynęły łzy. Był wdzięczny za słowa Alec'a. Nie mógłby prosić o nic więcej. Choć może mógł. Pragnął by chłopak teraz był przy nim, ale wiedział, że to nie możliwe.

Będąc już w swojej sypialni, po długiej i gorącej kąpieli położył się w łóżku. Przyciskając do piersi list od Alec'a, przymknął oczy i wyobraził sobie, że chłopak leży tuż obok niego. Był tak zatracony w swoich wyobrażeniach, że rzeczywiście miał wrażenie, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Mógł poczuć, jak niewidzialna ręka Alec'a porusza się po jego plecach, w górę i dół, w uspokajającym ruchu. Mógł usłyszeć cichy szept chłopaka, powtarzający słowa.

**Jestem przy tobie. **

I pierwszy raz od kilku dni Magnus się uśmiechnął, nawet jeśli to wszystko było tylko snem.

* * *

Kiedy tylko Alec opuścił mury szkoły, natychmiast ruszył na Brooklyn, mając nadzieję, że choć dziś otrzyma jakąkolwiek odpowiedź od Magnusa. Obawiał się tego, co się z nim dzieje. Sam pamiętał, że niezbyt dobrze sobie radził po śmierci Max'a. A na dodatek Magnus stracił oboje rodziców. Alec najzwyczajniej w świecie obawiał się, że Magnus może zrobić coś sobie. A tego by nie chciał. Za bardzo mu zależało na nim. I codziennie bił się z tą myślą, że nie może być blisko niego. W szczególności w takiej chwili, kiedy wie, że Magnus go potrzebuje.

Powolnie otwierając bramkę, spojrzał mimowolnie na skrzynkę. I bóg mu świadkiem, że jego serce się uradowało, gdy dostrzegł uniesiony znacznik. W mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy skrzynce i otworzył ją trzęsącymi się rękoma. Ze środka wyciągnął zwykłą, białą kartkę z kilkoma słowami. Ale te słowa znaczyły dla niego więcej niż wszystko na świecie.

_Dziękuję za to, że jesteś Alexandrze. _

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Czekam na opinię.

Ola mi powiedziała, że trochę niejasna jest ta śmierć Stevena, a więc: Po operacji zawsze lekarze dają takie decydujące 24h. i w tym czasie może się stać wszystko, albo będzie dobrze, albo nie. A nie było to wyżej wyjaśnione, bo Magnus upuścił tel. zanim dr Lewis zdążyła to wyjaśnić.

Kolejny zacznę pisać dziś wiec środa albo czwartek pojawi się.

Uściski

Intoxic.


	17. Bez tytułu

**A/N: Witam! Czyż nie jest miło, kiedy publikuję wcześniej?**

**Demon-Lionka: Witam, po nieobecności! Wiem, praca zabiera dużo czasu. Tak wyszło, że zapomniał, ale bez obaw Jace przybywa z odsieczą by przypomnieć! Powiedzmy, że tę "fikcję" utrzymywał Magnus dla świętego spokoju. I tak Alec jest stworzony dla Magnusa.**

**Roxxie: Ja wiem, że to smutne, ale potrzebowałam trochę dramatu. **

**Glittery Angel: Czy Alec go pocieszy? Cóż, na pewno w pewien sposób, mu pomoże.**

**A teraz...starałam się wymyślić odpowiedni tytuł, ale o tylu rzeczach napisałam w tym rozdziale, że nie mogłam się zdecydować, więc, decyzja należy do was.:**

**1. Jak zaprosić na randkę?**

**2. Nasz "Związek"**

**3. Nie jesteś sam.**

**4. Umówisz się ze mną na prawdziwą randkę?**

**5. Nie chciałem cię zranić.**

**6. Trochę o związkach.**

**Możecie wybrać, albo jeśli macie jakiś własny pomysł na tytuł, napiszcie go w waszym cudownym komentarzu!**

**No, to miłego czytania!**

* * *

**Rozdział XV**

Przez następne trzy tygodnie Alec robił wszystko by poprawić humor Magnusowi, nawet jeśli nie mógł tego zrobić osobiście. Czasem miał nawet wrażenie, że zanudza go opowieściami o tym, co się działo w szkole, co słychać u jego rodzeństwa, co słychać u niego. Przez ten czas zdążyli się poznać jeszcze lepiej, co dało Alexandrowi poczucie swoistego bezpieczeństwa. Coraz bardziej się przywiązywał do projektanta, nawet jeśli ich rozmowy odbywały się tylko przez listy.

Alec coraz bardziej oswajał się z myślą, że chciałby pójść na kolejną randkę z Magnusem, ale tym razem chciał by odbyła się ona w realnym czasie. Chciał spotkać się z Magnusem, chciał chwycić jego dłoń w swoją, dotknąć jego usta swoimi ustami. Spojrzeć w jego niezwykle piękne złoto-zielone oczy, które od momentu przypomnienia mu się pocałunku, wypaliły trwały obraz w jego umyśle. I był coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony tym, by znaleźć w sobie odwagę by zaprosić Bane'a na randkę.

Wielokrotnie tego próbował. Ogromne stosy pogniecionych kartek leżały dookoła jego kosza. Nigdy nie był dobry w takich rzeczach. Właściwie, jakby miał sobie przypomnieć, to jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie zaprosił na randkę. Z Aline cały związek był z góry narzucony przez rodziców, więc Lightwood nie musiał zabiegać o jej względy. Po prostu kilka razy wyszli na kolację i do kina, a wszystko inicjowała panna Penhallow. Nigdy on. On był zawsze skryty w ich całym „związku". Choć w zasadzie, czy tą farsę można było nazwać związkiem? Całował, ją tylko w publicznych miejscach, kiedy ktoś znajomy patrzył. Nawet jego brat śmiał się z tego grania. Alec to doskonale pamiętał:

_-Stary, ona w końcu zacznie coś podejrzewać—rzucił Jace, wysuwając się spod czarnego ferrari, które reperował—Jeszcze powie rodzicom._

_-Nie domyśli się—odpowiedział Alec, podając bratu klucz na który wskazywał.—Bo niby jak?_

_-Może dlatego, że jesteś z nią od pół roku, a nawet jej nie tknąłeś! Każdy hetero facet już dawno by ją przeleciał—policzki Alec'a zrobiły się natychmiast czerwone—Znaczy przespał się z nią._

_-Ammm…-Alec naprawdę nie wiedział co teraz powiedzieć. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiał o tych sprawach ze swoim młodszym bratem._

_-Tak w ogóle, to co jej powiedziałeś? Bo zakładam, że ona próbowała się do ciebie dobierać—Czarnowłosy zawstydzony pokiwał głową—To co jej powiedziałeś?_

_-Że jestem dżentelmenem i chcę poczekać do nocy poślubnej—wydusił to z siebie tak cicho, że sam miał wrażenie, że tego nie wypowiedział. Niebieskooki nie wiedział, jakiej reakcji miał się spodziewać od swojego brata, ale to za pewnie nie był czysty, głęboki śmiech. Jonathan Lightwood rzadko się śmiał, ale kiedy to robił, nie mógł się powstrzymać przez długi czas. Właśnie taki wybuch śmiechu spowodował u niego paskudnego guza, kiedy uderzył głową o zderzak samochodu. _

_-Cholera—warknął blondyn, rozmasowując czoło, na którym widniał już czerwony ślad—Serio Alec? Serio jej powiedziałeś, że chcesz czekać do nocy poślubnej? I ona ci uwierzyła?_

_-Tak…_

_-To albo jest kompletnie naiwna, albo ma kogoś na boku._

Gdyby Alec miał być ze sobą szczery, to wcale by go nie zaskoczyło wtedy, gdy Jace to powiedział. Dla niego związek z Aline się nie liczył, tkwił w nim tylko by uszczęśliwić rodziców. Nie chciał ich zawieść, nie kiedy rany na sercu państwa Lightwood wciąż były otwarte. Nie mógł wtedy zranić ich w taki sposób.

…

Alec odsunął od siebie bolące wspomnienia i skupił się na ostatnim liście od Magnusa.

_Mój Alexandrze,_

_Nawet nie wiesz, ile twoje listy dla mnie znaczą. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy zostałem sam. Chyba tylko dzięki tym rozmowom z tobą, jeszcze nie zwariowałem. _

_I wybacz, że cię uraziłem. Ale ostatnimi dniami nie czułem się za najlepiej i dlatego przepraszam, za to co napisałem. Wiem, że rozumiesz, jak się czuję. Przepraszam, że naskoczyłem na ciebie. Nie miałem prawa. Ty tylko chciałeś mi pomóc. Czuję się jak ostatni dupek, po tym co ci powiedziałem. Nie chciałem cię zranić._

Ach, tak, właśnie w tym momencie Alec przypomniał sobie, co Magnus napisał w poprzednim liście.

_Nie masz bladego pojęcia, jak się czuję! Ty straciłeś tylko brata a ja oboje rodziców. Ty masz rodzinę, a ja nikogo! Więc nie porównuj tego!_

Te słowa zabolały Alec'a, ale wiedział, że Magnus tak naprawdę nie chciał tego napisać. Alexander wiedział, że Magnus był zły i że musiał jakoś się wyżyć. Alec robił to samo po śmierci Max'a. Też wyżywał się na przyjaciołach. Dlatego nie wziął słów Magnusa za bardzo do serca. Widział szczerość w przeprosinach Magnusa w nowym liście, i dlatego natychmiast mu odpisał.

* * *

**Magnusie, **

**Nie masz za co przepraszać. Wiem, że nie miałeś tego na myśli. Ja czułem się tak samo. Wiem, że jesteś zły i wiem też, że musisz się wyzbyć tego gniewu. I cieszę się w zasadzie, że wyładowujesz go pisząc ze mną. Mam pewność, że wszystko w porządku z tobą. Pamiętaj, że możesz ze mną pisać o wszystkim. Jestem tu dla ciebie. Chcę byś ze mną rozmawiał ze mną o wszystkim. Chcę wiedzieć, jak się czujesz każdego dnia. Chcę byś mi o tym mówił. Chcę codziennie czytać o tym, co robisz. **

**Wybacz, jeśli to zbyt wiele, ale chcę to wszystko wiedzieć. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko o tobie. **

**Alec**

**PS. Nie jesteś sam. Masz mnie.**

Na usta Magnusa wstąpił szczery uśmiech. To właśnie dzięki słowom Alec'a dobrze sobie radził z ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Zaczynał powoli akceptować fakt, że jego ojciec zmarł. Rozmowy z Alec'iem mu pomogły i to bardzo. Rozmawiał z nim o błahostkach, o tym jak się czuje, o wszystkim. I on sam z chęcią słuchał o tym, co się działo u niebieskookiego. Chętnie czytał, jak Alec'owi minął dzień w szkole, o jego uczniach, nawet o głupich pracach domowych, które zlecał dzieciakom. Kiedy tak czytał o tym co się u niego działo, czuł, że poniekąd weszli w nowe stadium związku. O ile ich relację można było nazwać związkiem, a Magnus bardzo tego chciał. Ufali sobie w każdym calu, opowiadali o codziennych sprawach, rozmawiali ze sobą bez żadnych ograniczeń. I Bane'owi bardzo się to podobało.

-Hej Magnus—mężczyzna usłyszał kobiecy głos, a po chwili do salonu weszła jego najukochańsza przyjaciółka—Zrobiłam zakupy, zaraz ci coś ugotuję.

-Cate, ja nie mam pięciu lat—powiedział wymownie—Umiem gotować, nie musisz mnie niańczyć na zmianę z Ragnorem.

-Wcale cię nie niańczymy—Bane spojrzał na blondynkę znacząco, następnie ciężko westchnął i zaczął mówić.

-Catie, kocham was oboje, ale naprawdę nie musicie codziennie po dwa razy w ciągu dnia tu przyjeżdżać. Wszystko jest w porządku. Daję sobie radę.

-Naprawdę?—Magnus przytaknął—Nie mówisz tego tylko bym się odczepiła?

-Nie. Złotko, ciebie bym nie mógł okłamać. Jest coraz lepiej ze mną. Dużo piszę z Alec'iem. I to chyba mi pomogło.—jego głos był łagodny i pełen przekonania. Catarina przez dłuższą chwilę spoglądała wprost w jego oczy, szukając oznak kłamstwa, ale takowych nie było, więc kobieta tylko pokiwała głową i zajęła miejsce na kanapie obok Bane'a.

-Jak sprawy z Alec'iem?—rzuciła po chwili.

-Przeprosiłem go za to, że zachowałem się jak ostatni cham—Catarina spojrzała na niego, co najmniej zdziwionym wzrokiem—W ostatnim liście praktycznie nawrzeszczałem na niego, że nie ma pojęcia jak się czuje, bo on stracił tylko młodszego brata.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, po której Bane przemówił, już cichszym głosem.

-Myślałem, że już nigdy się do mnie nie odezwie. Okropnie go zraniłem…a on mi wybaczył.

-To chyba dobrze, prawda?—zapytała niepewnym głosem, spoglądając na nieco posmutniałą twarz przyjaciela.

-No tak, ale to nie umniejsza tego, że czuję się z tym paskudnie. Zależy mi na nim i nie chcę by był na mnie zły, albo co gorsza by zerwał ze mną.

-Zerwał?—wtrąciła Catarina, unosząc prawą brew w zapytaniu—Od kiedy jesteście parą?

-No, nie jesteśmy…chociaż chciałbym…no, ale to nie możliwe…-bełkotał Magnus, drapiąc za uszami Prezesa—Ale bardzo mi zależy na Alexandrze…wywołuje we mnie tyle uczuć. No nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć…chciałbym żeby tu był przy mnie…

-Na boga, ty się w nim naprawdę zakochałeś—panna Loss, rzuciła wzdychając—Zakochałeś się w chłopaku z listów.

-Nie nabijaj się ze mnie!

-Nic takiego nie robię…cieszę się, że coś czujesz do niego. Ale nie uważasz, że to niejako niemożliwe? Chodzi mi o wasz teoretyczny związek—Bane spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Czemu miałoby się nie udać, skoro on czuł coś silnego do Alexandra. A teraz gdy nie było Camille, mógł postarać się zdobyć względy Alec'a, nawet jeśli póki co przez listy. A potem zajmie się tym w rzeczywistości. Nagle do jego umysłu wpłynął nadzwyczajnie wspaniały pomysł. Na jego usta wstąpił szczery uśmiech, a oczy wypełniły się rozmarzeniem.—I właśnie dlatego, nie wiem, czy powinieneś się tak ekscytować…

-He?—zapytał zdezorientowany Magnus, wyraźnie wytrącony ze swoich rozmyślań—Co mówiłaś?

-Mówiłam, żebyś się tak nie ekscytował, bo przecież nawet nie masz jak się z nim spotkać. Bo niby jak? On jest tam, a ty tu—blondynka pokręciła głową i wzruszyła ramionami. Magnus głupawo się do niej uśmiechnął i sięgnął po czysty papier ze stolika kawowego. Chwilę później zapisał swoje słowa, i ruszył na zewnątrz.

Stał przed skrzynką na listy i pełen podekscytowania wsadził karteczkę do środka i uniósł znacznik. Modlił się do boga, by Alexander zgodził się na jego propozycję.

* * *

Alexander był ogromnie zaskoczony, a jednocześnie rozpierała go radość, gdy tylko przeczytał nową wiadomość od Magnusa Bane'a. Z uśmiechem na twarzy po raz drugi przeczytał, krzywo napisane słowa.

_Umówisz się ze mną na prawdziwą randkę? _

* * *

A/N: I jak wrażenia?

Jeśli coś było dla was niejasne, proszę o napisanie do mnie, a postaram się wyjaśnić jak najlepiej.

Następny dodam w piątek. Już prawie połowę mam napisaną, dzięki przerwom między zajęciami.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze/polubienia/śledzenia

Uściski

Intoxic


End file.
